Amnesiac
by KodaTheBeaver
Summary: If I had the chance to fix everything that has happened throughout my life, I'd fix it now...
1. Character Introduction

**Author's Note**

**Yo, yo, yo! It's ya boy Koda here with a new story! I don't know why but I'm obsessed with RWBY and I can't stop. My fingers keep creeping at my keyboard to make a new story. So that's what I did. I made a new story. Well, this is a side project because I'm still working on my collaboration with my friend OVEGI on our story, "The Taboo". If you haven't gotten the chance, check it out. That is if you want to. You don't have to but I'd like it if ya did.**

**Okay so before we start, I was thinking of making another Freezerburn story because that's my ultimate favorite pairing. I don't care what other people say. HAHAHA! Anyway, yea so I was thinking of making another story about the badass Yang and prissy little Weiss but then my soft spot was just nagging at me to make a Ladybug story. Yes, I have a soft spot for Ladybug. So it kept bothering me and I ended up with this. Yep. I may love Freezerburn a lot but Ladybug just keeps scratching at me and I just couldn't deal with it anymore.**

**This story is obviously an AU story because I can't do an action scene for my life. It ends up being, "and then Ruby shoots the beowolf in it's fucking head!". Yea, I suck at stuff like that so I decided to keep this in the real world but I'm keeping the faunus because faunus are hella cute. This is first person POV and Ruby's POV so if ya don't like then don't read. **

**This is a Crime/Romance/Drama/Angst story because I like all of that but I mostly like angst cuz it hits ya right in the feels. I will also add songs for each chapter that fits with them. You can listen while you read if you want. You don't have to. It's just there to add feeling to the story. **

**Warning, this story is rated "M" for a reason! There will be mentions of drug and alcohol use, sex, child abuse, teens living on the streets, prescription drug abuse, excessive swearing, noncon(maybe? But just a fair warning just in case), racial slurs against faunus, and gang violence. If you don't like any of the following please leave now.**

**Now this isn't actually a start of the story, this is mostly a description before we start because I don't want anybody to be confused. Characters are OOC so if you don't like, then don't read. You can turn to the next page when you're done. **

**I don't own RWBY or any of the songs in the story.**

* * *

**RWBY Amnesiac AU Character Description**

**Ruby Rose(Main): **Lost her memory when she was a child. She can't remember who her parents were or if she had any siblings. She lives on the streets of Vale in an abandoned warehouse with her friend Velvet. Also a complete tech-geek who, applied herself and Velvet into Beacon High by hacking into their computer system. Carries a switchblade around with her just in case. Keeps her belongings in a box somewhere in the warehouse. Works as a bartender at a local restaurant. She is also suspicious among teachers and other students.

**Weiss Schnee(Important): **A stuck up rich girl, who is the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Daughter of Clarence and Martha Schnee. Shows hate towards the White Fang and all faunus. Attends Beacon High and is set to work as head of the Dust industry when she gets outs. Lives a lonely life with her parents in the White Castle.

**Blake Belladonna(Important): **Member of the White Fang, nicknamed "The Black Cat" as what people call her. Attends Beacon High without any suspicions by hiding her identity. Only steals things instead of killing people because she doesn't like violence. Hides herself in the shadows by wearing a bow to cover her cat ears. Doesn't like how the White Fang solves their problems. Shows some hate towards humans. She lives with the whole gang in their secret hideout. She also has tattoos on both of her arms.

**Yang Xiao Long(Important): **Lives with her father in a small house, can't get over that her mother was killed in an accident. Attends Beacon High with all of her friends and owns a motorcycle called, "The Bumblebee". Works as a waitress at the same restaurant as Ruby and treats the red head like a little sister. She tends to get on people's nerves whenever she jokes around. Hates it when people touch her hair and gets very angry if even a small strand of hair falls off her head. Placed herself on Weiss's blacklist for making puns about her name. Yang also spends her weekends at the gym boxing with her friends Pyrrha and Sun.

**Velvet Scarlatina(Important): ** A rabbit Faunus, who is Ruby's best friend and lives with her in an abandoned warehouse. Is afraid to walk the streets because of other humans and also the White Fang. Also attends Beacon High with the red head. She doesn't work anywhere but likes to tag along with her friend to her job.

**Adam Taurus(Important): **Member of the White Fang, who is Blake's friend and partner in crime. Takes part in murders and robberies with the rest of the members. Tries to convince Blake that killing and stealing is the best way for humans to show faunus respect. Strongly hates all humans. Set out to kill Clarence Schnee for everything he did to the faunus.

**Jaune Arc: **Lives in a small apartment with his roommate Ren. Works at a fast-food restaurant so he could help with the bills for Ren. Also attends Beacon High. Gets bullied by a guy named Cardin from time to time. Has a major crush on both Weiss and Pyrrha. Added to Weiss's blacklist for calling her Snow Angel.

**Pyrrha Nikos: **Yang's best friend, who lives in her own apartment. Joins Sun and Yang on weekends to the gym. Has a crush on Jaune even though she knows he likes Weiss. She's also a little suspicious about Ruby.

**Nora Valkyrie: **Ren's girlfriend, who lives in a big house with her parents. Just like Yang, she tends to get on people's nerves but only because of her hyperness. Attends Beacon Like everyone else. Also owns a car.

**Lie Ren: **Prefers to be called Ren even though it's his last name. Roommates with Jaune and boyfriend of Nora. Works at a restaurant different from Yang's and Ruby's. Only person who can deal with Nora's personality. He also owns a large van.

**Cardin Winchester: **Attends Beacon High, who is the big bully of the school. A major racist bastard towards all faunus. Bullies Jaune just because he doesn't like him.

**Sun Wukong: **A monkey faunus who runs the streets of Vale. He likes to steal things and cause mayhem. Hates the White Fang because they give off a bad name for faunus. Friend of Yang's and Pyrrha's and joins them on weekends to the gym. Does not attend Beacon High and lives where ever he thinks is comfortable.

**Cinder Fall: **A mysterious woman who walks around the streets of Vale at night. She's one of the only humans who the White Fang accept.

**Roman Torchwick: **Human member of the White Fang who gives information to them about the Schnees. Also another trusted human to the gang.

**Ozpin: **Principle at Beacon High who is suspicious of Ruby and Velvet. Also a side target of the White Fang.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **Teacher at Beacon High who is only suspicious of Ruby.

**Port: **Another Teacher at Beacon High.

**Oobleck: **Teacher at Beacon High.

**Junior: **Boss at Ruby and Yang's restaurant. Has a rudeass attitude which tends to get on everyone's nerves. Has a soft spot for Velvet just because she's a scared little faunus girl. Scared of Yang at some points when she comes into work pissed.

**Melanie Malachite: **One of the Malachite twins, who is a waitress at Junior's restaurant. Also has a crush on her boss. Gets jealous because he gives Ruby's friend, Velvet, all the attention.

**Miltiades Malachite: **The other twin of the Malachite twins, who bartends with Ruby at Junior's restaurant. Treats Ruby as her own sister like Yang. Also has a crush on Junior but doesn't care if he talks to Velvet a lot.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well that's it for the character description, if you're confused about something, please let me know by PMing me or reviewing, I don't care which. There will be more characters too, mostly OCs though so yea. I haven't put Penny in there because I don't know what to do with her. I'm still thinking.**

**The story does take place in Vale but I wanted to give it a Japanese like setting so people will be speaking Japanese. I will place the meanings of things at the end of the chapters. Also, the White Fang is basically the Yakuza, only them being half human half animal and other stuff like that. **

**So enough talk about that, turn the page...**


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note**

**Alright readers, here's the real start of the story! I already explained the important stuff last page so not much to talk about. All I have to say is after you're done reading, let me know what you think of the story by giving me some feedback. I don't care if it's good or bad. I can take constructive criticism. I don't really mind as long as you give some pointers to show what I'm doing wrong. If there are grammar problems, I'm sorry. My Word is acting up and I only use docs and stuff. OVEGI also helped with the editing even though this is my story. Alright before we start let me just explain this first.**

**Major OOCness towards Ruby so don't like then bye, bye.**

**(#)- If you see this with a number in it, just go to the bottom of the story and it will explain what something means or what I'm talking about. **

**Alright Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be with this story...**

**Song for this Chapter: **Dabin & Koda- The Take Down

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Prologue**

Hello, my name name is Ruby Rose; I am eighteen years old and am in my last year of high school. I'm a straight-A Honors student and am eligible for a scholarship to the top university in Vale. My name is Ruby Rose and I live on the streets in an abandoned warehouse.

I don't remember much about my past. I don't really remember my parents or what they look like. I can't recall what happened to them. I asked my foster homes once what happened to them. They said they died. I asked how, they only gave me cold looks and shaken heads. That probably meant that how they died wasn't suitable for a child like me to hear. It's a dangerous world out there so it's best not to know. All the other foster kids would sing songs about their parents or draw them or tell stories about them. I was a little jealous since I didn't know mine, but personally, I could care less. They weren't here with me and won't ever be so why did it matter?

In the foster home, everyone thought I was weird. Abnormal. Instead of doing what normal little kids would do like play with toys or other little kids, I'd spend my time reading. I mostly read fairy tales; books about hunters and huntresses. That's all they had but they were actually interesting. I read a book once about a girl who went to go visit her grandmother and ran into a wolf. Red Riding Hood(1), I think it was called. The books were also picture books since the kids in the home were little like me. Since I was into reading, I started to get into learning and went to school. I couldn't attend for so long because my foster parents thought I was weird so they sent me off to another home but they didn't like me either so they sent me off to ANOTHER home. So, I was shuffled from foster home to foster home most of my childhood. Eventually, I got tired of it and at the age of thirteen I ran away. I planned carefully though. I packed the important things I needed. Food, money, clothes, and a map and left the next morning.

Looking back, this was actually a foolish choice, but in the end I never regretted running away. The first two years were hard but I learned to grow up very quickly. I can't believe how stupid people are though when you're living on the streets. I'd wait around outside supermarkets where people would come out with their carts full of bags. Those people would usually pull up to their cars and rummage through their things to find their keys but every time I go there, I find some stupid people who are on their phones chatting away, ignoring their groceries in the cart. That's when I'd make my move. I have surprisingly great stealth so I would slowly grab out for a bag with ease. I also have great luck because I always get the good stuff. They also have community places around the area where they give homeless people food and other things. I knew that if they saw a little girl walking through there, they'd either call the police or ask me where my parents were so I usually throw my hood over my head and took what I needed. I also have great camping skills since I live on the streets so I can easily make a fire with a few things. I'd also find abandoned lighters on the ground that still have some stuff left in them so I could easily make a fire without the hassle. Living on the streets also taught me how to pick-pocket. Like I said before, people are stupid. Women would leave their purses open while men had their wallets sticking out their back pockets. That was too easy. I used to sleep in the subway stations or anywhere that was comfortable. Now, I sleep in an abandoned warehouse that no one bothers to take down or even enter in. Out of the years of me being homeless no has ever asked me where my parents were or even contacted the police on me. Not that I cared. It's actually nice out here.

When most people would put "young girl" and "homeless" together they'd end up with the word "DANGEROUS". Yes. Those starving, homeless, old men out to get a little girl like me. Sure, once and while a drunk would get all touchy but I'm fast and I hit twice as hard as any boy. Seriously, most people who live in the streets are more worried about finding their next meal than satisfying their sexual urges with a girl like me.

Though, another thing is that people mistake me as a boy when I'm walking the streets. It's probably because of my short hair, the raggedy ass clothing I wear, and my almost boyish voice. Yea my voice is high pitched a little but I sound like a boy who didn't hit puberty yet. My best friend keeps saying she likes my voice even though I hate it. I'll talk about her later.

I'm also really short for my age. People can mistake me as a middle schooler because I'm so short. Though, I'm not the shortest in the school.

After the long years of me living on the street, doing whatever the hell I wanted to do, I actually got bored. It was a little fun while it lasted but now it's just boring. Then one day, probably Fall, I saw other kids walking home from school. School. I was always jealous seeing those kids going to and coming from school...looking normal. That's when I decided to go to school again. From where I live now was way far from where I lived then which is good so no one can trace me. I know most kids hate school but I didn't care. This gave me something to do and I loved to learn(somewhat). The only problem was that I had to get into the system. I never really finished elementary because I kept moving from school to school and I only started one year of middle school. All I had to do was hack into the main school system and add myself in and bingo, I win.

That part was actually easy since I had some experience with computers. The area I live in now has a bunch of internet cafes so it was easy for me to find a computer. It took sometime for me to hack and a lot of patience. Soon, I finally added myself as my name, "Ruby Rose". I also added other things, such as an average grade student with average grades. Though, now thinking back I wished I put in all A's. It took a lot of work to also plan this since I had to add an address an other shit like that which was somewhat simple.

I didn't really have many friends in school because of the way I dress. Unlike most girls in school, I don't buy designer clothes. They're not worth my time. I just get whatever fits me and whatever's comfortable. It's mostly baggy jeans and t-shirts. I also wear my favorite red hoodie that still seemed to fit me. I wore all of this every single day. Not a care in the world.

My best friend's name is Velvet Scarlatina. I met her a year ago while she was getting attacked by someone. They backed off when a pulled out my switchblade at them(A homeless guy gave me it). She was a really shy girl and she was about a year older than me. She was also a faunus; a human with animal like characteristics. She had long, brown hair and cute, long rabbit ears that stood on her head. The only reason why she was attacked was because she was a faunus. A lot of humans hate faunus just as faunus hate humans. They never got along and many people would pass out racial slurs towards either race. At first, Velvet feared me because I owned a switchblade but then eased up when I showed her no harm. I found out she was homeless like me so I took her to where I live; the abandoned warehouse. I found out that she ran away a long time ago from her parents, who abused her. I'm surprised someone like her survived that long. She didn't seem like the type to be homeless. She only wore and large sweater and some sweatpants the first time I met her. I ended up buying her some more clothes so she wouldn't have wear the same thing everyday. I also added her to the same school I went to since she wanted to go too. She didn't want to be alone while I was off at school. That took a lot of work since I didn't know much about her.

Our school is called Beacon High School. Most middle schoolers want to go there since they get scholarships to great colleges. That's why they have like five thousand students there(we're lucky we got in). I only know about twenty of the kids there since it's so damn big. I also think some of the teachers there are onto us because they give both me and Velvet these weird as looks. Though, they never said anything to us.

Anyway, I'm at lunch with Velvet. The two of us were close to having all the same classes but we only have two different ones and that's it. So yea, I'm sitting at the lunch table with her and a few other people: Xiao Long, Arc, Nikos, Valkyrie, and Ren. They're sort of my friends since we don't really hang out and only talk in school. Well, Yang and I work at the same job but I'll talk about that later.

So we were eating lunch while Yang was telling us jokes. Most of them were cheesy.

"Okay, okay, okay," said Yang, "So one time I went to the store and-"

"You told us this one already," interrupted Ren.

"I did?" We all nodded. "Dammit!"

"Maybe you should stop with the jokes, Yang," I told her.

"But I thought you guys loved my jokes," she cried.

"They're too cheesy," I said.

She sunk her head down, a frown on her face. She looked so serious with the look on her face that it made me start to feel bad but before I could say anything, Pyrrha spoke up.

"Don't worry Yang," she cooed. "I think your jokes are funny."

Pyrrha; that one student who's always the neutral being. Not that I care though. That's somewhat like me. With humans and Faunus that is. She's the kindest out of the group. Well, so is Velvet but she's really shy. A lot of people like her because she's so nice. I like her too and all but just like the teachers, she gives me a weird ass look. I don't know why. Is she onto me too?

"I guess I feel somewhat better," said Yang, smile twitching at her face.

We stopped our talking at the sound of the bell. That meant the lunch period was over and we had to go to our next class. Velvet and I only had the next class together while the other guys had different classes. We said our good-byes and got up from the bench to leave. As I was walking to my exit, I wasn't really looking where I was going and accidentally bumped into someone. I was about to apologize but they stared snapping on me.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" they snapped. "Do you have any idea how much these shoes cost?!"

Blinking a couple of times, I shook myself out of my daze and looked at the person. Oh, it's her. The person I bumped into was none other than Weiss Schnee, bitchiest girl in school. I remember I tried to be friends with her once but she only ignored me so I didn't bother trying anymore. Anyway, back to Weiss. A lot of students hate her as they adore her at the same time. She's rich, stuck up, smart, and gorgeous. I'm not going to lie, she's absolutely perfect even though she has a bad attitude. I don't really know much about her, only that she's the daughter of Clarence Schnee, head of the Schnee Dust Company. I also know that she shows hate towards faunus, since that one time she yelled at Velvet for no reason. I stopped liking her after that. Though, she does make me feel a little nervous inside.

What she had on was pretty expensive. A white dress, dangling, white earrings, and white high-heels. This girl must really love the color white. Some people could mistake her as angel for wearing this much white.

I glance down at her shoes and see a black mark. I gulped. This is a bad reason to wear white. If dirt gets onto it, it's obviously visible. Oh well. Here comes the nagging.

"You complete dolt!" she snapped. "Now look what you did to my shoe! How am I supposed to get this off?"

A lot of people were staring at us, including Velvet, who was too scared to say anything. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"How could you not see where you were going! Are you that stupid?!" Her face was red with anger. On the outside, I kept my composer but on the inside, I was shaking like a leaf.

"Hey, I said I was sorry Princess," I told her.

"It's Heiress actually," someone spoke up.

At first I thought it was Velvet but that voice was not squeaky(2). Our attention came to a raven haired chick coming our way. She had bright, yellow eyes and a black blow. Her attire was a purple sweater, white slacks, and black boots. She looked a little mysterious. She eyed the both of us carefully then stared at Weiss.

"Weiss Schnee Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company," she said. I knew that. "One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss smiled at the girl. "Finally, some recognition." She turned back to me and glared. I SAID I WAS SORRY!

The other girl wasn't done yet. "The same company, infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." How the hell did she know that? Well I didn't know that but still. I looked back at Weiss, who was fuming.

"How DARE you!" she snapped. I snickered as Velvet made her way over to me. She was also amused at what was going on.

The fuming girl then shook her head and stomped away. Damn, I know this may sound cheesy, but she just got told! Whoever this girl was she must know a lot about the Schnees.

As I turn back around to the girl I say, "Um, so thanks for..." I stopped talking once I see her walking away. Well, at least she helped me.

"Who was she?" asked Velvet.

"That's what I wanna know," I replied, watching the girl walk away. She seemed to have peaked my interests. I like this girl.

Later on, when school's over, we went back home, to the abandoned warehouse. Let me tell you something about living there. It's actually not bad once you get used to living homeless. At least we have some shelter. Sure there are cracks, holes, mold, and bugs in the place but it's not half bad. I mean, no one ever bothers to go through here or even thinks about destroying the place. Also, you can see the stars from the ceiling since there are large holes and stuff. Rain and snow is a problem but all I have to do is move my bed to a place that doesn't have a hole or crack in the ceiling. Yes, I have a bed...and a pillow and blanket. Well, technically I have a mattress but it's still comfortable. I bought it with the money I stole from people. I bought all the sleep things I needed. I was going to buy a mattress and stuff for Velvet but she didn't like sleeping alone so she sleeps with me. I didn't mind though. It actually felt nice. And don't get the wrong idea. We don't do anything but sleep.

I also use my camping skills to make a fire and heat up canned food that I stole or bought. It's a little hard to set up the cans above the fire but if you take some time to think it's actually easy. Since Velvet has been spending a lot of her time living with me, I taught her a few things that I know. I know she doesn't like it but I told her this is how you have to survive. It's a dangerous world out there. She knows how to steal, pick-pocket, and create fires. Though, she still doesn't know how to defend herself because she's still scared but she always stays by my side so that's all that matters. Being homeless isn't so bad as I thought it would be, as long as you have strength to survive.

* * *

**(1) The is a reason why I explained that in here, will be mentioned in later chapters.**

**(2) I know Velvet's voice actor sounds British(English? Sorry, I don't know.) but I wanted her to have a cute, little, squeaky voice.**

**Author's Note**

**Okay, first things first. I haven't actually been homeless before but I lived in the streets for about a week so I guess that counts as living homeless. I don't mean to offend anyone who has been homeless. So please excuse my ignorance. I did have a family member who was homeless and told me stories about how they survived the streets. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry for having Ruby be majorly OOC. I just wanted to make the story more interesting by having Ruby be not so bright. Well, she still is bright just not like the Ruby on RWBY(lol that sounds weird). This is mainly a Ruby-centric fic but if I'm in the mood, I'll probably switch to someone else's POV(important ones only) or if you guys want me to. Again, this is a side project so I won't update as often because I'm still doing that collab with OVEGI. **

**So, what did you think of the prologue? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing. I'd love some feedback on this story. Like I said before, I accept constructive criticism as long as you point out what I'm doing wrong. Any questions, review or just PM me and I'll kindly answer them the best way I can.**

**Alright I'm done talking, til next time. Koda out!**


	3. Chapter 1: Working and Sprained Ankles

**Author's Note**

**Haha! Now I know I said this was going to be a side project and I wasn't going to update this as much, but OVEGI has a trip to go on so I won't be able to work on our story, "The Taboo" with her so I might as well work on this. Anyway, thanks for stopping by and reading! I appreciate that. And thanks for favoriting /following! That means so much to me. Also thanks to those who reviewed so far. I love to have feedback even if it's good or bad. I don't mind at all. **

**So anyway here is chapter one! Not much to say about this chapter since it's still in the beginning so yea. All I have to say is don't forget to review after you're done reading and enjoy the story!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter- **Till Death- Last Wish

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 1: Working and Sprained Ankles**

I hate work. It's so boring and the boss is a dick but I need money and I can't keep pick-pocketing for the rest of my life. Plus, Velvet doesn't like it when I steal all the time. So right now the two of us are entering the restaurant, "Paradaisu(1)". I know it has a weird ass name but believe me, the food here is good. I work as a bartender. I'm not allowed to drink anything though. Not that I wanted to anyway. Alcohol tastes bitter and I hate bitter things. Though, cocktails are okay. Velvet, however, doesn't work here. She comes along with me because she's afraid of staying home alone. I don't actually mind though and the boss doesn't mind either.

"Hello Velvet," he greets with a smile as we walk in. He then turns to me and frowns, "and Rose."

"Junior," I say. Velvet only nods at him.

Did I mention my boss is a dick? His name is Junior and he hates my guts for some reason, it's not like I did anything. I do what I'm supposed to do and get to work on time. Well now that I think about it, he's like this to all his employees. He calls everyone by their surname except the Malachite sisters and not because he likes them or anything. That's only because they have the same last name. Even though he's a dick, he gives us a fair paycheck so I'm not really complaining. The only person he's nice to is Velvet. Yea he better be nice to her or else my fist would've made him nice. But honestly, who wouldn't be nice to Velvet? She's so cute it's hard to even frown at her.

Speaking of Velvet, she goes into the back room with the boss. They don't do anything funny in there otherwise, Velvet would scream. I made sure if that he laid a single hand on her, she'd call for me. She only goes into the back so she won't get in the way with work and to avoid some of the costumers.

We have a lot of racists who come to this restaurant and it makes me sick. One time, someone threw food at Velvet and told her to go back where the rest of her kind were. Now that wasn't right. Luckily for her and us, Junior kicked them out. Though, that does not stop the death glares she receives. They bother her so she goes into the back room to avoid them.

"Ruby~~" called my blonde friend, Yang.

Right now I was behind the counter while she was sitting at the high chairs. She came here an hour earlier and was on her break right now so she usually talks to me while she has nothing to do for the couple of minutes.

"Hey Yang," I greeted.

If you all haven't known yet, this is my friend Yang. She goes to the same school as me and she was the one telling the cheesy jokes at lunch. We met back when I was a first year(2). She was one too but a couple of months older than me. She's also taller than me. Way taller. So, on my first day at the high school I was completely lost and didn't know where to go. I suddenly found her and she showed me around to my classes and other places I was curious about. Of course she told jokes on the way but I did have a laugh out of them. Throughout the years we became closer and she treats me like a little sister. We don't really hang outside of school though. I don't think work counts because people don't hang out at their jobs. I don't really tell her much about myself. I don't know much about myself plus, I don't want to tell her I'm homeless. She'll think I'm nothing but trash. There was one time that she asked me about my parents so I only told her things like a normal person would tell someone. Complain about how they don't understand. She buys it.

"So I heard what happened at school today," she told me.

Yea, I bumped into "Miss-I'm-So-Perfect" and got nagged at.

"All I did was accidentally step on her 'expensive' high heel shoes," I said, "and then she starts yelling at me. Rich people these days."

Yang snickered at my last comment. Well, it's true. Rich people piss me off and it's not because they're rich and I'm poor, it's because they don't do anything for this world. All they care about is that they're an upper-class than most people and their money. They won't even at least donate some of that money to charity like the middle-class does. I know I'm probably stereotypical on rich people, it's just that here, they don't even give a damn about people. It's mostly the Schnees. No wonder why the White Fang target them.

"But, I did get saved by this mysterious raven(3) girl," I told her. "I didn't get her name though."

Yang's eyes widened. "Wait, does she wear a bow and have weird, amber eyes?" she asked.

I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Does she know this girl? "Um...yea."

"Oh, that's the new girl," she said. "She enrolled into Beacon last week. I met her once at the school library. She doesn't really talk much. All she does is read. I'm surprised she spoke up for you. I don't know her name though."

"Hm, I really want to thank her," I replied. "Do you know what time she goes to the library?"

"I don't know I'm not her stalker." I frowned. "Just thank her whenever you see her a again. Like the saying goes, 'when you meet someone new, you'll meet them again'." Yang then winked at me.

"Is that even a saying?" I asked.

"I don't know," she answered in a matter-of-fact tone. I shook my head at the response as a small smile came upon my face. Well, I'll see her again if I get the chance to.

"Break's over Xiao Long! Get back to work!" shouted the boss.

Yang rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat. "Well, looks like my break's over. I'll meet ya back at the end of the day."

And with that, she strolled of into the restaurant. Not much people come to the bar in the afternoon. They mostly come in the evening or at night so I didn't really have anything to do right now. The sound of the front door came to my attention. Coming into the restaurant were the Malachite twins. They were supposed to be here an hour earlier. Looks like they're late.

"Melanie! Miltiades!" snapped Junior as he came out of the backroom. "You're late! You better have a damn good explanation for this!"

The one with the short hair, Miltiades, spoke first. "We're totally sorry boss," she said. "They had a big traffic jam up in the eastern part of town and we were stuck in there for like two hours."

"Yea, we're like sorry," said the other with the long hair, Melanie.

Junior pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Well, this is your first time so you're off the hook." He then looked up at them with a glare. "But this better not happen again!" He turned around and walked back into the backroom.

After that rant, the sisters went into the closet in the employees' room to hang their stuff up then came back out. Melanie made her way to the tables to take orders as Miltiades went to the counter where I was. She greeted me with a smile.

"Hey there Rubes," she said.

"Hey Milt," I replied.

Like Yang, Miltiades also treats me like a little sister. She helped me out with the basics of working as a bartender. She taught me how to mix the drinks up and how to put the ice in. Even though she sounds like a stereotypical teenage girl(4), she's really smart and nice. She goes to the University of Vale. I've dreamed of going there and tried my hardest in school to get a scholarship from them. I told her that I wanted to go there and she told me that if I did, she would show me around. I also found out the other day that she had a crush on the boss. THE boss! Seriously, that guy doesn't even know she and her sister exist and when he does, he just yells at them like he did today. Well, she's not as crazy in love with him like her sister.

The one with the long hair is named Melanie. She's sort of bitchy like Weiss and cares about her clothing like her too. She's also kind of dumb with things and gets in fights with Yang every so often. One time they got to the point where Yang socked her in the face and they both got suspended from work. They're lucky they only got one strike of the days of working. Two more and they would be fired. Melanie doesn't go to a University like her sister. She has fashion design classes, teaching her how to do new clothing and shit like that. She's also crazy in love with the boss like I said before. She tries to do very good at working to try and get him to notice her. He just ignores her though. She also hates my friend, Velvet, and not because she's a faunus, thank god. She only hates her is because the boss is giving her all of the attention. Talk about jealousy? This why I'm not into romance(5). I don't like going through all of that mess and lovey dovey shit is gross.

"So like how was school?" Milt asked.

"Well, I ran into this really mean girl," I started, "and I accidentally stepped on her shoe and then she yelled at me and then I told her I was sorry and then she yelled at me again and I just wanted her to stop yelling because she was just so mean."

"That sounds like Melanie," she said and we both share a laugh. "What's her name?"

"Weiss Schnee," I told her.

"Oh that girl. Melanie and I met her once at a little get together with our families. She didn't like seem mean when we were over there. She was like really quiet."

Another thing about the Malachite Sisters is that they're rich. I know I was being extremely rude about rich people earlier but these guys don't even talk about them being rich or expensive things. Well, Melanie only does it sometimes but not as much. These guys also donate to charity groups. You could call them, "The Good Rich", I guess.

"Are you sure it was her?" she asked.

"Yes!" I practically shouted. "She had white hair with a ponytail on the side."

"Alright, I believe you," Milt replied.

I thought about what she said a minute ago. _So their families' met? _I thought. Well, it should be obvious. The Schnees and the Malachites are the richest families in Vale and probably the whole world. The only reason why the White Fang don't target the Malachites is because they actually help faunus. Something that the Schnees need to do instead of being selfish bastards, like most rich people.

Later on into the evening, more costumers appeared and the bar counter was getting full. Milt and I gave out alcoholic beverages to the thirsty costumers. Most of the drinks were cocktails that we handed out. On my break, I watched Yang and Melanie serving costumers at the tables. One of them tried to cop a feel on Yang and got smacked then kicked out. I must say, that sight was very amusing. I could practically hear the smack from all the way over here.

We get a lot of costumers like that. They always get touchy at this restaurant. Most of them try to grab at Yang but who could blame them? She does have a nice figure after all. A few tried to grab at the twins but they got the same thing too or just get ignored. They also tried to put their hands on me but Yang or Milt would always come to my rescue. Even the boss comes out and yells at those who lay a figure on us(he does care!).

Soon, my shift was over and I was getting ready to leave, as of the others. I go into the employees only room to get my coat and bag out of the closet then come back to see Velvet and the boss coming out the backroom. I raise an eyebrow in curiosity when I see something in Velvet's hands as she makes her way towards me, wide grin on her face.

"Look what Junior gave me," she said excitedly, holding the object up.

Still curious, I eye the figure carefully. It appeared to be an old radio. It had the digital clock thing on it and a tuner for the radio stations. Even though I have a wrist watch, the clock on the radio was good for when I need to wake up. It didn't have a plug so it seemed like it required batteries. It did look nice, for an old radio. It wasn't dusty and it looked kind of new.

I looked up to see the boss approaching us, wide grin on his face also. "I found it in one of my drawers at my desk," he told me. "I already put some batteries in it so you don't have to worry about that. I didn't really want the thing so I thought maybe you and Velvet would like it."

Well...that's the nicest thing the boss has ever done. Also, that smile is giving me the creeps. It's probably because Velvet is around.

"Um, thanks Junior," I replied awkwardly. "We appreciate it."

"No problem Rose," he said then gives me a hard look. "Now, I expect you to double up your efforts at work!" Fuck you! "Well see you guys tomorrow. I must be on my way." And with that he walked out. Well, at least he shows some kindness. This wasn't really what I expected. I just expected him to say bye to us and then leave like he always does. Oh well.

I turn my attention back to Velvet and the radio. Batteries huh? They're cheap so I guess I can buy some if the ones in the radio stop working.

"Well, I guess he's nice," I say to her, "sometimes..."

She giggles as Yang and the twins make their way over to us. Yang was the first to speak.

"So Junior gave you guys a radio?" she asked. "Well isn't that nice."

"Technically, he gave it to Velvet," I told her. "He was just being nice to me for her sake." I let out a squeak when the said woman gabs my arm. I'll admit, it hurt, for a shy girl.

"Like, that's not fair," Melanie spoke. Here we go again..."Like, he never does anything for us except pay us."

"Because he doesn't like us just like everyone else," Milt told her. "Let's just go. The restaurant is already closed up so come on before someone tries to like break in." She turns to us. "See you guys."

"Yea, bye," says Melanie then gives a cold look to Velvet before walking out with her sister.

I looked at Velvet to see a fearful look on her face so I decided to comfort her. "Don't worry Velvet, I won't let that girl hurt you." That helped and she looks at me with a smile.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Yang as she yawns then stretches. "Lots of stuff to do when I get home."

"See ya Yang," I say.

"Bye Yang," says Velvet.

We watch the blonde leave before we take our leave out the restaurant. I made sure to check that everything is safe then I lock the door. I'm usually the one who locks the place up at night to make sure no one breaks in. No one really makes an attempt but still it is needed to just in case.

I find myself eyeing the radio again as we make our way to the bus stop. Velvet was holding onto closely like it was really important to her. I smile at the sight. I probably look so stupid right now with this smile on my face but I can't help it. I appreciate the boss giving Velvet something like this because she looks really happy. I'll make sure that once we get home, I'll turn it on. I'll have to truly thank this man.

* * *

Later on after the bus ride to our street, Velvet, somehow, tripped and sprained her ankle when we went down the steps of the bus. Laughter filled the bus as the humans saw what happened. I scowled at them and helped her to a nearby bench. There were tears streaming down her face as she desperately clutched the radio. Luckily for us, the radio was 100% okay. I have a feeling that when the bus stopped at our stop, the bus driver decided to move it a little causing Velvet to trip and fall. I knew this because I myself got off balance when I made my way down the steps. Racist bastard.

Taking my thumb, I wipe the tears away from my friend's eyes then stop to look at her foot. I couldn't tell so much since she had her shoe on so I carefully took it off, making sure I don't hurt her. There was some swelling on her ankle. Damn that bus driver. I'll have to patch that up when we get home. I put the shoe in my bag along with the radio and tell her it's not a good idea to put her shoe back on because I don't want her foot to feel uncomfortable then I position myself in front of her so I can carry her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yea," I answered. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. What you need to worry about is that ankle of your's so come."

Hesitating, Velvet climbs onto my back, wrapping her arms around my shoulders as I grasp onto her legs. I tuck my bag to the side so it won't feel uncomfortable for me when I walk. She's pretty light so it's not really a hard time walking back home. Plus, I have great upper body strength because I've been carrying a lot of things lately and that's added some muscles on my biceps and other upper parts of my body.

As we were walking I hear Velvet say, "You're really strong, Ruby."

I snicker at how weird it sounds coming out of her mouth. She realizes how it sounded and buries her face into the back of my neck in embarrassment. That's when I get into full out laughter.

"Mou(6), I didn't mean to say it like that!" she says quickly. "You're so mean Ruby."

"I'm sorry Velvet," I told her, trying to stop myself from giggling. I shiver at the feeling of her exhaling her warm breath onto my neck with a sigh. That was...wow. Though, I ignore that and grin, deciding to tease her again. I'm mean, I know. "I can feel your boobs pressing on my back."

"Ruby~~" she cries as she tries to bury her face deeper into the back of my neck.

"Alright, alright," I said. "I'm done. I just wanted you to feel better."

"Well, I do," she told me. Even though I can't see her, I know there's a smile on her face. "Thank you."

* * *

We get back home around nine-thirty from what my watch says. I carry her over to a couch that I bought last year(yes I bought it and it was damned expensive!) and set her onto there. Then, I rummage through my bag to find my first-aid kit that I always keep around with me. I didn't want to do this at the bus stop because I know we would get weird stares like we already did when I was carrying her. I sit down next to her and carefully place her injured foot onto my lap.

First, I put some medicine her ankle to stop the swelling then I hesitantly wrap her up from her toes, all the way to her lower leg, then tie it up.

"Thanks Ruby," she said. "And sorry about that."

"What for?" I asked. "It wasn't your fault. It was that damned bus driver's fault. I know he did that on purpose. It really pissed me off when they were all laughing at you. Racist bastards."

She looks up at me. "It's alright Ruby. I-"

I cut her off. "No it's not alright!" Noticing her wince at my loud tone, I lower it a little so I wouldn't scare her. "They always do this to you and it's not right. You never did anything to them. It's just not right. It's not fair."

From the times I've been with Velvet, all they ever did was curse at her, throw things, and even try to attack her. Some of them just ignore me because I'm just like them. Human. But others go after me too and call me things like, "Faunus lover" or "Human trash". I don't really mind though. I just hate it when they go after Velvet. Even people at school bother her. Most of them only stare at her with hate in their eyes, while others, mostly this guy named Cardin Winchester and his group, bully her. They always pull on her ears and call her names. It makes me sick. Disgusted, at my own race.

I never noticed myself trembling with anger until I feel a hand touch mine and that's when it stops. I look up at Velvet. There's a smile on her face. Why? Why smile when all you get is hate from people? Why smile when you know it hurts to be looked at a different way? Why smile when you know this world is cruel? Why smile at all?

"That's why I have you," she says. I blinked. What? "Since I have you, it doesn't hurt like it used to. I now know that I have someone who actually cares for me. I don't care about anyone else but you. So they can yell at me, throw things, and beat me all they want but I'll still have you to take away all the bad things."

My lips slowly twitch into a smile as I finally collect what she's trying to tell me. She needs me as much as I need her and I will keep it that way. A squeak escapes my mouth as Velvet pulls me into a hug.

I'm not used to contact like this and stiffen up, but when a hand starts stroking my head, I start to relax a little. I close my eyes and let out a long sigh as we stay like this for a while. Though I open them back up when I remember the radio. I pick my head up to look at her. There was a slight look of concern and disappointment her face because I did this. I know, I enjoyed it too but we still need to check out the radio that the boss gave us.

"Why don't we check out the radio?" I asked her.

Her features soften then a wide grin forms on her face as she nods in approval. I pick her up and carry her up the steps to the second floor.

Unlike most warehouses that I've seen before, this one has only two floors. Most of them have like over ten. A lot of our stuff are on the second floor because I like it up there. I like to look at the clouds in the daytime and the stars at night. Sometimes I'll even watch the sunset. I know it sounds lame but it's pretty interesting once you try it.

We both sit down on the mattress and then I take out the radio from my back. I set it down near us and fix the antennas so that they can get a signal then turn it on. Small, rapid beeping sounds is all we here as I turn the tuner on the radio. I also keep trying to fix the antennas to try and get a signal.

"Come on," I say under my breath, still trying fix it.

Junior, you better not be screwing with us! Soon, the beeping sounds stop and it gets a little more clearer. We could hear the sounds of people talking or singing as I'm still changing the station. With one more turn on the antennas, we can finally hear the voices clearly. I still change the stations to find something decent but then stop when I hear Velvet say something.

"Wait," she said. "Go back two."

I turn back two stations and come upon a song. Judging by the deep voice, it was a man singing. I turn back to Velvet.

"This is the one right?" I ask her.

She doesn't say anything but nods. I'm guessing she's into the song. I listen with her to the song. It sounds...weird but a good weird. I like it. My attention came to a part that seemed to be the chorus of a song. They spoke to me.

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part,_

_Nobody said it was easy, _

_No one ever said it would be this hard,_

_Oh, take me back to the start..._

This was true. This was speaking about me and Velvet. About the world. Nobody said it was easy to live homeless because it's not. No one ever said it would be this hard to live homeless because it is. Sometimes I do wish I could go back to the beginning and start over with my life and not run away. I wish I wasn't so fucked up.

I look a Velvet. She's still listening to the song. I bet she's thinking the same thing, only just a different way. I know she's thinking about it also because she's in deep thought as she listens to the song. Once the song ends, a lady speaks up from the radio. Velvet shakes out of her daze and listens.

"And that was The Scientist by Coldplay(7)," the lady says. "Only on Vale Radio! Now to our commercial breaks."

"I liked that song," said Velvet as ads start coming on the radio. Her attention is turned onto me. She smiles.

I smile back as I reply, "Me too. The Scientist, was that what it was called?"

She nods and scoots a little closer towards me and leans her head on my shoulder. I'll have to remember that song. I never knew music would actually speak to you in a sort of way. I thought it was just there for your entertainment but no. It wasn't just for that. It was there for many other reasons. Music also makes you truly feel your emotions. If a sad song comes on, you'll feel sad. If a happy song comes on, you'll feel happy. For the song that played a minute ago, I don't really know how I exactly feel...but in the end, I like it even if I don't know the emotion to the song. It does have emotion but I don't know which or maybe it's just all of it combined.

This continued on for the night until we decided it was time for us to go to bed. I felt like listening to the radio some more since I couldn't sleep then I turned it off when I was tired. As I lied down, I pulled hesitantly pulled at the covers on me, careful not to wake Velvet, and looked up at the sky. Usually before I go to sleep, I use the stars to help me fall asleep. There were small gusts of wind but it didn't bother either of us. It only made me more tired. Soon enough, I drifted into unconsciousness, not giving a damn about anything else.

* * *

**(1) Paradise in Japanese(i feel like i've heard of this restaurant before)**

**(2)Like I said before, Vale will have a Japan like setting so high schools in Japan usually have three years. First, second, and third.**

**(3) blonde hair= blondes, red hair= redheads, orange hair= gingers, brown hair= brunettes, so why don't we say black hair=ravens**

**(4)I say this because I was watching this weird movie before and they had teenage girls talking like the Malachite sisters. **

**(5)I don't know what the word for this is called. I know it's not asexual but it's similar to it. If you know what the word is called, please tell me. Thank you.**

**(6)It's kind of another saying for "Jeez!". They do this in anime from what I know of.**

**(7) I friggen love that song. This is also an act of foreshadowing, you'll see soon.**

**Author's Note**

**Whew and break! Man, my fingers are numb. My god! Welp, that's it for now. I may or may not update as fast again. It depends on when OVEGI comes back from her trip but I will be definitely working on the next chapter while she's gone. Alright, a lot of things to talk about. You probably have a lot running through your mind, huh? **

**I decided to add a little Scarlet Rabbit(I think that's what the ship is called) in this story even though this is a ladybug story. I can't really give detail on why I'm doing this but all I have to say is that you'll see. I've also added some angst near the end. I don't know why I love angst so much. I'm probably mad or something. Hehe. Also don't question Ruby's OOCness because I already explained that she is going to be way OOC. **

**So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Review and let me now what you think. You know I love some feedback. Any questions, PM me or just review them and I'll kindly answer them. Well, that's it for now. Don't forget to review! Over and out!**


	4. Chapter 2: Blake Belladonna

**Author's Note**

**Huh? Oh right! Welcome back my readers for another installment of, "Amnesiac"! I'm suddenly liking where my story is going and I hope you do too. Anyway, thanks for reading so far and favoriting/following. I really appreciate that! I know I practically repeating myself from the last chapter but I mean it. I'll keep saying it too because I love you guys so much. *noms* And thanks to those who reviewed also. I don't care if it was either good or bad. I'm just happy that you let me know your thoughts about the story so far.**

**So anyway, in this chapter, there is only a small amount of Scarlet Rabbit since my needs keep tingling at me *sigh* but guess what, Ruby will once again meet Blake! Huzzah! Also other shit happens too so yea. I'm weird. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter- **Owl City- Enchanted**(Play the song at the first line break)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 2: Blake Belladonna**

The next day, Velvet and I woke up early to go to the public baths. It's embarrassing, I know, but we don't have a bath back at the warehouse and we can't always go to school smelling bad. Velvet's more uncomfortable than me but I reassure her and tell her I'm just as nervous. It helps a little but that's alright.

We usually get stared at when we enter the area. I know they're mostly staring at Velvet. That's never going to stop and people will always stare. As long as they don't do anything, we're fine. And they don't. Good.

Velvet's ankle still isn't feeling well so she had to limp a little on our way over here. Fuck you bus driver! We get to the lockers and start to strip ourselves of our clothing. I'm not really embarrassed like I used to be since I've done this so many times back when Velvet wasn't with me. She, on the other hand, is still embarrassed no matter what.

Let me tell you something about Velvet. She gets embarrassed so easily that it's not even funny. It's hard for her to take compliments and she ends up flushing as red as my sweatshirt and has to turn her head away. I have to admit that it's pretty cute and I can't help but want to glomp her(1).

Once we're done that, we go to the farthest area so not much people will look at us. I take my seat onto a bench as Velvet takes her's next to me. Still, I could feel stares on my back. It was probably because of the scars and bruises. From the years I've been homeless, I've been getting a lot of them so now my body's practically covered in them. I cautiously reach out for the shampoo first and begin scrubbing my hair vigorously. I took notice to the soapsuds turning a dirty brown color as they fall off my hair. I then use the small shower head to rinse the soap out of my hair then repeat the same actions over before I hand the shampoo to Velvet. She does the same thing but takes a little longer since her hair is longer than mine. I take a look at the body washes and take the one that is the strawberry scent and start washing the rest of my body.

We usually come to the bathhouse once or twice every two weeks . I really don't want people to get the wrong idea but I think they already do. I take the shower head again and rinse off my body then I turn the knob on the faucet and fill the bucket in front of me with water then drape it over may back so I could rinse there. I then take a small towel and dry my hair out and take the big towel to dry my body then wrap it around. I turn to Velvet and notice that she's done to so we head back to the locker room. We quickly put on our spare clothes as I place our dirty clothes into my bag then leave the place but not before brushing our hair so it wouldn't look too messy.

The bathhouses are a little expensive so that's why we don't go so often. Usually we sink into the bath but today was a rush day so we didn't have anytime for that. We do have school after all.

* * *

Later on in the day, I'm sitting in my history class, almost falling asleep as Mr. Port tells us another one of his hunting stories. My god, can't this man shut up about these stories. No one likes them! He's been doing this a lot. Getting off topic and then talking about stories of how he got attack by a bear and nearly died but shot the thing in time before it could chomp on his face.

Trying not to fall asleep, I pull out a piece of paper and a pencil from my bag and start drawing. I've been drawing a lot in school lately and I'm pretty good at it. I know that the University of Vale has an art major so I could do that and have my career being an Artist. Well, I don't really know yet but that'll go to my options list. I stop for a moment and look at the teacher giving a wink at Yang. I couldn't help but snicker as she gives him an awkward smile.

I stop snickering when I seeing something, actually someone. It was that girl from yesterday. The girl who saved me from the big, bad Weiss Schnee(haha). She had on a different outfit from yesterday but still kept the bow on her head. She was also reading a book as the professor was still telling his story. I couldn't help myself from staring at her. There was something about her that made me keep staring and it wasn't that bow on her head. It was something else but I don't know what it is.

As if she could feel my staring, she turns to look at me. Damn it, I got caught! I quickly turn my head back to Mr. Port. Though, I don't actually look at him, instead I look back at the raven girl in the corner of my eye. She's reading that book again. I stopped staring at her when I noticed Mr. Port was getting back on topic. We were learning a lot about the Human and Faunus war in history. Mainly because of the White Fang and people still treating faunus like trash. I decided to take some notes instead of drawing since something of what he said became interesting.

"Ms. Rose!" He suddenly called as I was writing things down.

I looked up from my sheet of paper. I noticed stares were coming at me from each student who was paying attention. Did I do something wrong?

"Yes Mr. Port?" I answered.

"I see you're taking notes in my classroom," he started, " which is excellent. May I ask you a question since you're doing so?" I raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Good. What is your opinion on hate towards faunus and humans?"

I blinked. My opinion? Did he really ask me this because I was taking notes or did he know I was friends with a faunus? I could still feel the stares of the students. I noticed my friend, Yang, was watching too. Out of the corner of my eye, that mysterious girl wasn't reading her book anymore but watching also. I became quite nervous of all these stares. I don't like being put on the spot like this. I feel like I'll make a fool out of myself. Though, I decided to answer it anyway.

"Stupid," I told him. His eyebrows raised in surprise at my simple answer so I decided to explain further. One simple answer can't really prove my point. "I mean, honestly, why hate on someone who is different from you? That's pointless and a waste of time. Just like the war. Both sides hated each other just because one was different from the other."

"Interesting Ms. Rose," the teacher said. "I really like what you said there but can you tell me this? Do you know how we could stop this hate war now? "

I shook my head. "I don't know," I answered. "Maybe it'll never end for all I know but for now, I'm on no one's side. Like I said before, this is pointless."

He gave me a strange look but then smiled. It seemed forced though. I just ignored it though. "Thank you Ms. Rose," he said. Before he could say anything else to me, the bell rang. Class was over. Thank god! I had all that pressure on me. I practically felt glares burning into my back from those who didn't like what I was saying.

"Well, looks like class is over," he said going back to his desk. "Make sure you finish that assignment I gave you. Have a nice day!"

I quickly got up from my seat and looked around for a moment. I still needed to thank that girl and also get the hell out before someone attacks me. She already left. Seriously? Why does she does she seem to leave every time I need to say something to her? Well, it only happened once so it wasn't that big of a deal to anyone but to me it was. I turn into a coward when I get yelled at by someone. For her to come over and speak up for me meant a lot.

"Hey Ruby," called Yang as she approached me. "That was really cool what you said. I bet you were nervous."

"God, you don't how nervous I was," I told her. "Did you see everybody staring at me. I could feel them on my back...trying to bare into my flesh."

She laughed at my last comment. "Oh you're overreacting. Not everyone was staring at you."

I look at her. "Okay...maybe everyone."

I pick up my bag from my desk and we leave the classroom to our next class. Maybe I'll see her again. Probably at lunch or in the hallway or something. We meet up with Velvet at our next class, Biology, and head in.

* * *

The day ends quickly and Velvet and I walk to my locker. We already stopped at hers so she could get her things. While we were walking, I told her about what happened in my history class. She agreed to what I said to Mr. Port. I took my things that I needed to bring out of my locker and then closed it.

We then walked out of the school and chatted about other things. Velvet told me that today no one bothered her in the two classes that we weren't together in. That made me happy. I just wish it was like that everyday. As we were walking, I stopped at looked at one of the benches outside the school. Velvet stopped with me.

"What's wrong Ruby?" she asked.

At the bench was her. The girl who I needed to thank. "It's her," I told the rabbit faunus.

"Oh, that girl from yesterday." She followed me over to the girl. She was sitting at the bench, reading. She also had ear buds in her ears, listening to music. She must really love to read. Looks like we have one thing in common. She was sitting there alone, not caring about the world around her.

We both stood in front of her so she'd notice. She did and looked up. She took out one of her ear buds so she could hear. I noticed that she eyed Velvet very strangely. Please don't tell me she's one of them. She looked back at me.

"Hello," she said. "May I help you?"

I became very nervous. _Those eyes..._

"I just wanted to say thank you," I told her.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For...?"

"Yesterday." I could feel myself trembling but Velvet put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I didn't know this would be that hard. Maybe it's because I'm not used to talking to people I don't know. "Thanks for saving me from Weiss." I smiled down awkwardly at her, still feeling a little uneasy. Why is this so hard? I wasn't feeling this nervous before. Is it because of those eyes?

She blinked and then her features softened a little. "Oh, no problem," she said. "You two were causing a scene so I decided to see what was going on."

"Yea...so...that's all I want to say...um..." the words faded when I was missing something. Her name. She still stared at me with those amber eyes. Why do they make me so nervous?

"Oh," she said. "I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna and I already know you are because you're in my history class." She looked at Velvet. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Velvet Scarlatina," I told her.

"Hello," said Velvet.

"Well, it was nice meeting you both but..." she held up her book, "...I'd like to get back to my reading."

"Um, yea, nice meeting you." We both started backing away from the girl as she still stared at us. Maybe talking to her wasn't such a good idea. I looked over at Velvet and nodded before we both turned around to walk away.

"Oh by the way," she called causing us to turn back around. The was a small smile on her face. "I really liked what you said back there in history class."

"T-Thanks," I said before I waved good-bye and left with Velvet.

My nervousness died down as I left. God, I didn't know I was that socially awkward. It felt so hard talking to her than talking to someone else and the way she looked at Velvet seemed weird. But, the look wasn't like how a human would look at a faunus. It seemed different. I can't put my finger on it.

That girl, Blake, is one mysterious person. I'd say more mysterious than me. Her eyes bother me. It's like they're looking for something. Who is this girl? Why does she seem so scary to me now? It wasn't like this before. I felt Velvet put a hand on my shoulder again. I looked at her. She had a concerned look on her face.

"You alright?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Y-Yea I'm fine," I tell her. "I guess I'm a little uneasy when I talk to people I don't know. I should've just said thank you and then left. I'm not really used to a whole conversation. Sort of like you." The last part was supposed to be a joke to make me feel a little better. It worked.

She gabbed me in the arm. She's been doing that a lot lately. I don't mind though. They're playful gabs and I find it pretty cute. But yea, Velvet and I are alike in one thing. And that is with people. I'm more of the person who doesn't think before I want to go talk to someone and end up standing there like an idiot, like I did a while ago. Velvet on the other hand won't talk to anyone she knows unless spoken to.

* * *

The next few days of school, Blake and I didn't speak after that. She pretty much ignored me actually(WHAT DID I DO?!). Well, I thought it'd be nice to make another friend but I guess she wasn't interest. It was probably because of my clothes. A lot of people wouldn't want to talk to someone who dresses like a complete hobo, which I actually am. No one knows though. Anyway, I guess it didn't matter after that. She just did her usual thing. Read. I, on the other hand, was finding it increasingly difficult to ignore her.

After that talk we had a few days ago, she was everywhere. I hadn't noticed her before in the beginning but now I just see her all the time. In my classes, the hallways, fucking everywhere! God, if I hadn't known any better, I'd say that she was stalking me. No one else seemed to notice this and I actually started to think I was paranoid. Her being everywhere was probably all in my head.

Soon enough, I started hearing a lot about her all of a sudden. She went from "the girl who told off the Ice Queen" to "the really smart, mysterious girl". Yes, she's smart. I mean, really smart. I'm really smart to but she doesn't make a single mistake. Seriously, how do you do that? There were times where I saw her talk to other students and also talk to teachers about regular things, not just school wise. I even saw her talk to Weiss. Normal talk! First she disses Weiss on the first day they met and now they're chatting like BFFs?! I think I'm going mad.

This girl is, like, perfect and she didn't even have to try. Not that I was jealous, just...fascinated. The only person I've ever been fascinated of is Velvet. Who the hell was this girl and why won't she just get erased from my head like my memories(2)?

* * *

**(1) Glomp means hug or pounce on. (I feel you Ruby. Velvet is so kawaii!)**

**(2) Ruby is referring back to her childhood where she lost her memories. So she's saying why can't she forget Blake just like her memories.**

**Author's Note**

**Well...that was a thing. Did you see what I did there? No? Okay. So finally Ruby gets the mysterious girl's name. Blake. And now she's driving her insane. Trust me, she's not going insane. Not yet. Haha. Also, Ruby doesn't seem to like Weiss that much but don't worry because I'll fix that soon. Well, in a later chapter. But remember, Ruby is majorly OOC in this story. There is a reason for that too which I will not explain yet so stay tuned. **

**Anyway, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing. Love the feedback as always. Also, how's the story so for? Any likes? Dislikes? I'd love to know what you think. Any questions, PM me or just review and I'll kindly answer them.**

**Well, that's it for now. I still don't know when OVEGI will get back from her trip so for now I will be working on the next chapter. I already have an idea on what's it going to be about and I have a feeling you guys will hate me for it. Hehe. Alright that's enough of my talking. Koda out!**


	5. Chapter 3: Dying Bird

**Author's Note**

**Oh I'm back again! I didn't know I would be updating this again. Well, OVEGI's supposed to be coming back tomorrow so I won't be able to update this as often like I'm doing now. Hehe sorry guys. Anywaaay, you guys are probably going to hate me for this next chapter. *scratches head* I can't really say anything else about it. So, enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story. **

**Song for this chapter: **Koda- Staying

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 3: Dying Bird**

The next couple of days of school were quite alright. I had to do an in school project with the Ice Queen which was a total pain in the ass but after that she's actually said hi to me. Not a fake hi either. In the hallways, when I don't see her, she'd just say, "Hey dolt" or "Hello dunce". I know it still sounds a little rude but at least she says something. Maybe that Blake girl had said something to her. Either way, I'm okay now. I still don't talk to that girl but Velvet told me that she has talked to her before when she went into the bathroom. I feel like that girl wants to talk to everyone but me.

School aside, work's been alright too. We got a new employee, Mercury(1), I think his name was. He's a little scary and doesn't really talk much. He's not like Blake quiet but he's still quiet. I've talked to him once or twice each time I go to work and he's actually nice. He works in the back, mostly cleaning. He's also nice to Velvet. He told us that he has some friends that are faunus down where he lives. He also gets hit on by Yang but he doesn't seem interested. The other day ago he told me that he was gay which was interesting. Though, I didn't want to tell Yang yet because I thought it was funny every time he ignored her puns and corny pick up lines.

I didn't have work today. The boss decided to give me a day off. I don't know why but I honestly don't care. So instead of going to work after school, I went to check my mail. By the way, I use a P.O. Box as my address, which is the most damned expensive thing I ever purchased in my whole life! So I decided to see what I had in there. It was mostly suggestions from other colleges. They were okay but not as good as Vale University. They only pick the top students of Beacon. I'm still waiting to see if I get picked. I ended up not getting a letter from them today but it's not over yet. I still have time left. There were also college suggestions for Velvet too. She seemed to be interested in one though. Signal University down in Vytal(2). That place is pretty far but I heard that they have a lot of faunus applied there. The people there are really nice from what I've heard about it.

"So are you going to apply there?" I asked her.

"I want to," she started, "but I don't want to leave you here in Vale."

I chuckled. "Oh I'll be fine Velvet," I told her. "You really want to go there, right?" She nodded. "Well then you should go. Don't let anything stop you."

"I know that." She looked down at the letter then back at me. "But when I do, won't you get lonely?"

"Don't worry Velvet. We still have a few more months left in school. We'll see how it is once we get to that point." I really didn't want to think about what it would be like when Velvet and I part our ways. It was true though. I would definitely get lonely while she's gone.

She nodded again as I took the letter and put it in my bag. We hed out the post office to go back to the bus station. Velvet's ankle has been getting better. She's not limping like she used to. She says it's still a little sore but it doesn't affect her walking.

Back at home, the two of us usually work on our homework together while listening to the radio. The batteries still haven't died yet but I bought some more just in case. We've been listening to the radio every day ever since Junior gave it to us. Well, to Velvet. We also used it to help us go to sleep. I always wondered if anyone who's walking the streets would hear it. The radio also has an alarm clock installed in it so I can set it for school. It's actually been getting better now. It's probably because we're both used to living homeless now.

Later on, Velvet and I decided to take a walk around the city for the evening. Before you call me a complete idiot, I let Velvet borrow my hoodie so she could hide her ears. We didn't really do anything else. Just walked around. We also accidentally ended up in the Red Light District. I guess I didn't know my whole way around this city. Well, actually I walked around here before a couple of years back but I couldn't really remember how.

Velvet clutched at my shirt and pressed her face in my arm in embarrassment. I, on the other hand, caught myself looking at the some of the women. Some of them weren't half bad looking. I blinked as a blush formed onto my face. _Get ahold of yourself Ruby! _I thought. _This isn't the time to be staring! Right now we need to get out of here!_ And we did just that. We quickly left the place before something bad happened. Because you know, something bad always happens in the Red Light District.

Soon enough, we got out of there and went on the regular path. As we were walking, we came upon a Chinese Restaurant and in there was Yang and some of the lunch friends, just minus Nikos. I wasn't really in the mood to eat but I ended up being dragged in there by Velvet. I actually let her drag me in there because I'm too soft to say no to her. Yang was the first one to spot us.

"Ruby!" She shouted. "Velvet!"

After that, they all turned and looked. Dear God. Arc was the next to speak(3).

"Hey guys," he said. "Didn't know you'd be here."

I blinked. "We just got here," I told him.

"Oh," he said awkwardly as we sat down with them.

Jaune Arc is in two of my classes in school. He's a pretty awkward guy, kind of like me. We're both awkward. Socially awkward that is. He used to have a crush on me but then gave up when I showed absolutely no interest over him. He then move his crush to Pyrrha, who is not here right now, and Weiss, which I still can't believe. I understand that girl is pretty and all but her attitude is not pretty. He's probably the type of guy that goes for looks but that doesn't explain why he liked me. I look like a complete dude(4) and probably act like one too.

"You guys here to eat?" asked Yang.

"Well," I started. "I wasn't really hungry but you know what, why not." I didn't want to say that Velvet dragged me in here.

"Where'd you guys come from?" asked Ren.

"The Red Light District," I told them a little too bluntly.

Velvet punched my arm. Punched not gabbed. Punched. And it hurt like hell. How the hell did this girl get all of this strength?! I probably rubbed of on her.

"Ow!" I cried as I rubbed my arm. "What the hell Velvet?!" That's when I realized what I just said. Oh...Oh dear...

Velvet had a flustered look on her face while Yang's, Ren's, and Valkyrie's mouths hung agape. Arc tried to hide the blush on his face. I really need to think before I say something sometimes. This tends to be a habit of mine. No wonder why I'm so socially awkward. Silence filled our area while the rest of the people in the shop talked.

"You c-came from wh-where?!" Valkyrie asked breaking the silence.

"Ruby Rose in an obscene place?!" Yang questioned. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"I-I-It's not what you think!" I said, trying to get them to not have the wrong idea. "That wasn't the first time I've been there." What the fuck Ruby?! Think!

Velvet almost fell out of her seat while Yang was fuming with anger and Ren's and Valkyrie's mouths still hung agape. Arc's eyes widened as his whole face turned red as my sweatshirt.

"Ruuuuby~~" called Yang in anger. Another thing about Yang, I know I said she treats me like a little sister but she REALLY treats me like a little sister. As in, going in over getting mad at me if I did something I'm not supposed to do.

"You went there before?!" asked Arc in disbelief.

Velvet finally came to the rescue before we got into more mayhem. "Mou, Ruby you need to think," she told me, small glare on face. _I know I do. _She then turned to the others. "We were just lost and ended up there for a while but came right back onto the track. We were taking an evening walk."

Everyone calmed down after that. Thank you Velvet! Yang's anger died down also. For a second there, I thought I was going to get hit by her also. Thank God I didn't. Otherwise, I end up with a broken bone somewhere. Yang does work out after all.

"Jeez, you guys scared me there," said Arc. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?! You think Velvet and I would just go there for fun?" I asked him.

"Oh not Velvet," he answered. "Just you." I frowned. I wouldn't do that!

They all started laughing. I know he was obviously joking but that did kind of hurt a little. I didn't tell them though. Didn't want to cause a scene.

So we all chatted away for the rest of the night and ate. We left at about nine and went home. I got back at Arc by making a joke about his and Nikos's names. Well, last names. He looked pretty mad but serves him right for saying that about me.

* * *

Once we were home, we quickly went to bed. We didn't go to sleep yet but decided to listen to the radio. We listened to the news station to see the weather for the next day. While we were listening, the reporter start talking about what just happened today at a local dust shop. A White Fang member stole about twenty dust crystals from the shop. They suspected the thief to be Black Cat since she's the excellent thief of the gang.

"They still never caught her yet?" I asked as I turn the station. "I haven't heard about her in a while so I thought she got caught already."

"She does hide in the shadows as reporters say," Velvet told me.

"I find that amazing," I said. "Someone who can hide in the shadows and not get found."

"People can't hide for long." I looked at her. "You know that old saying, you can run but you can't hide. She'll end up getting tired of running and get caught."

"Oh, I forgot about that." I turned to a station where they just played some classic piano music.

We sat there for a while, listening to the music and looking up at the stars. I wished I could do this forever. Just sit here with Velvet and look up at the stars and not give a damn about anything else. About the racial war, about being homeless, about everything.

I felt pressure on my shoulder. A nice pressure. I looked down and noticed Velvet was leaning her head on it. I let out a long relaxed sigh. This wasn't so bad. This was surprisingly nice. I rested my eyes a little, careful not to fall asleep. I noticed Velvet wasn't asleep either. She was doing the same as me. Just resting her eyes.

"Hey," I called suddenly causing Velvet to pick her head up and look at me. "When we both get out of college, I want us to live together like we are now but in a real house up in Vytal."

A smile formed on her face. "That sounds wonderful," she said.

"And we'll take this radio along with us." I grinned from ear to ear when she giggled.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." She giggles again when I start to nuzzle my nose against her's.

* * *

The next week, Velvet ended up getting sick. I don't know how she got sick but it doesn't seem major. Just a regular fever people usually get. Luckily, I always come prepared and gave her some medicine. I also made her some soup to help with her fever. She pestered me to go on to school without her. At first I didn't agree because I didn't want to leave her alone here sick, but she kept telling me that she'll be fine so then I ended up giving in and left. I was still worried throughout the school day though.

Yang and the others asked me if she was okay. I told her she's just sick and that'll she'll be fine. I forgot to tell you guys, I told the group that Velvet is my adopted cousin from my aunt and uncle so there wasn't any suspicions. I'm a good liar even though I'm a horrible talker.

It was basically a regular day. Though, a fight did happen with one of Cardin's friends and some other kid. They both got suspended. I also saw Blake again. This time, she said hi to me. She actually said hi. It happened when I passed by her in the hallway. I wasn't paying attention though like always while I'm walking so I was caught off guard. I can still remember those words. "Hey Ruby." I know it's not a big deal but for someone who ignored me for like a whole month and now spoke to me was actually something. Also, Weiss and I got an A on our project which I'm very glad that it wasn't a take home one. She even smiled at me when we got it. Well, she turned back to her old self at the end of the day when I saw Arc trying to flirt with her. Can't that boy understand that she's not interested? Him and Yang have something in common.

After school, I come home and find Velvet asleep with the radio on. I had to change the batteries two days ago. She woke up while I was putting on my uniform for work. I asked her if she wanted to come along even though she was sick but she still said no. I guess it would be okay to leave her here. I mean, she was fine when I came home. So with that, I left to work.

At work, Junior, our boss, was in a very crabby mood. He kept snapping on us if we even made a tiny mistake. I kind of wished that Velvet came along so she could calm him down a little. I told him that Velvet was sick when he asked why she wasn't with me and he snapped at me for not taking care of her. What a prick. I talked to Mercury some more too. I also ended up telling Yang that he was gay and that she should stop trying. The look on her face was priceless. Even the Malachite Sisters were laughing. They already knew he was gay from the day he started working.

I took the bus back home like I always do. Subways are too expensive even though they get you to your destination faster and are more comfortable. As I was walking home, I heard sirens. I ignored them though. Not really important for me. The police cars and ambulance were parked at the front of an alley. A murder must've happened.

I blinked. Could it...No! Ruby, what there hell are you thinking?! Velvet is at home. She'd never go out of the house. She knew better. I quickly walk back to the abandoned warehouse where she was. It was half a mile away from the alley. I enter the place and call her name.

"Velvet!" I called. "I'm back!"

I run up the steps to see if she was asleep in the bed. She wasn't there. My body quickly gets tensed. No...I quickly turn back around and leave the place, remembering the sirens. No, no, no! I run...fast. Faster than I've ever ran in my life, praying that what my mind thinking was not true and she was still home, around there somewhere.

I'm back at where the cars were parked and wheeled around the corner of the alley. There was a crowd of police and some news people. I quickly pushed out of their way, ignoring their calls for me to get back. There was yellow tape but I didn't look at that. I looked at the body in the middle of it. I stand there frozen. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

Velvet is lying on the ground, as if she's sleeping, but her eyes were open and her chest wasn't moving. The clothes she had on this morning were torn up and there was scratches on all over her body. There was also hand marks on her neck, meaning that the attacker strangled her. What caught my eye the most and what disgusted me the most was that she has a terrified look on her face. I continue to stare, not aware of the growing crowd of curious people. I don't feel well. A strange feeling starts to come from my gut then slowly starts to make its way up. I quickly run somewhere but not leaving the alley and throw up.

That's not Velvet. That girl, dead in the alley, is not Velvet. Velvet is home, laying in bed. This is all a dream. I'm actually asleep at work. This is not real. This is not real. THIS IS NOT FUCKING REAL! She's probably wondering where I am right now. There's no way that this is her.

Once when I finally let go of all the contents that came out of my stomach, I stand back up straight. I notice a police officer approaching me. No...get the hell away from me!

"Ma'am," he says. "Do you know this woman?"

I shook my head and quickly dart out of the alley before he could say anything else, ignoring the voice in my head that tells me Velvet is gone and that there's nothing I can do about it. I end up back at the abandoned warehouse, upstairs with the empty mattress. I notice something that I didn't notice before. The place was a mess. It wasn't like that before. I look down at the tipped over radio. And then it hits me.

_Velvet's dead..._

I really don't want to believe it. I let out a loud scream and pull at my hair. She's not dead. Velvet is not dead.

_She's dead..._

I reach down and pick up the radio. She's here. She's not dead. I back away from the mattress that I noticed had drops of blood on it. I bump into the wall and slide down, still holding onto the radio for dear life. I repeat the same thing over again. She's not dead. She's not dead. She's not dead.

_Velvet is dead..._

_Dead..._

_Gone..._

_Faded..._

_Disappeared..._

_Never coming back..._

_Dead..._

_Dead..._

_DEAD._

"SHUT UP!" I scream as I throw the radio. It doesn't break.

I start shaking. I'm not crying though. I should be, but I'm not. I can't. The emotion I'm feeling right now cannot be described in words or tears. I don't know what I feel right now. I feel hollow. Empty. Velvet is dead. No matter how many times I say she's not, she is. I'm here alone. Again. For the rest of my life. It hurts. So much. It's my fault she's dead. I shouldn't have listened to her. I should've stayed here with her and took care of her. Why? WHY?! Why god?! Why the fuck did it have to be her? She never did anything. I still remembered the look on her face. She looked so scared. I wanted to kill whoever did that to her. Disgusting.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, staring at the other wall, feeling so dead inside. Feeling like Velvet. Dead. I ended up falling asleep like this. I didn't care. I did not want to lay in that bed where Velvet was dragged out of. It hurts so much. Velvet, my best friend, is gone...and there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing at all...

* * *

**(1) Since Volume 2 of RWBY isn't out yet, I don't know Mercury's personality. **

**(2)I don't know if Vytal is a place or its just a festival but on here it will be a place.**

**(3) Ruby tends to call some of her friends by their last name.**

**(4) Ruby is self-conscious so that's why she says that.**

**Author's**** Note**

**Yea...I killed off Velvet. I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! I needed to do this for the story. I'm really sorry. It's just that my angsty needs were bothering me so much that they pushed me over the edge. *sighs* Welp, that was chapter 3. Hehe...**

**How was it anyone? Good? Bad? Likes? Dislikes? Let me know by reviewing. I'd always love to know what you think about my story so far. Also, how's the story? Let me know!**

**Next chapter will have more angst in it. This time it has to be added because you know...Velvet's dead. *cries* (My poor baby!) I won't be able to update as fast because now that OVEGI's coming back, I have to go back on the main project. So yea. Well, that's about it. Over and out, y'all!**


	6. Chapter 4: Heart Ache

**Author's Note**

**Don't, just, don't say anything. I was dying after I posted up that chapter. I really couldn't deal with that being the last chapter. It left me somewhat unsatisfied so here you have it. Another chapter. Don't think you're gonna get this often. That last chapter kept scratchin at me and I needed to do something about it. So this is a gift from me to you. **

**Also thanks for the 1,568 views on this story! I appreciate you guys giving it a chance to read. Thanks to those who favorited and followed my story too. And thanks to those who reviewed also. Thanks everyone! **

**This chapter will have a lot of angst because you know...I like angst aaaand because it is needed anyway. So enough talk about that. Don't forget to give me some feedback on this chapter when you're done reading. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs in this story.**

**Song for this chapter: **Coldplay- The Scientist**(I'm obsessed with this song)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 4: Heart Ache**

The next day, I wake up to the sound of the alarm going off. My eyes slowly open to see that I'm still sitting there. Back against the wall. I stand up and walk over to the radio. Picking it up, I look at the time. That's right, I have to go to school. I turned off the alarm and toss the radio onto the mattress. I take off my work uniform and slip something else on. Before I leave, I look back at the room one last time. It still makes me sick.

On my way to school, I realize that I forgot to do my homework. Looks like this is a first. I didn't care though. I didn't actually care about anything anymore. Now that Velvet's gone, I can't seem to bring myself to care about anything. When she died, she took my life with her. And it's my fault. I could've saved her. I could've stayed with her when she told me to go but I didn't. I'm so fucking stupid. Why her? Why couldn't it have been me? She never did anything. All I did was steal things and live like a complete bum. It should've been me. I'm the one that deserves to die. I still haven't cried yet either. Funny, because I really want to but it seems like nothing will come out(1).

At school, I avoided everyone. I didn't care who it was. When someone said hi to me, I ignored them. In the classes I just sat there. I wasn't really listening or doing anything. I just sat there and looked into space. When teachers said something to me, I scowled at them, causing them to leave me be. People noticed Velvet wasn't here again today and asked me if she was sick again. I wanted to punch them in the face. For those who had known what happened to her, they looked at me with pity in their eyes. Just leave me alone...

At lunch I sat alone. I didn't want to deal with anyone right now. I don't even know why I went to school in the first place today. I had no enthusiasm like I used to. I didn't eat either. I wasn't hungry. Yang and the others saw me sitting alone and came to join me. What. The. Fuck. I just want to be alone.

"Ruby?" she called. I didn't answer. "What's wrong?" So she didn't know either. Well, not that many teens bother to watch the news anymore. They pay attention to more of those interesting things they put on TV.(2) I can't because I'm...you know...homeless. I listen to the news though.

She scooted closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I quickly jerked away. They all stared at me with wide eyes like I wasn't actually Ruby. Just leave me alone...

Yang called my name again. "Ruby-"

"I'm fine," I answered and left the lunch room.

I just want to be alone. On the way to where ever, I bumped into someone. For fuck's sake!

"Hey watch it..." They turned around and looked at me. It was the Ice Princess. Great...She looked at me oddly then frowned. "Hey Dolt, watch where you're going."

"Sorry," I told her, looking down at my feet.

"You don't look so good," she said. Ya think? "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I tried to walk past her but she wouldn't let me. Please! Just leave me alone!

"No it's not. What happened?" She looked around as if there was something missing. "Where's your friend? The rabbit faunus."

I clenched my fists tight remembering Velvet. Just. Leave. Me. Alone. Weiss looked down at me with (worry?) in her eyes. She tried to reach out for me but I ended up slapping her hand away. She gasped and looked at me in surprise.

"Ruby?" she called.

"Sorry," I tell her as I walk past. "Just leave me alone."

For the rest of the school day, I got the same questions over and over again. From students and teachers. They wouldn't leave me alone. It was always "what's wrong" or "are you okay" or "what happened". I wanted it to stop. It all to stop. I just wanted to be left alone...

Later on, while I was leaving school, I ran into Blake. Why am I running into so many people? She didn't say anything to me surprisingly but she did give me a concerned look. I brushed past her and left. I decided to take the subway home because I wanted to leave as fast as possible. I wanted to sleep. Sleep forever like Velvet(3).

I won't be able to see her again. The police probably took her body and locked it up somewhere. I couldn't do anything. There will probably be more news about her death. More kids in school will here about it. Yang and the others will hear about it. More of the teachers will hear about it. And when they all hear about it, they will all turn to me because they know I've been with her the most. They know that I was really close to her. They know that I loved her more than anything else in the world. They'll all know. And when they do, I'll be the one responsible for everything.

After the train ride, I went over to the payphone in the station to call the boss up. I placed some change into the payphone and dialed his number. I waited a couple of moments before he answered. He sounded a little groggy over the other line. Did he just wake up?

"Hello?" he answered.

"Um hey boss," I replied. "It's Ruby...um...I won't be able to make it to work today. Can I take the day off?"

It was silent for a moment which had me worried but then there was a sigh.

"Rose," he started, "I heard what happened..." There was a sudden pang in my chest. "I'm really sorry for your loss." I squeezed at the phone. "When I heard about what happened on the news...I was speechless and then..." There was another sigh. I bit my lip hard. Don't do it Ruby. Don't cry. Not now. "...then I thought about you. God, I really hope you're gonna be okay. I'm also sorry for snapping at you yesterday." There was a sudden stinging in my eyes. Don't do it Ruby! "Listen, you can take as long as you want to feel better. When you do, you can come back to work but for now...just rest or something. I still can't believe this happened. I just hope you feel better whenever the day comes. See ya Rose." And with that he hung up. He knew...

I held onto the phone a little while longer as it beeped. The stinging never left my eyes. I can't cry. Not now. Not while everyone's around here. I hang up the phone and quickly go into the public bathroom. It was empty in there so I just stood at the sink. I lost all my composure as soon as I went into the bathroom.

I held onto the sink counter tightly and sobbed. I let everything I held in out. I shook and choked with each thought of Velvet. I miss her smile. Her voice. Her cute bunny ears. Everything. They're all gone and I'll never be able to see them again. She was probably so scared when the person attacked her. She probably wished that I was there to save her. She probably wished that she could go back in time and stop me from leaving her.

_Nobody said it was easy..._

I started to realize that I wasn't just crying for her, but I was also crying for myself. I'm crying because Velvet's gone but I'm also crying because now I'm alone again. I'm crying because I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I'm cry because I'm homeless trash. I'm crying because I'm so fucked up. I'm so fucked up in a fucked up world like this.

_It's such a shame for us to part..._

I buried my face into my hands. I don't know how long I was standing there. Crying. I didn't care though. I never care. I don't want to be alone...

_Nobody said it was easy..._

I stopped crying and looked up at the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot from me crying. I stare at myself in the mirror in disgust then I draw my fist back and punch through it. Shards of glass dug into my hand but it didn't hurt. I felt numb. Blood trickled down my hand. I punched it again, this time with more force. It still doesn't hurt.

"Why?!" I snapped, hitting the broken mirror again. "Why did have to be this way?! Why goddamit!" And again. "Why the fuck was it her and not me?!" Blood trickled on the wall and into the sink. I still felt numb. I felt numb all over. "It's not fair. It's just not..."

I wasn't sad anymore. I was now angry. Angry at everything. Tears came down my face again as I recoil for another punch but stop when I hear a voice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" It snapped.

I spun around to snap back at the person but when I did, I stopped. My eyes widened. It was her. Blake. She was standing there, at the doorway of the bathroom, glaring hard at me. I blinked a few times as if I'm trying to see if this was real or not. What's she doing here? I see her eyes land on my hand that was now covered in glass and blood. She looks back up at me, still glaring. I shake my head and clench my free hand, glaring back at her.

"What?"

She takes a step closer to me as I back away. Her features soften a little but she still has a hard look on her face. Her eyes study me carefully. Those eyes...

"What do you want?!" I asked, backing away as she takes another step. I start shaking.

"You've been crying," she said.

"No I wasn't," my pride tells her. "Leave me alone. I'm fine."

She looks down at my hand again. An unamused look was on her face. "Then why is your hand like that?" she asked taking another step closer. "Why were you punching the mirror?"

"I..." I try to back away again but I can't. My back is to the wall. I'm trapped. "I can fix this. I have a first aid kit in my bag. I'm fine...just leave me alone."

She ignored me. "Why were you crying?" She looked down at me. Her dark, amber eyes pierced through mine.

"It's none of your business so why don't you leave me alone?!" I snapped. "Why do even you care?"

I try to get away but she slams her hand against the wall, making it unable for me to leave. My heart rate quickens as I find it very hard to breathe now. I then glare at her again as my anger comes back. "Why do you fucking care?!" I yell, too sad and angry to keep my voice down. A little confused also. "Why don't you just leave me alone?! I don't want to be bothered! Just leave me..." I'm shocked to find tears coming down my cheeks for the second time. I'm crying in front of her. I cover my eyes with the arm that's not bloodied, trying to hide my face from her. "...alone..."

"Ruby," she called, softly. Her voice was filled with worry and concern.

I continued to cry in front of her pathetically. "Just...leave...please..." I manged to gasp out through my choking sobs. This is just pathetic. Here I am, crying over something that I can't change, looking so pitiful. All the pride that I once had was gone. Gone forever. Just like Velvet. My entire body shook and I wanted to just curl into a ball right here, on the bathroom floor.

_No one ever said it would be this hard..._

Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and another wrap around my neck. She pulled me flushed against her with my head nuzzled into the crook of her neck. I stood there for a moment, too shocked to do anything. Finally, I realize that she's hugging me and I try to pull away but she doesn't let me.

"Blake..." I cried, still trying push her away. "Stop...let go...please!"

I'm not really used to contact like this. It took me a while to get used to Velvet hugging me because of bad experiences. I continued to try pushing her away but she still never let go. I ended up giving up after that.

"Its okay to cry sometimes, Ruby," she whispered against my ear. "Just let everything out." She pulled me in closer and stroked my head.

"Please..." I cried again. My good hand suddenly reaches up and grab at her shirt, trying to hold onto it for dear life. "...don't let go..." I started to sob quietly as I held onto her tightly. "Don't let go..."

"I won't," she told me. "I promise."

I continued to let everything that I kept in out. From the coldness I felt before, I suddenly felt warm. Safe. I liked it. As I cried, Blake whispered comforting words to me. Everything inside me ached so much. All I wanted was someone to hold right now. I needed it. I was lying the whole time. I didn't actually want to be alone. I wanted someone with me. I hated being alone.

_Oh, take me back to the start..._

That song played over and over in my head. It was all true. I wish I could change everything. This was all my fault. Everything was all my fault. Why did I ever run away? I don't understand what's going on anymore. Everything that happened. I felt tired and confused.

I don't let go of Blake. I didn't want to. We were still standing there, for what seemed like forever then suddenly everything goes dark and I fall asleep.

* * *

**(1) Did you ever want to cry but you just couldn't? That's how Ruby's feeling.**

**(2) Honestly, I don't really think most kids watch the news anymore. I'd know because I'm one of them. Hehe...**

**(3)Don't get the wrong idea. Ruby's not going to try to kill herself but she is thinking about it.**

**Author's Note**

**And there we have it! Finally, I satisfied the need that's been bothering me so much. And look, a random ladybug appeared! Hurray! I told you it was coming soon. There was also a little cliffy right there because Ruby just falls asleep right then and there and you're gonna wonder what'll happen to her next. Well my friend, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter. **

**Anyway how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing! I always enjoy reading what you guys thinks so far. How's the story to far to? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know. Any questions, PM me or review and I'll kindly answer them. **

**I won't be updating in a while but to make it up to you guys, next chapter is going to be long. Longer than these other chapters. Also, a lot of stuff happens next chapter so stay tuned. Anyway, that's it for now. Don't forget to review! Koda out!**


	7. Chapter 5: Fear

**Author's Note**

**Oh look, I'm back! Well, I said I was going to be back anyway. So, I've been working on this on my breaks at work and working on the other story in the weekend. Apparently, a collaboration on a story takes longer work than doing one on your own. So, here it is. I finished this first before the other story. **

**Like I said last chapter, this is going to be long. Angst is also contained in this chapter. I'm starting to think that I should actually put the genre as angst instead of drama. I don't know yet.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading so far. Right now this story is at 2,257 views. Thanks guys for checking this story out and don't forget to favorite or follow this story if you like it. Also, give me some feedback by reviewing. Well that's enough talk for now. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Songs for this chapter: **Arkasia- Pandemonium & JubyPhonic- Shounen Brave

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 5: Fear**

I open my eyes to find myself staring at a white ceiling. This isn't the abandoned warehouse. If it was, there wouldn't be a ceiling. Something also feels incredibly soft. I blink a few moments registering that I'm not home. Where am I? I sit up from the bed. A bed. Not just a mattress, a bed. I look around for a moment, realizing I'm in someone's room. I also noticed that my jacket and bag were gone and that my hand was bounded up in bandages.

That's when it hits me. Velvet, the mirror, Blake, everything. I look over and see a cup full of clear, red liquid. It had shards of glass that sunk at the bottom of it and there were tweezers next to the cup. I'm at Blake's place. She carried me over here and fixed up my hand. My hand. I looked at it again and noticed that I couldn't really move it. Oh, I broke it. Shaking my head, I get up from the bed. I don't exactly know what to do now but I just decided to get up.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice from the door.

I jumped back, startled, then turned around to see who it was. Of course it was Blake. She had a bowl in her hands and an unamused look on her face. She walked across the room and put it down on a small table then turned to me.

"I-" I was interrupted by being pushed back onto the bed. Blinking, I looked up at her in confusion then a frown fixated on my face. "What the hell?"

"You shouldn't get up," she said.

"Why not?" I snapped. "I can walk perfectly."

She frowned at my stubbornness. Well you shouldn't push me all of a sudden. Though, I complied and pulled the covers on the bed over me. Blake sat down at the edge of the bed and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed down to my hand. "I used the first-aid kit in your bag to patch that up," she told me. "Your hand is pretty broken."

More like majorly broken. I can't move it. "Yea, I know. Thanks." I look at the bowl on the small table. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's that?"

She followed my eyes to the bowl. "Oh it's soup. I made it for you."

I frowned again. "Why?"

"Well," she started, "I thought that maybe you were going to be hungry when you woke up."

On cue, my stomach growled. Heat rose to my cheeks as I turned away in embarrassment. I could hear a soft chuckle come from Blake.

"Thanks," I mumbled, still embarrassed.

She shrugged then stood up. "After you're done that, sleep some more. I have to go out somewhere." She left the room before I could say anything else.

I fell back onto the bed and looked at the ceiling. This doesn't make any sense. I'm too confused to even collect what's going on. I understand she carried me here from the subway station but what got me stumped was why it was her. I'd understand if it was Yang or the others. I'd understand if it was the boss or Mercury or the Malachite sisters. Hell, I'd even understand if it was Weiss. But I don't understand why it was her of all people. She practically ignored me for a whole two months and now she comforts me and takes me to her place? It doesn't make any sense.

I sighed as I turned my head to the bowl of soup. Steam came up from it meaning that it was still hot. "I guess I could eat," I told myself. "Nothing else better to do."

* * *

_"Did you fall again Velvet?" I sighed as I helped her up off the ground. "You need to be more careful." I noticed a medium sized scraped on her knee and shook my head. _

_"I-I'm so...I'm sorry," she cried as tears fell from her eyes."I tripped over the rock."_

_"I know that." I sat her down on the curb and rummaged through my bag to find my first-aid kit. "How old are you again?_

_"Eighteen," she answered, trying to wipe the tears away._

_"And you're still crying over little boos-boos like that?" I asked her. Sighing, I take out a band-aid and medical wipes._

_"I'm sorry." _

_"Quit apologizing," I tell her, opening up the packet of the medical wipes. "I'm not mad." I take out the wipe as I say, "Now this may sting a bit so no crying."_

_"Okay." She squeaked and clenched her eyes shut when it came in contact with her scrape. After I wiped up most of the blood and cleaned the cut, I placed the band-aid on it. _

_"See? All better," I told her. She smiles at me and I give her one in return but then I turn smug. "See? It wasn't so bad ya big baby."_

_She slaps me on the arm and turns away flushed in embarrassment. "Ruuuby~~," she cried. "Don't be so mean." _

_I laugh when she turns back around and gives me a pouty look. That's really adorable. "I'm only joking Velvet," I told her, raising my hands in defense. "I'm sorry."_

_"I know. I forgive you." She smiles at me again then looks down at her knee. The scrape was covered under a large band-aid. "Alright, we can go now."_

_"You don't need helping walking?" My smug look comes back._

_She slaps my arm again. "Ruuuby!"_

* * *

And just like that, my eyes open quickly and everything fades from my head. I blink a few times, registering that it was a dream. But it wasn't just a dream, it was a memory. If this keeps up, I may never feel better. I let out a sigh and notice it's dark. It must be night. I have to leave. As for why, I have school tomorrow. I decided to push forward and continue to go even if I'm in so much pain. I look over and notice Blake staring down at me. She came back? When was this?

My eyebrows furrow in confusion as my mouth opens for me to say something but she cuts me off. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You look like you had a nightmare."

I shook my head. "No, it wasn't a nightmare," I tell her. "It's nothing..."

"It's obviously something if you woke up like that." Her faces turns into a frown. What the hell?!

"It's none of your business, okay?" I snapped at her as I sit up.

"Was it about her?" she asked suddenly, causing me to stop.

I stare at her for a moment then blink. "What...?"

"The dream," she started, "was it about her? Velvet?"

My eyes widened. How does she...where did...? I don't even know what's going on anymore. Why did she ask me that? Wait...She knows. She knows also. I scowl at her, angry for what she said. This isn't even any of her business. Why does she keep pushing herself into it? Unless...

"I heard what happened," she said. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

I turn my head away from her. I don't want to talk about her. I need to go home. I'm getting really uncomfortable here. There's something about this girl that makes me extremely nervous. It's those eyes. They keep bothering me. I can't stay here any longer.

"I've lost a lot of loved ones so I understand what it's like to lose someone," she told me as she reached out for my hand.

I shiver at that touch of her fingers. Still, I stay silent. I have to leave and I have to leave NOW. Her thumb circles on my knuckles as she continues to speak.

"The pain, the anger, the sadness," she says. "I've been through all of that. It tears you apart and it takes time to put the pieces back together." She squeezes my hand. "You can't do that on your own..."

I turn back around and stare at her again. I stare straight into her eyes, searching for something, anything. It was hard though. Seeing how they glowed in the dark. Though, I didn't break the eye contact. Her thumb goes back to a circling motion on my hand.

"...you know?" She continues to stare at me for a long time as I stare back.

She took the staring as a challenge. Who can stare the longest without breaking eye contact? "I'll play this game with you," she's probably thinking. Who was this girl? The way she talks sends shivers down my spine and the way she looks at me is as if she knows something. Did she...did she find out? Does she know I'm homeless?

I ended up breaking the eye contact and look down at my lap. No matter how long I looked, I'd end up losing this game to her. Those eyes are too scary to stare at for so long.

"I have to go," I told her. "Thanks for taking care of me..."

She raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she asks. "You don't look so good."

I give her a nervous laugh. _That's because you make me nervous, _I thought as I cleared my throat. "I'm fine Blake, really," I answered. "You don't have to worry."

She eyes my broken hand then looks at me, unamused. Oh...

"Well, let me at least take you home," she suggested.

"No!" I shouted causing her eyebrows to rise in shock. I change the tone of my voice, realizing this. "No, it's okay. I can go home by myself."

"But what about your parents? I need to at least tell them that you were with me." She tilts her head in curiosity.

Damn it! "It's fine. I'll tell them that I passed out and that you took care of me." I give her an awkward smile, hoping she would buy it.

It looks like she wants to believe me but her facial expression says otherwise. A slight frown forms on her face as she still shows her curiosity.

"What about your hand?" she asked.

"I'll...I'll think of something," I told her as I start to get up from the bed.

"Ruby..."

"I'm fine!" I run a hand through my hair. "I'm perfectly fine, okay? Look, thanks for everything, really. I need to get home." I looked around the room. "Where's my stuff?"

She gets up from the chair that was near the bed and heads over to her closet. She opens the door and pulls out my bag and hoodie, then hands it to me. Putting on my sweatshirt, I say my thanks and leave the room with her following behind.

When I walked out, I scanned the area. It was a house. Not an apartment. A house. It was decent looking too. I could hear the sound of a TV coming from downstairs. Someone else must be in here. Her parents maybe?

I head down the stairs to her front door. Blake opens the door to let me out. "You know," she started, "I don't really like you going out like this."

I sighed. "I know that," I told her. "Thanks again by the way and...I'll see you at school."

And with that, I quickly leave the place. I don't look back though. I could already feel her stare hitting my back. I don't know if I convinced her or she actually knew something was up with me. It was hard to read from her face. Usually, I can read people easily but her...it took longer than I expected. Something was up with this girl and I can't put my finger on it.

When I get back home I throw my bag onto the floor. Running my hand through my hair, I pace back and forth through the room, collecting everything that happened today. That damned girl is getting in my head! I let out a scream, frustrated with everything. How could I let someone like her get into my head.

"Fucking shit," I cursed. I usually curse when I'm frustrated or extremely pissed off. Velvet would always hit me for swearing. My heart clenches thinking about her. Damn it. "What the hell?"

This continued for the night until I tired myself out with all of this thinking. I didn't sleep on the mattress. Instead, I took the pillow and blanket and slept on the floor. I didn't want to lay where Velvet was dragged away from. The floor wasn't comfortable but it was decent. I curled into a ball and cried myself to sleep. I was so frustrated that tears came down my face.

I used to cry myself to sleep when I was younger back when I was on my own and at the foster homes. I'm still on my own but that time I was young and scared. I still am scared. I'm not scared of the guy who attacked Velvet. No. I was scared of everything else.

* * *

The next day, I woke up from a nightmare. Thankfully, my alarm saved me from the terrorizing dream. I wiped the sweat that had formed on my forehead and turn off the alarm. I took off the clothes that I had on yesterday and put something different on. I need to go to the laundry mat soon. I look at my hand and frown.

"This was my writing hand too," I said. Pathetic Ruby, pathetic.

Once when I enter the school, everyone looks at me...and also my hand. I ignore the pitying eyes and start my day off regularly. When people asked me about my hand, I scowled at them, scaring them off. I ran into my principle too. He wanted me to explain what happened to Velvet. As much as I want to cuss his butt off, I didn't. Instead, I told him that she died like it said on the news and she won't be coming back. He looked at me with pity too.

Yang and the others found out too and I was pulled into a death hug my her. I didn't really push her away because I really needed a hug. Though, I did when I started getting suffocated by her boobs. None of them asked my about my hand because they heard about the students who got scowled at(haha).

In my classes, I had to write with my left hand since my right one was in no use. I'm not even Ambidextrous so my handwriting comes up somewhat sloppy. I'll admit that I couldn't read some of it either.

I talked to Blake again today also. This time she approached me. Not that I was trying to avoid her but I wasn't in the mood to talk to her after yesterday. She wanted to know if I was okay and if my parents were okay. I told her I was fine and that my parents understood. She didn't seem convinced. Usually I'm good at lying. How can she tell? She also gave me her number for me to call her if I was feeling okay. What the hell? Though, I keep it anyway.

After school and on the way home, I run into Cardin and his group of idiots. They're all smirking widely at me. Great...

"So Rose," he started. "We heard what happened to your friend."

I don't say anything but just stare at them.

"Sucks doesn't it?" he asked. "You were her only friend too but you know what they say, 'trash deserves to rot'."

I was about to snap at him for saying that but I decided not to. "Go away Cardin," I told him.

Him and his buddies started laughing. Good grief...

"I don't think so Rose," he said. "When I say trash deserves to rot." He pulls on my sweatshirt but I smack his hand away. His smirk widens. "Trash deserves to rot." I knew he was pointing it at me. I am trash after all. "You know, you should've joined your 'friend'. It would've made less trash in this school. Nobody would miss you and nobody misses her."

"Cardin I said back off," I snapped, scowling at him.

He put his hands up in mock defense. "Or let's say this, what if they think you're the one who killed it?" He used 'it'. A lot of people use the word 'it' towards faunus and it makes me sick. "You'd be in big trouble Rose but that could never happen since everybody knows you're an Animal Lover." He steps closer to me, only for me to push him, making him stumble back and fall.

I smirked down at him. Looks like it's a win, win for me. Scratch that...it doesn't. My smirk fades as he gets up with his face flaring red with anger.

"You _BITCH!_" he shouts as he grabs onto the front of my hood then pulls me up. "You think you're so fucking cool, huh?! Well now I'll teach you a lesson."

"Cardin stop!" cries his friend with the mohawk. "She's not worth it!"

"You shut the hell up!" He snaps then looks back at me, recoiling his arm. "No one does me like that! You human trash!"

My hand chooses to throb painfully at the wrong moment and I don't have enough time to find a way to dodge it. He hits me right in the nose, _hard. _I fall out of his grasp, only to be picked back up again. This time I was hit in the jaw causing me to fall back down. I clumsily try to get back up again but he shoves his foot on my back so instead, I lie there.

"How about I break that other hand of yours?" He asked as he stomps on my uninjured hand. "How's that Rose?!"

I cry out in pain as he pushes on my hand harder with his foot. His group of idiots are watching helplessly as he has his way with me. They're not smiling. They look more scared than usually. Since I know that nobody's going to help me, I close my eyes and wait for my other hand to get broken. It's already numb so I won't be able to feel the pain of it being broken.

Was this how Velvet felt when she was attacked? Helpless? Was she just as afraid as I am? Did she cry as she got attack? Was she in pain like I am? Did she wish that at least someone, anyone, would help her? Or did she just feel hopeless, knowing that no one's going to come save her, no matter how much she screams? No matter how scared she is. No matter how much pain she's in. Was it like that Velvet?

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!" someone screams.

I open my eyes to see that Cardin has taken off his foot from my hand. Someone saved me? It's probably Blake...or Yang...but it doesn't sound like either of them. Who was it?

"And what are you going to do about it Schnee?!" Cardin questions in an angered tone. It was Weiss? Her off all people? "Tell your Daddy?"

"Actually I will Winchester," she snapped back, "and he will not hesitate to kick you out of this school and send you in jail where you and your group of monkeys belong!"

He mumbles something under his breath. "Let's get out of here," he said.

I hear the sound of footsteps running away, meaning that him and his buddies left. Then, I hear footsteps approach me. Weiss...

"Get up, you Dolt," she said, but with worry in her voice.

I complied and stand on feet. Turning my head, I see her standing there, hands on her hips, glaring at me. What did I do? I looked at what she was wearing. Her clothes looked very expensive for an average person. She had on a black, leather jacket and a blue shirt under it, a white skirt, those high heels, and a white scarf. Well, at least she's not wearing all white like before.

"God, you look terrible," she said.

"Gee thanks," I replied, frowning. I look down at my good hand for a moment and noticed that it's swollen. Great...

"Come with me." She grabs my swollen wrist and takes me to where ever she was going. I don't know what's going on anymore. I must look pretty bad too. I could feel the warm blood dripping from my face, and going onto my red hoodie. It's a good thing that that's red.

She leads us to a limo that was parked on the other side of the street. Typical rich people...Wait, if the limo was all the way over there and I was no where near there, how did she find me? Not that she was looking for me. I mean, how'd she see me if the car wasn't even near where I was?

As if she heard my thoughts, she said, "I was looking for something at one of the stores and found Cardin and his gang messing with you." The limo driver got of the car to open the door for us. "Thank you Wilson." Seriously?! Wilson?! She has a limo driver named Wilson? Next thing you know, she's gonna have a butler named Sebastian. Typical rich girls. "Get in."

I complied and got into the limo, Weiss going in after. The driver shuts the door. I sat there in awe as I look around. So this is what a limo looks like on the inside. I thought the seats would look like a bunch of car seats piled in here but not like this. Weiss sits across from me and starts rummaging through her purse.

"You better not get any blood on the seats," she commanded, still looking through her purse.

I almost forgot about that. I'm surprised the driver didn't give me a strange look. I hold onto my bloody nose, making sure that the blood won't drip anywhere. The Ice Princess(hehe) takes out some cloths from her purse.

"Here," she said, handing them to me.

"I-It's alright Weiss," I tell her. "You don't need to do that. I have a first-aid kit inside my bag." Thinking about it, it's almost getting empty. I need a new one.

"I'm being nice here, you ignorant Dunce!" She snapped. "Just take them!"

"Fine." I take the cloths and put them on my bloodied nose. God, why is she so mean? I still hold onto my nose until I feel like the bleeding has stop then I clean myself up with the remaining cloths. After that, I shove them in my pocket.

"Um thanks Weiss," I said. "If you hadn't saved me, I'd have another broken hand."

"Hmph, your welcome," she replied. "Why did they attack you anyway?"

"I sorta pushed Cardin." I rubbed the back of my neck, giving an awkward smile.

She raises an eyebrow. "And why did you do that?"

"Nothing really, he was just bothering me." I didn't want to tell her the real reason. I pushed him because he kept bad mouthing Velvet. It's okay to bad mouth me. I'm fine with that. But nobody makes fun of Velvet. I won't let them.

We stayed silent for a while. I noticed that Wilson was driving around. What the hell? I need to get home. It continued to stay silent until Weiss spoke up.

"So, are you doing okay?" she asked.

Huh? That's different. "Yea why?" I answered.

"Well yesterday you were acting different." Oh..."And I just found out what happened today and I wanted to know how you were feeling. I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's fine Weiss," I told her, avoiding her worried gaze. "I'd rather not talk about that."

"Oh..." she said, looking down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up."

I look back up at her in surprise. This is different. Who is this girl and what has she done to Weiss? From what I know, Weiss is a cold-hearted bitch, who doesn't care about anyone but herself. This is new. This is very new. I secretly pinch myself to see if this was a dream because this is not Weiss at all. Well, that hurt. So it's not a dream? She doesn't look sick or anything either.

Weiss scrunches up her eyebrows as she notices me still staring at her. I noticed her cheeks getting to a light pink color. Reminds me of Velvet...

"Why are you staring at me like that, you dolt?!" she snapped.

"Uh..." That's the stupidest thing I ever said in my entire life! I probably have a stupid look on my face too. I quickly shook my head. "S-Sorry. I just spaced out there a little."

She mumbles something under her breath before glaring at me. What did I do?! Her cheeks drain back to it's normal color.

"Anyway, where do you live?" she asked. _SHIT!_

This is not good. The damned limo driver is driving around the damned city and I don't even know where we are right now...and Weiss is asking me where I live so he can drop me off. Motherfucking shit! If Velvet was here right now, she'd probably punch me for using so much foul language. Think Ruby think!

"It's alright," I told her. "I can walk from here."

She raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "Walk? You do know that it's dangerous out here?"

"I know, I know, but I prefer to walk home."

"Stop being so stubborn and let me just take you!" She snapped. "Are you an idiot?! Walking home in an unsafe city?! Who knows what might be out there to get you?"

"I told you I can walk!" I snapped back.

"Seriously? You just got attacked for crying out loud! If it wasn't for me you'd probably be out there seriously injured or dead! There's no way I'm letting you walk home by yourself!"

I couldn't think. I didn't know what to do now. I can't tell her I'm homeless. They can't know. My heart rate quickens as I sit there, shaking. Think Ruby think, goddammit!

As if whatever deity heard my cries of help, the limo comes to a stop at the stop light. Now's my chance to get the hell out. I quickly charge for the door and pull up the lock so I can get out. Then, I run out the vehicle and down the street. I tried to ignore the calls from Weiss. I clench my eyes and run faster. _I'm sorry Weiss. _I didn't even notice the tears falling down my cheeks. How pathetic Ruby. How incredibly pathetic.

* * *

It took me about an hour and a half to get back home. I finally got onto the right track as I was running away from Weiss. I don't know if they chased me or not but I didn't care. I don't want them knowing my living area. I don't want them to know that I'm homeless.

I slid down the wall of my room and sat there. How sad I am. How very sad. What am I? _You're a child. A sad, little child who's left alone in a cruel world like this. You're a selfish, trapped, egocentric child. That's what you are. You have nobody else who loves you and the only person who did is now dead. You're all alone. _I run a hand through my hair as I stare into nothingness.

A laugh erupts from my throat. Well isn't this stupid. I'm so hopeless. I can't even let someone help me without getting scared or freaking out. I'm such a pitiful creature, aren't I? I bet now Velvet's watching me and is very ashamed of me. She probably hates me now. I titter again. My laughing gets louder and louder. I'm so fucked up.

Here I am, sitting here, thinking about everything that's happened to me and laughing about it. How sad Ruby. How very sad. Gigantic tears role down my face as I now find myself sobbing instead of laughing. I fall to my side and cry myself to sleep...again.

How pathetic Ruby. How incredibly pathetic...

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well...that was a lot. Poor Ruby. I feel like I'm breaking her apart but this is what happens in the real world. Blake is slowly getting more and more suspicious of Ruby. Hmmm. You'll see soon. Also if you had noticed I changed the characters thing on the story. I'll be doing that a lot for important people. Velvet was the first one and now I added Weiss. I think Yang will probably be next. **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing! How's that story so far too? Any likes? Dislikes? Review!**

**A chapter of "The Taboo" will be coming up this week and then I'll be working on the next chapter of this. I'll just let you know right now that Weiss will confront Ruby next chapter about what happened and also Blake will appear too so stay tuned. Over and out!**


	8. Chapter 6: Fragment

**Author's Note**

**Hello again readers! I have returned with a new chapter! So remember how I said this was going to be a side project and that "The Taboo" was my main project? (.-.) I changed my mind about it. This story has been in my mind so long that this is now my main project and "The Taboo" is my side project. OVEGI doesn't mind. In fact, she likes this story also so that's good. Well, great actually! No need to thank me people just stay happy. **

**Anyway thanks for reading the story peeps! So far it's up to 3,054 views! And thanks for following/favoriting and reviewing. So far this story has 17 favorites, 27 followers, and 20 reviews. Thanks guys, really! I appreciated it and keep that up. **

**In this chapter there's probably no angst. Maybe some but not really. A little humor in here too but like I said last chapter, Weiss is going to confront Ruby and Blake will appear also. So, review and let me know what you think after you read this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter: **Jaymes Young- Fragment

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 6: Fragment**

The next few days were alright. On the weekend, I went to eat at the diner. I didn't feel like making myself anything for breakfast. I also read the newspaper. I came upon an article about the murder of Velvet. It said that the police has not yet discovered the murderer yet and the only lead they have is the the murderer is a faunus. What the hell? A faunus on faunus murder? Usually faunus don't kill their own kind and only kill humans. This doesn't add up to anything.

At school, I still stayed lazy but I did some work for the best of it. I also didn't see Cardin and his gang at school(good). Weiss probably got them suspended or even expelled. Speaking of her, I avoided her everyday. I didn't look at her. I didn't walk in her direction. If I saw her in the hallway, I'd turn the other way. She kept calling after me and it took all my strength to not stop. I'm starting to feel terrible.

Blake also talks to me more. I feel like she's still looking for something out of me because she keeps asking me how my day is, how my parents are, and if I'm doing okay. What is wrong with this girl?

Since the end of the school year is coming up, we have to practice our graduation ceremony everyday which is troublesome. There's always this one idiot who messes it up for all of us. I really hope he won't do that at the real ceremony.

I also went back to work again, since I have some of my strength back. The boss was much nicer to me and all of his other employees but he was mostly nice to me. He asked me if I was doing okay. He was taking it pretty hard too since he always talked to Velvet back when she was with me here. The twins and Mercury also asked me if I was okay. I said that I was doing a little better but it would take some time.

But I'm really not getting better. Slowly, very slowly, I'm getting worse. I cry myself to sleep every night when I get home. I blame myself for everything. I regret things I did in the past. I constantly wake up from nightmares. Scared and sweaty. I guess I'm still too stubborn to let someone help me.

* * *

So today, I was riding the subway train. I take the subway sometimes when I don't want to walk or take the bus. I stare at the people who were sitting in the seats across me. One person was a woman with a large trench coat and blonde hair. She was looking at herself in her pocket mirror as she put on her make-up. Another person was a fat old man leaning on her, snoring like a pig. I scrunch up my nose in disgust. People these days.

As I was sitting there, continuing to stare at the two people, I hadn't noticed the person in a white hoodie sit down next to me, until I felt a large flop as he sat down. I look at him. His hood was over his head, making it hard to see his face, and his hands were shoved in his pocket. He looked a little built but I don't know if that's the sweatshirt hanging big or it's really his body.

I squeak and jump a little when I feel something touch my rear. On reaction, I smack the man in the hoodie. He falls to his side and cries out in pain. What the hell was that? If his hand was in his pocket then what...oh...he has a tail. The hood falls from his head, revealing a blonde, tanned man. He rubs the part I smacked on his face then glares at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"What the hell?!" He snaps.

He spoke the words that came out my mouth. I glare back at him. "I should be asking you that!" I snap back.

"That fucking hurt!" he cried. "I was trying to pick-pocket you!"

I stop for a moment. What? That explains why his tail was going on my ass. Too bad I don't keep wallets in my back pocket. He must be stupid or something. I start laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?!" He snapped.

"You," I giggled, "you call that pick-pocketing? That's too funny."

He sits up straight, still glaring at me. Looks like I made him upset. Good job Ruby. "Like you can do better."

I smirk at him. "Oh I can. I've been doing it my whole life."

His mouth hangs agape for a moment. "So you're..."

"Well...yea," I admit.

He eyes me up and down, causing me to frown. "That explains the raggedy ass clothes."

"Hey! I paid good money for these!"

"That you stole." There's a smirk on his face now. "Anyway, why's a little girl like you living homeless?"

"I'm not a little girl, asshole, I'm eighteen." His eyes widened in shock. Yea, be surprised!

"Wow, you're so short for your age. You're like a fucking midget!" He starts tumbling over in laughter. Well that's rude to both me and all short people. He stops laughing and wipes the tear from his eye. "So anyway, what's your name?"

"Ruby," I told him. "And yours?"

"The names Sun. Sun Wukong." He pulls a banana out of his hood pocket and starts peeling at it. What the hell? He looks at me. "Oh you want some?" He breaks off a piece and hands it to me.

"I didn't really want any..." Even though I say that, I still take it and eat it.

Well this is weird. At first he tries to steal from me, which he did poorly, then we start yelling at each other, and now we're giving each other our names and acting like buddies. I don't even know who the hell this guy is and yet I feel comfortable around him. Maybe he feels the same way.

I finish eating the banana half he gave me. He already finishes his and throws the peel on the ground. I scrunch up my nose and glare at him. His eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"You're just going to throw your trash in the middle of the floor there for someone to trip and fall?" I replied.

"Look here midget." Did he just call me a fucking midget? "I do what I want."

I really want to hit this guy right now. So I did just that. I punch him in the side of the face, making him fall to his side again as he cried out in pain, again. He then sits up and rubs his face. This time he's glaring hard at me. A smirk forms on my face.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" he snapped.

"I didn't like the way you were talking to me," I simply tell him.

"Why yoooouuu-" Before he could say anything else. The train stops at my station. I quickly get out of my seat and leave.

"Bye Sun," I bid. "It'd be nice to see you again."

And with that, I left the train, not caring if he was going to say something or not. I'm suddenly in a good mood and decide to whistle a tune that I heard from my radio on the way home. I'm so lame, aren't I?

* * *

The next day of school, Yang invites me to go shopping with her to find a dress for graduation. At first, I didn't want to but then I give up after she asks me about ten times. This woman does not take no for an answer. Nikos and Valkyrie are also accompanying us on this day. Great...

In classes, I've been getting these strange stares from Weiss. She's been doing that a lot since I started ignoring her(it was for my own safety!). She'd mostly glare at me the whole time. I'll admit, it was scary. It's like she wants to kill me. I bet she does too.

After school, while I was walking to my locker, I heard the sound of Weiss calling after me. Before I could get a chance to escape, she grabs my forearm tightly and slams me into the lockers. Holy shit, this girl is strong. I guess I underestimated her because that hurt like hell. Her hands then go to my shoulders as she grips me tightly, making me stay in place. Her gaze is piercing at me.

"Now you better give me a damn good explanation for this!" she snapped.

I gulped loudly and nodded hesitantly.

"What the hell is all of this about?!" she asked. "First you run out of the limo after I asked you where you lived as if I said I was going to kill you and now you're running away from me and ignoring me?! Why?"

"Du...uh...you see," I started. What do I do? I clench my fists tightly and swallow the lump in my throat. My heart rate was going faster from fear. It was pounding so loudly that I bet she could hear it. This is not good. This is not good!

"Ruuuuby!" she calls, squeezing on my shoulders tighter than before. My god that hurts!

"What's going on here?" asked a voice that was all too familiar.

I look over Weiss's shoulder and find Blake standing there behind her. Thank you! Her arms are crossed and her eyebrow is raised in slight confusion. Noticing this, Weiss let's go of my shoulders and turns to her. _Thank god! I thought she was going to break them. _I begin to move my shoulders to ease the uncomfortable feeling.

"Hello Blake," said Weiss. "Well you see, I was just confronting the dolt here for something."

The raven hair looks from her to me then back at Weiss. "About what?" she asked.

"For the sake of dust," Weiss mumbled. "Look, a few days ago I found her getting attacked by Cardin and the rest of his group."

Her eyes widened in shock then her features turned into a look of worry. _Can I...can I just leave? _I really want just get buried in a hole right now. This is embarrassing.

"Wait, they attacked her, why?"

"You should know the reason why," said Weiss. Blake mouthed an understanding 'ah' then waited for her to speak again. "So I saved her and asked her where she lived because I wanted to take her home." She sighs. "And then she runs off like I told her something bad. I just want to know why she's doing this."

They both turn to me. What the hell?! You guys are gonna do me like this? I really want to run away right now but if I do that, they'll both confront me. A deity has given me luck once, please do it again!

"Ruby," called Blake. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine," I told them.

They both don't look convinced. Jeez, I'm so socially awkward. I can't even tell a good lie like I used to. Maybe it's because of all this shit that has happened. Before either one of them could say anything, big sis(1) and the others come to the rescue. Yang is approaching us with a huge grin on her face, unaware of the tension that's over here.

"Heya Rubes," she greeted. "Are you ready?" That's when she notices. He grin falters into a confused frown. "What's all this."

I quickly run over to her. "It's nothing Yang," I told her. "We were just having a friendly conversation!"

She raises an eyebrow but nods anyway. "Okaaay...so are we going? We're waiting on you."

I look back at Weiss and Blake. They both look unamused. Welp, this isn't good but it's for the best. I don't need them knowing about my life. I mouthed my apologies and followed Yang and the others out. I ended up not getting my stuff from my locker but it wasn't like I needed anything anyway.

* * *

Later on, Yang, Nikos, Valkyrie, and I were walking around in the strip mall. Yang was telling us how Mrs. Goodwitch almost gave her detention for disrespecting her in class. That was pretty funny though. Nikos kept giving me these weird glances for some reason. Valkyrie was singing some annoying song that I can't seem to get out of my head. _Blurred liiiines. I know you want it(2). _Like that.

"There's this store I know around here that sells these nice dresses for a cheap price," said Yang.

Cheap? I'm in. "Better be cheap," I told her. "I'm not spending my money on anything expensive!"

"Don't worry Ruby," she said. "I've been there before."

We continued to walk until we came across a store called, "Amazing". Hmph, better be amazing like it says. We enter the store and meet a man with blue hair and goggles, a red jacket with black leather gloves, and black skinny jeans(3). Hipster much? Anyway, he greeted us with a wide grin but it was more specifically pointed to Yang.

"How's it goin Goldilocks?" he asked.

"Good," she answered. "My friends and I are here to buy some dresses for our graduation ceremony that's coming up soon."

His smile widened which was creepy as hell. Could his grin get any wider? You know what...scratch that...forget that I ever asked that question. I don't even want to know.

"That's wonderful!" he said. "Well, choose whatever you like. I'll have you know, the dresses over there are incredibly nice so you should check them out."

"Thanks," Yang replied.

Once, he left we went to the area of dresses he was talking about. He was right, these are incredibly nice. Better be cheap though! I looked through the dresses but there wasn't really anything in my taste. Yang was trying to decide between two dresses that which looked good on her. Valkyrie already found hers off the bat and Nikos was in deep thought. Why is it so how to pick out a dress?! This is why I don't like shopping all the time. I thought that when you go shopping, you get the first thing you look at. I guess not.

As I was looking through the dress, one specific one caught my eye. It was a white, sun dress covered in rose petals. I don't just like roses because Rose is my last name but because they're the most beautiful flowers in my opinion. I hold up the dress, examining each part of it. I also checked the price tag. This better be cheap! To my relief it was. It was in the lower twenties which is decent. I prefer something lower but this is still cheap. Regular dresses cost like somewhere in the fifties or sixties which is hell of a lot to pay for one piece of clothing. It was also my size, luckily.

"Ooo that's pretty Ruby," said Valkyrie. "Are you gonna buy it?"

"I guess so," I replied. "This is the only one that caught my eye."

Yang stops staring at her two dresses and looks over in my direction. A wide grin forms on her face when she sees the dress I'm holding up. It seems like her and that other guy have something in common.

"That totally suits you Rubes," she told me.

"It is indeed a nice dress," said Pyrrha. I was about to say thanks but she interrupted me. "Coming for someone who isn't a shopper." She gives a sly smile.

I frowned. Well then..."Hey! Sometimes I don't have time to shop for clothes. I have work you know." Then they all start laughing. I'll admit that I joined in at a certain point but only for a little.

After all that looking around, we came up to the clerk, which was the same guy, and paid for our dresses.

"See ya around Goldilocks," he said. "Come by anytime and good luck at the graduation guys!"

"Bye," Yang relied.

Before we left, the guy winks at me. I turned away in slight disgust and awkwardness. Ew...

"You should totally come over tomorrow so I can do your hair Rubes," said Yang as we were walking home. "I know this hairstyle that goes good with people who have short hair."

"Oh," I started, "that sounds...good...but uh..."

"Aw come on Ruby," she pestered. "It's not like I'm going to cut it. I wouldn't even cut my own hair."

"Alright," I finally give in.

"Great!" She looks at Valkyrie and Nikos. "How about you guys? Nora? Pyrrha?"

"Thanks but no thanks Yang," said Valkyrie. "I have things to do tomorrow."

_Like your boyfriend, _I thought. I snicker at my own immature thought. Hey, she set herself up in that one. I just had to do that. Don't give me that look. I didn't say it out loud.

"Sorry I can't either," said Pyrrha.

"Welp, looks like it's just me and you Rubes," said Yang. She then turned back to Pyrrha. "By the way, Pyrrha. Did you get Sun's text?" Wait...

"No, what did he say?"

"He won't be able to go to the gym Saturday so we don't have to go." Did she say Sun? As in the monkey faunus I met on the train? No. That could possibly be another Sun.

"Oh alright. I wonder why he can't go." Yang shrugged.

"Don't know. He only texted me that. He didn't give me a reason." She can't be talking about him, can she?

"How'd you two meet him again?" asked Valkyrie.

"He tried to pick a fight with me after I caught him trying to steal my purse," Yang answered. "Pyrrha had to stop us both from causing a scene."

I stayed silent as I was in deep thought. The more she talks about him, the more I think it's the faunus that was on the train. This is not good. This is NOT good! I'm so fucking stupid! Why did I have to tell him my goddamn name?! Now that he knows, Yang'll find out that I'm homeless. He'll here the name Ruby and say that he knows me or either he'll say he met me and it goes on from there. Damn me and my stupid mind.

On the rest of the way home, we talked about other things. I didn't talk so much but continued to think. I left the group once we got to an area I was familiar with. They did ask me if I was okay walking home alone but I said it was alright. Gotta keep my safety in check. I can't let anyone know where I live. Though, for some reason I felt like I was being watched but maybe that's my paranoia. When I'm scared about something I get paranoid.

I can't believe I was so stupid! Why did I have to tell him my name? Usually I don't tell people my name unless I truly know them. I'm going to have to find that guy again, where ever he is. I can't have her know. If Yang know's that I've been lying to her, she'll hate me and I can't have that. I don't want my friends to hate me. I just have to do this for my safety.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**(1) Ruby will call Yang that sometimes when she's in big trouble.**

**(2)This song was stuck in my head and I just had to put that out. Sorry.**

**(3)Neptune**

**And there we have it! Looks like Ruby got herself into more trouble. Uh oh. Welp, I introduced Sun in this chapter. He'll be back again. Well, he has to because Ruby's in deep trouble and if she can't find him something very bad will happen. Very, very bad. And thank Yang for saving Ruby from having to explain the whole Ruby and her living situation. Also about the police, they will show up, but it's not going to be for a while. I'm thinking about how they're going to show up but you'll see soon. **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing! How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know! Any questions review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them.**

**Next chapter someone's going to find out Ruby's secret but it's not going to be handled as bad as she would expect it to be. Welp, that's all. Koda out!**

**P.S. I fixed the whole yesterday thingy there. Thanks for pointing that out growlscout.**


	9. Chapter 7: End of an Act

**Author's Note**

**Hello again! Guess who came back like lightening speed? That's right, me! I'm such a loser but anyway, here's the next chapter of Amnesiac! If you have noticed the chapter title, it says it's the end of an Act. Well, that's because it is. There are at least four. The three will be longer than this one but that's because this was the beginning. I'm thinking this story will probably have about fifty to sixty chapters to the max. I don't really know yet but I'm hoping for it. I want to get through all of the important characters. I will also be updating my character introduction soon and add more important people. I'll probably do that after volume two comes out. **

**Thanks for the views peeps! So far it's up to 3,647 views! Thanks for stopping by and reading this story I made. If ya like it, don't forget to leave a review. If not, then leave a review to let me know why. You don't have to but I'd like to know. I can take a little criticism here and there. It doesn't bother me. But anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Alright, in this chapter, there is a little more humor but not as much like last chapter. Someone finds out Ruby's secret. It may be obvious of who finds out but eh, the outcome will surprise you. You will hear more about the White Fang soon as for the police. Anyway, enough talk. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter: **InContext - Breathe**(Most of these songs come from MrSuicideSheep. You should check his channel out. He has some great music.)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 7: End of an Act**

The next day I was at the post office early in the morning. I knew I still had school but that's the reason why I woke up so early. I opened up my P.O. Box with the key they had given me three years ago and looked inside. Junk, junk, more junk, ads, credit card shit, more junk, college letter, junk...WAIT! I go back to the college letter and notice what it says on it. "The University of Vale".

_HOLY SHIT!_

I opened the letter up and see that they recommend me to go there. Yes! I've been waiting for so fucking long! I finally got it. Yes! Thank you! I raise my fist in the air and grin the stupidest grin I've ever made my whole life. From all the bad luck I've gotten for the past years, this is my outcome. And it's a fucking good one too. I re-read the letter over again, still not getting over the fact that they chose me. My idiotic grin turns into a small smile as I look up at the ceiling of the post office. But, I'm not looking at the ceiling. I'm looking at Velvet.

"We did it Velvet," I said. "We did it."

On my way to school, I run into the Boss. Strange, he doesn't usually walk around the city. He hates doing that because of all the crime out here. We greeted each other and he asked how I was doing. I told him about my graduation and the college letter I got. For once I see him give me a smile. Not a fake one either. A real, genuine smile.

At school, I told Yang and the others about my letter. Getting this has put me in a good mood. I could get used to this.

_**Don't get too comfortable...**_

I saw Weiss today also. I was going to apologize about yesterday but to my surprise, she apologized to me. She said that she shouldn't have acted the way she did and she was just worried. I guess that's one problem down. I didn't see Blake today. She wasn't in my classes and I didn't see her in the halls. She's probably sick.

After school, I went to Yang's so she could do my hair. This was the first time I've been over her house so I was a little nervous about things. The house was small too but it was decent. Her father was also out. She told me he was still at work. She didn't say anything about her mother though. She never says anything about her so I'm guessing something bad happened.

She put my hair in this weird type of ponytail but I liked it. It was a low ponytail and she left some hair out for the bangs. She also said that I should add a rose in my hair to match my dress and all. I passed up on that because where the hell am I supposed to get a rose from?! I didn't have any shoes or anything because all I wear is sneakers so she gave me her old sandals that she couldn't fit anymore. Honestly, I actually had a good time over there.

After that, I left with the sandals she gave me. While I was walking home, I bump into someone and fall on my butt. Falling on my butt, I can take, but falling on my butt on concrete hurts like hell. Whoever this person was, they better have a good explanation for...oh...it's her. Yeah, you guys know who it is(1). Blake Belladonna.

"Sorry Ruby," she said as she reached her hand out to help me up.

I stare at it for a moment before cautiously grabbing it and standing up. Why wasn't she in school? She doesn't look sick or anything. Maybe something bad happened or she had to go somewhere instead of school. I eye her carefully. I can't trust this girl. I can't trust her one bit.

"It's okay," I replied. "I didn't see you there."

"I like your hair." Oh, she noticed. When she said that, there was a smile on her face. That smile and the compliment made me a little nervous. I'm not used to taking compliments. That goes with my social awkwardness.

"Um, thanks," I said. "Why weren't you in school today?"

Her eyebrows raise suddenly but then go back to normal. Strange. "Oh, I was visiting a friend at the hospital."

This time it was my eyebrows that raised. "Oh, what happened?"

"From what I heard from my friends is that he got shot so I wanted to see how he was doing."

Crap, I'm not really good with the whole "I hope they get better" thing. That's only because that's never really happened to me in reverse. People said it to me when Velvet was sick but I never had to say anything the other way around. I ponder for a moment, trying to figure out how to say it. I'm stupid, I know.

"Well, uh," I started. _Someone shoot me please. _"I pray that they get, um, better." Damn it Ruby! I must sound like a complete idiot because Blake's staring at me in confusion for some reason. I don't know what else to say! God, I'm so socially awkward.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," she replied, smile returning. After that we parted our ways. I noticed she was mumbling something as I left but I couldn't hear. It was probably about me. I'm just glad she didn't say anything about yesterday. I guess she got the memo.

At home, I cracked open a can of soup. I don't really have a can opener so I use my switchblade. I never really had to use this thing on anybody that much. Maybe once or twice this year but no one else bothered me that bad. I didn't even have to pull it out on that Sun guy and I couldn't pull it out at Cardin and his gang because that would cause some serious trouble for me. Other than that, it's been alright so far.

_**Don't get your hopes up...**_

After I finished eating, I went to bed. I stilled cried myself to sleep because there are still some things that I can't get over. I had a nightmare again to. They've been coming more frequently now. I'd wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and shaking in fear. I'd also get these weird flashbacks with me and Velvet. They're not bad, it's just that it still hurts remembering everything. It'd be easier to forget everything that happened. I could deal with that.

* * *

Every third year was screaming and cheering and all that shit the next day. I shouldn't complain though because I'm happy also. No more people bothering me, no more Cardin and all of those dorks, and no more teachers giving me weird ass looks. I'm finally free of all that.

People got their yearbooks today also. I didn't want one because they were so expensive. Seventy-five Lien for a damned book?! Hell no! I'm not wasting my money on something like that. Anyway, everyone was signing books today. Even the first and second years were signing. They were also looking at the pictures inside and laughing. I signed a few people's yearbooks. Yang and the others. I also signed Weiss' and Blake's yearbooks because I still felt bad.

So right now I'm sitting in Mr. Oobleck's class as we watch a movie. I don't know what the movie was nor did I care. I wasn't really paying attention to it anyway. The teacher gets a phone call from his front desk while we were doing what ever. He then looked at me. Looks like I might be in trouble.

"Ms. Rose," he called.

"Yes Mr. Oobleck?" I answered.

"Mr. Ozpin would like a word with you in his office." On cue, the classroom was filled with "Oooo's". Grow up.

I nodded him off and exited that classroom that was still filled with those annoying "Ooo's". What ever that principal wants, I know it's not going to be good. Once, I get there, I enter his office and meet him and Mrs. Goodwitch. Well, this will be interesting. He smiles.

"Hello Ms. Rose," he greeted. "Please, have a seat."

I take a seat across from him. "Soooo...why am I here?" I asked.

"Ms. Rose, at least show some respect," said Mrs. Goodwitch, frowning at me.

By the way, I forgot to tell you all that teacher there hates me. I never even did anything to her and yet she glares at me all the time and yells at me for no reason. It's probably because I dress like a bum. She probably thinks I'm trash. Well, I am so I can't really blame her for thinking that way.

"It's alright Glynda," Ozpin told her then turned back to me. "So Ms. Rose, I see you've been having a good year. You have the top grades in this school. You're nearly getting closer to Ms. Belladonna with her grades." My eyebrows scrunch up at the mention of her(2). "And I also heard that you got a scholarship for the top college in Vale."

I nodded. "Yea...so again...why am I here?"

"Ms. Rose!"

"Glynda." He sighs. "Anyway, to the point. I've been checking through your school record so far and I've only had some of your personal information. We don't really have your parent's contact information. We need to send this over to the college you're going to so you don't have to do all of that."

Oh..."You see Principal Ozpin," I say as a lie forms in my head. "There are a lot of people who are out to get my parents because back then they had a lot of enemies. They won't allow me to give out any of their information because they're afraid someone might hack into the school system. That's why they didn't put my real address."

Both of their eyebrows raise in surprise. "Ah, I see Ms. Rose." Score one for Rubes. "I understand. This city is dangerous after all. So you're going to the University of Vale, right?"

"Yessir," I said.

"I'll just send out this information to them and have them know about your parents," he replied. "You may leave now, Ms. Rose. That will be all."

I nodded and left. Honestly, I actually had that lie prepared for whenever the day came. I guess today was that day.

* * *

Later on, Valkyrie offered to drive us to the school. As us I mean:Me, Yang, Nikos, Arc, Ren, and some other kid that I don't even know. We were told to put on our cap and gown when we get into the school. We all wore formal clothes for this important ceremony. I actually look good in my dress. I don't look like a dude for once.

Once we got to school, everyone in there was taking pictures and doing all of this other shit that people do at a graduation. Yang got some random kid to take a picture of us so we could remember this. It was actually nice. We were then called to the gym of our high school to start the ceremony.

When we entered the gym, everyone's parents, friends, and relatives were there, calling out their names and cheering. For some reason I felt my heart clench. I thought I was used to seeing people with their parents already. Why does it still bother me?

During the ceremony, they were calling people up to shake hands with the school board and receive certificates. I and a few other people, including Blake and Weiss, were called up to get the top A students certificate. People gave speeches about this year and the past years of when we were a lower grade. Yang was even called up to give a speech surprisingly. It was very interesting and she also told one of her lame jokes that everyone laughed at. Then after that, we came together and threw our caps in the air to celebrate this end of the year with a bang. And that was it...

Everyone went to their families and friends to talk and get congratulated. They all looked so happy. My friends had to leave me to talk to their parents, so I was just sitting at a random area. Alone. I should expect this though. I mean, my parents are gone and no else is taking care of me so why should I care about this? Why does this hurt so damn much?

"Hello Dolt," greeted Weiss, interrupting me from my thoughts. I look up and give a small smile.

"Hey Weiss," I greeted back.

We took off our gowns after the ceremony was over so everyone was back to wearing their formal attire. Weiss was once again wearing white but this time her hair was tied back. Why does this very beautiful girl have such a bad attitude? _Did I just call her beautiful, _I thought. _Yea, I did. I'm so lame. _

"You look nice." I was about to say thank you until, "You don't look like a guy for once." _Bitch. I take that back of me calling you beautiful. _

She sat down next to me on the benches. We sat there in silence for a moment, watching as everyone talked with other people. I was so jealous of all of this but I can't really change anything.

"So," Weiss started, "where are your parents?"

"They couldn't make it," I told her, sighing. _More like they're gone. _

"Ah, same." My eyes widened in shock as I turned to her. No one's here for her either? I expected her to have a huge group of relatives here. Wow..that's...wow. "My father had work and my mother couldn't make it. I doubt that she even wanted to go."

So she has family troubles, huh? That explains why she's mean all the time. I should give her a break. I listened as she continued to talk.

"I'm really sorry for being so mean Ruby," she told me. "I can't help it. I...I never had any friends so I don't really know how to cope with people my age." You and me both. "You're the closest person I could ever see as a friend." What? Me?

I stared at her, eyes still wide. "Really?" I asked.

"You were the only person I really felt comfortable talking to. I talked to other people but I never felt that sort of way when I talk to you. I understand it if you hate me."

I blinked rapidly as I shake my head. "No, no, no. I don't hate you Weiss! Sure you could be a little mean..." She raises an eyebrow. "Okay a lot mean, but what I'm trying to say is that I understand now and that shouldn't give me any right to hate you."

She gasps. "But I was so mean to you. How could you-"

"I told you I understand," I interrupted. "All of this loneliness made you bitter and all you needed was a friend. I'm still surprised you'd call me a friend. I suspected you'd choose someone like Blake or Pyrrha."

She chuckles. "Pyrrha's really nice and all but we barely talk and Blake...she's too quiet most of the time and is more into those books."

I laugh with her. "Yea, sounds that way."

We go silent again. The rest of the people are still talking, signing more yearbooks, and taking pictures. Though, I didn't care about that now. I'm thinking about how Weiss thinks of me as a friend. She basically told me her life story too. I guess we're somewhat alike. So I'm not the only one who's here with no relatives or anything.

"Hey Ruby," called Weiss, breaking the silence.

I turn back to her. "Hm?" I answered.

"Um...you...you don't have any parents...do you?" My eyes widen in horror as my mouth hangs agape. She found out?! How?! What the..."Did you run away from me that day because you don't have a home?"

Why is she...? I can't think of anything to say. Did she say all of that just so she could tell me this? She knows. She knows...but how? Was I that obvious? Was I a terrible liar? Did she just suspect it from the beginning? I want to say something, ANYTHING, so I can get this clear. I could tell her a lie but it'd be bullshit. Well this good day just turned bad.

I notice Weiss is looking at me with this look, _this look, _that I know from high school teachers that felt bad for me because I never had any friends, from Velvet sometimes, from people in the street, from some of the employees at work that weren't the Malachite sisters or Junior and I want to tell her to stop it, stop _looking _at me, just stop it!

"It's true, right?" she asked.

I ball up my fist like I was about to punch something. "Y-Yea..." I say through clenched teeth. No point lying anyway, now that she found out.

I get up to leave because she won't stop looking at me like that. I've seen enough of that look from other people. I don't want to see it anymore. I can't leave though because she grabbed my wrist. Turning back to her, I resist the urge to glare at her. Instead, I put on a stoic face. The look is gone from her face, to my surprise.

"I'm...I'm sorry," she said. "I found out when you left me that time. At first I doubted it but when I confronted you, I noticed. I...I was right. But...I won't look at you any other way. I won't tell anyone either. So please...don't go."

I continue to stand there for what seemed like forever. I'm not completely getting what she's telling me but I'm kinda seeing what she's talking about. When she apologized to me and now calling me as her friend. She wasn't saying all that just so she could tell me this. No. It doesn't look like it either. Sure she gave me that look that other people give me, but that's what they all do when they find out I'm homeless. I'm still upset over this but I'm also quite happy. At least I got a good outcome.

I look down at her. "You promise not to tell?" I asked her.

"Yes, I promise," she answered.

A small smile forms on my lips as I sit back down. "Then I won't leave."

She releases her grip from me and smiles back. We stare at the crowd again as some people start to leave. I noticed Blake talking to someone. He had red hair and he was very, very tall(3). Is it normal for someone to be that tall? Must be her father. I don't know. His face doesn't look old like. Brother maybe? No. Judging by the way she's smiling, laughing, and oh...and blushing(interesting), it's probably her boyfriend. Did her parents come or they couldn't make it like Weiss'?

I stop looking at her and check the time on the clock. Nine. I should get home but Yang's supposed to be having a party tonight to celebrate but I'm super duper tired. I don't know what to choose. Party or sleep? I'm not really a party person so I'll just sleep for tonight. Maybe next time I'll-

"RUBY!" Yang shouted as she stomped her way over here.

"What...WHAT!" I cried. Did I do something wrong?

I see Weiss looking at me quizzically then turning to Yang.

"Why are you all the way over here?" she asked. "Pyrrha and I were looking all over for you!" And that's when she noticed Weiss. "Oh hey Princess!"

She frowned. "I do not appreciate you calling me that name," she told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Yang turned back to me. "So did ya like my speech Rubes?"

"Other than those cheesy jokes, it was great," I said, smiling.

"Everyone else thought it was funny!"

We suddenly stopped talking to the sound of a phone ringing. I looked at Yang and she shrugged then we turned to Weiss. She mouthed a "sorry" and picked it up. After a few minutes of her talking on the phone, she hung up.

"Sorry about that guys," she said as she stood up. "I have to go." She turned to me. "It was really nice talking to you Ruby. I wish I could find some way to contact you."

Dammit! The time I make a new friend is the time I still don't have a phone. Wait, I have an email but I barely check it because I don't have a computer. The times I do check it is when I go to the internet cafe.

"You can email me," I told her.

Once I told her my email, she took her leave. "Bye guys," she said.

"Man," Yang started as I turned my gaze to her, "she's changed. Did you do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't even know," I answered.

I probably did change that girl and didn't even know it. The once mean, bitter, and lonely heiress changed into something different. She's no Ice Princess. She's just Weiss Schnee. My new friend...

* * *

**Author's Note**

**(1) I'm pretty sure Ruby has it up to here(all the way to the top of my head) in seeing Blake all the time.**

**(2)Ruby is not fond of hearing Blake's name all the time**

**(3)Adam**

**Dun, dun , duuun! Oh wait...nothing bad happened. I told you the outcome was going to be different. Looks like Weiss was the first one to find out. She basically understood Ruby's situation and knew why she didn't want to tell anyone her information. After that whole affair, they became friends. Isn't that great? No? Okay...Anyway, I'm trying to look at a White Rose friendship here but there will be drama that comes between them. You'll see what I mean soon. I also changed the genre because it was more of a hurt/comfort type of story rather than it filled with drama. Though, Ruby is still too stubborn to actually get help from the people who care about her. **

**So anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing! How's the story so far. Any likes? Dislikes? Review! Any questions, PM me or review and I'll kindly answer them. **

**Next chapter, something will happen between Yang and Ruby. Don't worry though. It will not get crazy. Trust me, it won't. Since this is also an AU, Yang and Ruby aren't really sisters but Yang's father will show some relations to Ruby and her past. You'll see that in a later chapter. Also, Sun makes another appearance. He'll become an important character soon but yea, he's back. **

**Question: What do you guys think if I go to Blake's point of view? Not now but soon. **

**Well, that's enough talk. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think about the story so far! Also, thanks again for reading. Over and out!**

**P.S. I don't know why I keep missing things. I fixed the whole (#) thingy.**


	10. Chapter 8: Weak

**Author's Note**

**Yo! Koda here again with another installment of Amnesiac. Well...another chapter. Here's the beginning of act 2 of this story. That means there will be more problems, more angst(I'm sorry but angst is just...), and other stuff. This act will mostly be through Ruby's and the other's summer and the beginning of her college year. Also, I will be updating the characters soon. Maybe a week or so. Probably when volume 2 is shown at RTX. Yes, I will be going and I hope to meet some of you there.**

**(Now it's time for the thank you's) Thanks to everyone who has viewed this story so far. It finally hit to the 4,000 mark and I hope for it to get higher. I love ya guys and keep it up. I also love the reviews you guys give and I'd like for you to continue to do that. I don't care if it's good or bad. Just review! :)**

**Alright, in this chapter...yea er there is an Enabler moment here. I'm sorry guys but I need it for my story. Again, in this AU Yang and Ruby are not related. They're just friends who see each other as sisters. Though, this chapter may say otherwise. Sorry for what you're about to read. *scratches head* Also, I forgot to mention Pyrrha is OOC in this story too. My bad. And also there is a trigger warning for slight noncon. I don't really like putting the R word so if you don't know what noncon means, look it up. I don't go into details about what's going on but I'm just putting out a fair warning. Sun will appear again too. That's about it for me. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Update: **I fixed up the whole clinic scene.

**Song for this chapter: **Thrupence - Thought 08

* * *

**Amnesiac **

**Chapter 8: Weak**

I ended up going to Yang's party. I was actually forced to go. Let me tell you something about Yang. When she wants you to do something or go somewhere, she'll keep asking you until you give up and give in. She also told me to go because I've been so depressed lately. Of course I am! Velvet is gone, I'm homeless, my hand is broken, and I just told someone that knows Yang that I'm homeless. I'm on the verge of breaking.

Speaking of breaking, my hand needs to really get treated. I know Blake helped it a little but it's not patched up like how it should be. Though, I can't find anywhere to go because hospitals and all of those places are very expensive and I can't deal with that. Even though I got a scholarship that will pay for half of my college fund, I still need money to pay for the rest of it and I can't spend that money to get my hand in a cast. I'm probably making a stupid decision but I'd like to pay for all of my funds as soon as possible.

So anyway, Nora drove us back to Yang's place, where her party was. Other people I didn't know were there too. They were mostly Yang's friends. She has a lot of friends. The whole school is practically her friend. The girl is very social and will talk to anyone. I envy her sometimes.

Yang told us her father wasn't going to be home until tomorrow which meant the house was all hers and ours. That also meant, alcohol, drugs, and sex. Our group won't be involved with the drug and sex part, but we will be drinking. Well, I'm not drinking. I'm going to leave probably a few minutes after midnight or even earlier if someone doesn't turn down the music. It's loud as hell!

"To the graduates!" Yang shouted, holding up her drink. "This was the best year yet!"

"To the graduates!" Everyone else shouted, raising there drinks.

After that affair, they all started gulping their drinks down. I won't be surprised if the police come here. They better turn this music down or the neighbors will start to complain. If the police do come, I'm not getting involved in this and am going to get the heck out of here. I don't want to risk getting in trouble.

Speaking of them, they're still cracking the case on Velvet but I doubt they're trying. She is a faunus after all and those police are human so they wouldn't really care that much and put it as a side investigation.

I take a seat on one of the couches and try to count how many people are in this house. The house is pretty small so everyone is jammed into here. It's like she brought the whole third year into her house. A lot of people were bumping and grinding to the music while others were making out or drinking and talking. I didn't want to be apart of any of that and instead, I stared disgustedly at the kissing couple next to me. Some girl was having her tongue down some guy's throat. Ew...

Yang makes her way over to me a little tipsy. Look like she's drunk already. She then gives me a crooked smile and sits next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Rubes," she said, lazily. "You should...hehe...you know...have a drink." God, I hope she's not wasted. "It's our last day together...and we might not see each other...you know?"

"Yang," I called, annoyed. "We still have the summer to hang out."

"We doooo?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Oooooh we do! I forgot. I thought this was the last day of summer." She stares at me for a moment. "Hey Ruby."

"Yes?"

"I love you." My eyes widen but the relax when I remember this is just the alcohol talking. But, sometimes when you're drunk you tell the truth about things. I don't know if I should be flattered or just ignore what she just said. I'll just ignore it. Yang started to talk again, speech slurring a bit.

"You were like the coolest girl I met, you know? And I wanted to say that...I love you. You are what makes me whole on the inside." My heart skips a beat hearing that but again...this is the alcohol speaking. "But you always seem like you're thinking about something else, you know?" If she says you know one more time I'll..."I try to get your attention but you end up ignoring me."

"Sorry about that Yang," I told her. "I have a lot on my mind right now." I feel a little weirded out how she's confessing her love to me in the weirdest way. Plus, she's drunk so she probably doesn't even mean anything. It's also true that I barely pay attention to her like I used to because I'm having a lot of problems right now.

"Ruby...what it's like to be gay?" she asked. What the hell?!

My eyes widen again and stay wide after hearing what she just said. Is she implying that I'm gay? From confessing to asking me what's it like to be gay, drunk Yang can't get any weirder.

"Yang, I'm not gay so I don't know," I told her, honestly.

"Well, you don't look at guys so I thought...you know...that you were into women instead," she replied. "I mean, you stare at that one girl all the time. The one with the bow on her head and likes to read. What's her name again?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Blake?"

"Yea her! You always stare at her!"

I do NOT stare at her! I only glance because she scares me. I don't think I can deal with drunk Yang anymore. If I keep this up, I'll end up breaking right here, right now.

"I don't stare at her Yang," I said. "I'll probably look at her once or twice but I don't stare."

"So what are you then?" she asked.

"What?" I retorted.

"You don't seem interested in men or women so what are you then?"

I haven't thought of that actually. I haven't found the time of day to actually find someone or even look at someone in a way of affection. I wasn't really interested. The only person I've ever looked at that way was Velvet and she's dead. She was the only person I actually loved. I cared about her so much. Losing her was like losing a piece of my heart that will never get fixed by anyone else. Since Velvet died, I haven't been looking at anyone else so I guess I'm not interested in anyone.

"I'm nonsexual(1)," I told her.

"So you're not interested in anyone?" she asked.

"Nope."

"So I guess I didn't have a chance, did I?" She grabbed a half empty liquor bottle that was left on the table and gulped it down.

"Wha...YANG!" I cried, grabbing it from her. "If you do that you're gonna get really sick."

"Hehe," she giggled as she pulled me in closer to her. "No I won't. Now..."

I don't know what happened next after that. All of a sudden I felt something really soft press against my lips and something really wet in my mouth. That's when it hits me. Yang just kissed me. Yang is kissing me! She has her tongue in my mouth! I can't believe this!

My mind goes blank for a moment as I feel her fingers brush against my stomach. I want to push her away but I can't find the strength to do so, so I just sit there wide eyed as she has her way with me. I'm too shocked to do anything. I could hear whistles and cat calls coming from somewhere but I don't know.

It was until I felt a hand touch my thigh, I break away. When I pushed away, Yang has this lazy smile on her face as she falls to onto the couch. I touch my lip to find cold saliva trailed on it. It's not mine. I quickly staggered up to find the bathroom and release whatever contents I had in my stomach.

After that small affair, I sit there for a while on the toilet. I can't believe I was so off guard there. I wasn't disgusted in kissing her and all, it's just that she almost took me while she was drunk. I'm going to have to forget this. Erase what just happened out of my head. I can still taste some of the alcohol that on my lips. I should leave.

I left the bathroom and went back over to Yang, who was now asleep on Nikos's lap. She looked up at me and gave a disappointed smile.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked. "You looked like you were having a good time earlier."

I glared at her. "That was just an accident, okay?" I told her. "Yang's drunk and yes I need to go...and clear that from my mind."

"I must say Ruby," she started with a sly smile, "that was a very interesting sight."

I rolled my eyes. "I bet it was." I turned towards the door. "Well, see you whenever we get to hang out again." And with that, I left.

My goodness I feel like that woman hates me. I never did anything to her. Why does she keep giving me these smart remarks? I bet she knows. Dammit Ruby, you have to stop being so obvious. If you keep this up, everyone's going to know that you're homeless. I also can't believe I let Yang kiss me. She's like a sister to me! This is like incest even though we're not related! I mean...her lips were really soft and...RUBY stop it!

I honestly don't know if that was the alcohol that caused her to do that or she really likes me. I'm going with the alcohol because I know for a fact that Yang is only into men and wouldn't dare kiss a girl, would she? I mean, she just did but you know, alcohol makes you do stupid things. If I didn't stop her we could've...no I'm not even gonna go there. You know what? I'm just going to say that Yang is bi and am going to leave it at that. Too bad her lips were cold...RUBY!

On my way home, I bump into someone. How many times has this happened? I know it's been more than once. I've been bumping into people everyday. Anyway, I staggered back and look to see some big guy with a large, black coat on, hood covering his face. The hell? It felt like I ran into a brick wall. I'm surprised I didn't fall.

"Hey, uh, watch where you're going," I snapped and walk away.

The person grabs my wrist and slams into what seem like a dumpster, before I could even get away. There was a sharp pain in my back as I clench my eyes shut. I open them to find the dark, red eyes piercing into my mine. I was about to scream until he snaps, "Don't even think about! If you scream, I'll kill you very slowly and painfully."

My eyes widen in horror. This is...this. His voice was so deep and husky. It was scary. I try to reach into my bag with the hand he's not holding on to and grab onto my switchblade. Once I take it out, I press the button and point it at him.

"Let go of me now," I commanded.

"You don't have the guts to do so," he replied. I couldn't see his face really good but I could tell he was smirking.

He cries out in pain when a stab him in the arm. He lets go of me and holds the now injured arm. Seeing that to my advantage, I run. I run very fast. The only time I've ever run this fast when I was trying to find Velvet and when I needed to escape Weiss. I could here footsteps behind me. I want to scream. I really want to scream but I'm too terrified to let a single noise out my mouth.

Suddenly, I felt a huge pressure on my back as I now get tackled. The man shoves my face into the concrete ground and snatches the blade out of my hand. He's straddling my back. _Someone please help._

"You fucking bitch!" He snapped. "You think a little prick on the arm could stop me?!"

He leans down to my ear and bites it, _hard. _I cry out in pain feeling that hard pressure. He's going to do _that _isn't he? This is what happened to Velvet. He's going to do me like what he did to Velvet. I know this is the guy. I can tell. His nails dig into my sides in the most painful way. I feel a tear run down my cheek as I realize that there's nothing I can do and that no one can save me.

"Now just hold still and this will all be over," he whispered.

My mind goes blank as I start to feel numb. Instead of fighting back, I let him have his way with me. I stay silent the whole time. I can't feel anything. I can't see anything. I can't hear anything. The only thing I hear is his disgusting grunts and rustling. This is how Velvet felt when this happened to her. This is what it was like. I bet she's trying to show me what happened. She hates me now and I know it.

I suddenly here a thud come from behind me. The feeling in my body has returned and I don't feel the hard pressure on my back. I sit up and turn to find the man now laying on the ground. There's a pool of blood coming from his head. He's dead?

"Oi, midget!" someone cried. I know that voice. It's...it's Sun!

His footsteps make their way, quickly, towards me. He then kneels down to look at me. His blue eyes are glowing in the dark with worry. Sun is here. He saved me. I quickly grasp the monkey faunus and cry into his shoulder. I feel him stiffen up to my touch but he doesn't move away. Instead, he wraps his arms around me, into the embrace.

"Sun!" I cried. "He...he...!"

"I know," he interrupted. "He's dead now."

"NO!" I felt him jump a bit due to my loud tone. "He killed her! He's the one that killed her! She should've been saved not me!" I sobbed harder and held onto him tightly, trembling in fear.

"Who?" He asked.

"M-My friend. I don't deserve this! I don't!" I couldn't think anymore. I was too upset and confused. I don't even know what the hell I'm talking about but I know it's about Velvet because every time I think about her, it hurts more and more. My heart can't take this pain. I wish she was here...

"Listen calm down," Sun whispered. "It's all over. It can't happen again."

"That's not it!" I snapped, taking my head away from his shoulder to look at him. I stare at him hard as I continue to talk. "It's not over! She's still gone and I can't get her back. It's all my fault that she's dead! I didn't deserve this Sun! I just didn't. You should've left me here to die! You-"

He grasps my shoulders hard and shakes me. His eyes glow a darker blue in anger and frustration. Fear starts to rise into my gut as I feel like this isn't Sun anymore but someone else. I try to pull his hands away but he doesn't let go. He keeps his tight grip as he starts speaking.

"Shut up!" He growled. "Listen to me, goddammit! It's OVER! He's gone! She's gone! You can't change anything! It already happened. And what in your right mind made you say that you didn't deserve this, huh?" I don't answer so he shakes me. "Answer me!"

"I don't know..." I said quietly.

"How can you not know?! It wasn't your fault that your friend died!"

"But it-"

"I swear to god Midget just let me speak. You didn't kill her, did you?" I shook my head. "See? You didn't set the man up to kill her, did you?" I shook my head again. "See? It wasn't your damned fault and it wasn't her's. It was this bastard's fault! And there's no way in hell that I was just going to let you die there! What kind of person would I be? I know I steal and do that other shit but I don't watch people get killed. That's just wrong." He pulls me into him. Feeling the warmth of him, I start to relax and my fear quickly fades.

"You...We're alike Midget. I've been on my own in this world just like you. I'm homeless just like you. You...you shouldn't give up here. You still have a long life ahead of you. Don't you EVER think that you deserve to die. I understand losing someone hurts. It hurts a lot but you have to keep pushing forward. No matter how much the pain is, you keep going. I've been through that also. You're not the only one."

Suddenly, I'm being lifted off the ground and carried into Sun's arms. I desperately cling to him as he starts walking. I thought about what he just told me. We're very alike. We're both homeless, we both lost someone, and we're both having a rough time. What I wonder is that if he experiences the same things I do like nightmares, flashbacks, depression. Does he also keep all of his pain in? Does he also not let people help him when he really needs help? No. If he helped me right now then someone probably did the same to him a long time ago.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere you need to be," he answered, still walking.

"Oh..." My eyes start to get heavy as my need for sleep flows through me. Everything goes dim after that.

* * *

My eyes slowly open to find myself in a white room. There's a large, blue curtain circling around the perimeter of where I was. I notice that I'm laying on some type of white bed with the covers wrapped around me. Where am I? Suddenly, someone walks through the curtain. There stood a woman with black hair and a large white coat. Am I dead? There was a clip board in her hand. Nope.

"Hello there," she greeted with a warm smile. "I'm Dr. Anderson. Your friend, Sun, dropped you off here."

I looked around and noticed Sun wasn't here. Oh...I looked back at the woman, who now pulled a chair up next to me and sat down. She started writing things down as she started talking again.

"I didn't really get your name," she said.

"Oh, Ruby," I told her. "Ruby Rose."

"Alright Ms. Rose," she replied, writing it down. "We patched up your hand properly so it's in a cast now. We also checked for any other wounds. There were some small bruises and marks on you. There is also a cut on your ear. We put some ointment on that too."

I blinked then looked down at my hand. It was in a large, blue cast. Wow, thanks Sun. He took me all the way here? I really need to thank that guy the next time I see him. I reached my hand up to touch my ear. I winced in pain as I touched the injured area.

"Where am I exactly?" I asked the woman.

"You're in Vale's Clinic," she told me. "I just have a few questions I'd like to ask about your hand there...and other things."

"Okay."

She started writing on her clipboard again. "So how long has your hand been broken?"

I thought about it for a moment, remembering when I woke up at Blake's place before. "About two weeks ago."

"Okay. During those two weeks did you feel any pain?"

"Not really, maybe once or twice but I just felt numb."

"Alright. How did you break your hand?"

Heat rose to my cheeks as I remembered the day I punched the mirror in one of the subway bathrooms. That's embarrassing to admit. I decided to come up with a lie.

"I fell out of a tree," I told her, "and landed on my hand."

The woman raised an eyebrow but continued to write things down. "Hm, I see. Well, Ms. Rose, you are very lucky. If you came here any later, your hand wouldn't have been able to be fixed. Since it's treated with proper care now, it will take a while for it to get healed. Don't use that arm too much. Now, I have some very important questions to ask you."

I nodded. I already knew what it was about and I didn't really have a problem on explaining about what happened last night.

"First off, we found a lot of blood on your sweatshirt there," she said. "Mind explaining that?"

"That blood wasn't mine," I told her. "It was someone else's. They attacked me and a friend of mine saved me."

"Was that friend the man who dropped you off here?" she asked.

"Yes."

She nodded and wrote on her clipboard. "Hm, I see. Ruby, were you sexually assaulted? Judging by that fresh mark on your ear and some of the bruises on you, makes it seem like you were attacked."

"I was assaulted," I told her. "But, I'm okay now and the man is...gone, I think." I don't know if I should tell her that he's dead. That would put both Sun in I in some trouble and I do not want that.

"You think?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I tried to think of a lie. "I mean, the guy like got up and ran away after that." I paused. "I don't know if he's dead." He is dead...

"Ah well, we took some of the blood so we could possibly trace him," she told me.

"You...you don't need to do that."

"But we do Ms. Rose. He could still be out there, doing what he did to you, to other people." _I think he was only targeting me... _"And luckily for you, he didn't do anything rash."

"Fine I guess," I replied. They don't really need to do that because they'll end up finding a dead man.

"Does anything hurt?" she asked.

"Only my ear but that's it." She continued to write down on her clipboard but then stood up from her seat. "We also checked the blood to see if it was infected with any diseases. Luckily, the blood was clean so that meant no diseases."

"So I'm fine?"

She gave a light smile. "Yes, you're fine," she told me. "Alright Ms. Rose, you're free to go anytime you like. Nothing else is bad. We'll be transferring some of this information over just in case we find the man."

"Okay thanks," I replied.

And with that the woman left. I sat there for a while, thinking, then I took me leave also. I really wished Sun was still here so I could thank him. I only met the guy and yet he saved me from being killed. I still do feel guilty about the whole thing with Velvet but I can't let that get to me. What's happened, happened. That's all that matters.

Later on, I returned back home and turned on the radio to listen to the news. It talked about the murder of the man that attacked me last night. It said his death was caused by a gunshot to the head. Since when did Sun have a gun? I didn't remember hearing it. I push past that thought as I continued to listen. The man was a wolf faunus as he was indeed the murderer of Velvet. The thing they also found was my switchblade.

_Shit! Not good. _The police will find my finger prints on the knife and it will trace back to me but...the guy was a faunus so I doubt they'll even try. I don't know. They also talked about the place I stabbed him in. His arm. What got me the most is that they said he was a member of the White Fang, due to the tattoo on the back of his neck. That's also not good. Sun just killed a White Fang member. That is not good. Either they will go to him or me. I'm thinking they might come to me. I don't know why but I think it's because they know the whole Velvet thing.

* * *

The next few days of my summer vacation, I didn't do much. I worked, went to the library, and the internet cafe to check my email. I know libraries have computers but since I have a lack of address I can't use their computers. I only went to the libraries to read if I was bored. Yang apologized to me about the whole kissing incident that was a few days ago at work. She didn't know what happened until Nikos told. I think it was best for her not to know. But, yea, she was really embarrassed. I forgave her though. She was drunk after all.

When I went to check my email, I got like ten emails. Two were from the University I'm going to. One was from Arc, who was having a movie night at his and Ren's place. Three were these annoying chain mails from Valkyrie(sigh). Another was from some random email telling me about the upcoming Vytal Festival. There was one from Nikos, telling me to go to Arc's party. What the hell? Yang emailed me another sorry and told me I should go to Arc and Ren's. I wasn't really going to say no. And two were from Weiss. I decided to check them.

* * *

**To: Ruby Rose**

**From: Weiss Schnee**

**Subject: Hello**

_Hey Dolt_(why does she keep calling me that?),

_How are you? God, I don't know how to type a simple email so please don't laugh. _(of course I laughed) _If you haven't heard, there's a festival coming up down in Vytal and I was thinking that maybe you'd like to tag along with me._ _You know, friends wise._ _It's okay if you don't want to, I understand, but if you do, let me know. _

* * *

Hm, that sounds like fun but I bet Yang and the others are going too and they'll be asking me to tag along. But, it'd be nice to hang out with Weiss for once, now that we're friends. Maybe I'll get to know her more. I typed my reply.

* * *

**To: Weiss Schnee**

**From: Ruby Rose**

**RE: Subject: Hello**

_Hey Weiss!_

_I'm doing good. My hand is patched up properly so that's not a problem anymore and all. Also, I'd love to join you at the Vytal Festival then we can bond more and make up everything that should've happened the past years. :p_

_P.S. I did laugh_

* * *

After that, I hit send. I'm going to have to come back here some time tomorrow or as soon as possible to see the reply she sent me. I check her other email that she sent also. What the hell?!

* * *

**To: Ruby Rose**

**From: Weiss Schnee**

**Subject: Don't. Just don't.**

_Hey Dolt, _

_Nora kept sending me these chain mails and told me to send it to you so yea. Sorry._

_{Hey there it's your lucky day! You've been invited to the love train. Whoo! Whoo! Next stop, my heart! Admission is FREE! Send this to all the people you love!}_

_NORA TOLD ME TO SEND THIS TO YOU! DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA._

* * *

I tried to stifle my laughter but I failed. I bet anyone who's hearing me laugh right now, in this internet cafe, probably thinks I'm some kind of freak. I don't care either way though. That was too funny. I'm surprised Weiss would even send this even if Nora told her to send this to me. I'm also surprise no one else sent it to me. Maybe because they get this all the time too.

I went to the library after checking my emails. The day wasn't over yet so I decided to read for a while then probably just go home and do whatever. After that, I'll go to the guys' place for the sake of everyone else. I wonder what movie we're going to watch anyway. I'm not really a movie fan so it better be a good one. I usually sleep through movies.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**(1) I was going to put asexual but that's not the right definition for Ruby's sexuality. This will change in the future. **

**Welp, that's about it for now. It got a little humorous at the end there. Ruby's probably got herself into more trouble since the guy who had killed Velvet is dead. It is a good thing he's dead but she left her switchblade at the scene of the crime and he's a White Fang member. Not only that but the guy was shot. What will happen? Hmmm. Well, I know already but y'all keep thinking. Again, sorry for that Enabler right there. My hands slipped. *laughes nervously* Also, Sun has finally appeared again and saved the day but...he could also be in trouble soon. **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing. How is the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know! Any questions, PM me or review and I'll kindly answer them. **

**Next chapter, Ruby meets up with Blake again. There will be more humor but also there's angst so be warned. Though, the angst isn't that bad. Just to let you know, Ruby is slowly breaking and soon she will snap. Hehe. Till next time my pretties. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Koda out!**


	11. Chapter 9: Facade

**Author's Note**

**Hello again my pretties! Koda here with another chapter of this story! I've also fixed up last chapter so you can go read that again if you'd like. I've also went to RTX but I'm not gonna say anything about that really. I shouldn't put that on this story right here. The only thing I'll say is that it was fun. So yea.**

**Thanks for reading my story so far. Damn! This actually got to the 5,000 mark. Thanks guys! And thanks to those who followed/favorited and reviewed! I really appreciate it guys. Keep it up! **

**Now, in this chapter Ruby will see Blake again but they don't talk as much on here. But, something does happen between them. You're going to have to find out. Also, someone else finds out Ruby is homeless. Anyway, enough talk. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter: **Jaymes Young- Nothern Lights

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 9: Facade**

I fell asleep in the library...

It was an accident. I was reading this amazing book about this huntress and then all of a sudden it got so boring that I fell asleep. A librarian had to wake me up and asked me if I was okay. That was so embarrassing because people were staring at me too. I bet I was snoring, judging by the weirded out looks...or maybe I was talking in my sleep. The librarian DID ask me if I was okay. I slept on one those comfortable couches that you can read at.

I got up from my comfy seat and went to put the book back where I found it. When I go get a book to read, I always remember what isle it's in, what letter it's from, and where it should be set. I don't want to put any of the librarians in that mess. They did enough of that already. After that, I decided to stop at the cafe they had in there. I could use something to eat.

I purchased a soft drink and coffee role then sat at an empty table. This sleeping has taken my time off my regular summer schedule today. Well since that happened, I don't have to wait any longer to go to the guys' place. Looking down, I stared at my drink. I've been thinking about what happened a few days ago lately. The attack, Sun, and the attacker being a White Fang member. That's been bugging me out a lot. It doesn't make sense on why he attacked Velvet. Then, he attacks me on the streets. It just doesn't add up to anything.

Rubbing the mark on my ear, I wince in pain. That bite hurt like hell. Even though this happened a few days ago, it still stings. His teeth were really sharp. I don't know when this mark will heal but I hope it's not visible for now. Other than my ear, my arm is starting to feel better. Soon I'll get this cast off in no time and then I'll be able to use my arm.

After that, I went to the guys' place. After that attack, it has made me more aware of where I'm going. I pay more attention when I walk and I also check my surroundings more. I'm not letting this happen again. From what I remember, the boys live in a small apartment. I remember Ren telling me that he lived by himself there until Arc came along and kept him company. I've only went there once when they were having a party. I forgot what it was about though.

Finally making it to the apartment, I knock on the door. Arc was the one who opened the door, not that I expected anyone else to open it. He hand on a white polo shirt and some khakis. Ew...Noticing my staring, he smirks.

"Take a picture," he stared, "it'll last longer."

"Not interested," I replied, boredly, as I stepped into the apartment.

I was greeted by the rest of the gang when I walked into the living room. I was also greeted by that man who ran the store where I got my graduation dress from. Why's he here? All I know is that he knew Yang. I came here a little late so the movie already started. I took my seat next to Yang.

"You finally made it Ruby," she said, taking her attention away from the movie.

"I told you I was going to come anyway," I told her. "So anyway, what are we watching?"

"This new samurai movie that came out on DVD," she replied. "We wanted to see it when it was in the theaters but we never had a chance to."

"Oh."

Just then, Ren came into the living room with two, large bowls of popcorn. He placed one bowl onto the table in front of Yang and I, and the other on the floor where, Nikos, Valkyrie, and Arc sat. After that, he took a seat next to Valkyrie.

"Oh god he chopped that man's head off," said Arc, making my attention go to the TV.

There was a man on the TV with a ton of armor on and a large, bloodied sword. There was another man on the ground, beheaded. Well...that's...interesting. I'm not really a big fan of stuff like this. Doesn't go well with my stomach. Luckily, it wasn't that bad so I didn't get queasy. Now the samurai is picking the head up. How can they watch something like this? This is utterly gross!

During the movie, the doorbell rang and Arc stood up. "That must be Blake," he said as he walked to door.

What the...she was invited too?! Wait, since when did they become friends? I don't remember her hanging out with the gang and all. Just when I thought that I would never see her again...I do. She enters the room with Arc following behind. I try my best to not pay attention to them and keep it on the TV. Right now the samurai is taking on an army of ninjas. What is the plot of this anyway? Just a samurai going on a killing rampage?

"Oh hey there Blakey!" greeted Yang.

It took all of my willpower to stay silent and make myself interested in the movie, no matter how gory it got. You remember how I said the movie wasn't that bad? It just got bad. I don't know how much longer I can bear the flying body parts, the blood, and the guts. Again, how can these people watch this? I don't understand!

"Hey Yang," she replied. "Hey Ruby."

Even though I'm staring at the TV, I could feel her stare on me. I thought I wasn't going to see that stare anymore either.

"Hello," I greeted, still keeping my eyes on the TV.

I stiffen up when she sits down next to me. Out of all the seats in this room, you had to choose this one?!

"Is this that samurai movie that you guys wanted to see at the movies?" she asked.

"Yep," answered Arc. "It finally came out on DVD. Thank Ren for buying it."

"You know I wanted to see it as bad as you did," Ren replied boredly.

After that little talk, it became silent and the only thing we heard was the movie playing and the sound of popcorn being eaten. Out of the corner of my eyes, I'd always find Yang reaching out towards the bowl. I also saw that blue haired dude glancing at me from time to time. What's his problem? I stayed stiff throughout my time in this seat. She was so close. I really wish she chose another seat instead of the one next to me. Why did I have to sit in the middle part of the couch anyway?

Sighing, I closed my eyes. The movie suddenly got boring after the whole blood massacre. All I remember is that the main character, which is the samurai, takes off his armor and joins his wife in the bedroom and then everything kind of blurs. I'm glad I didn't see what happened after that.

During my sleeping, I'm slowly awakened by the sound of giggling. That sounded like Nikos' voice. Something funny or stupid might have happened causing her to giggle. Though, I keep my eyes shut, not wanting to ruin the moment of my sleeping. I noticed that my head was laying on something soft. I remember leaning my head back and straining my neck for sleep. I don't remember laying on something soft. Oh well, still good.

"Well that's interesting," said Yang then Nikos starts bursting into fits of laughter.

What the hell is going on?! Blearily opening my eyes, I immediately see something blue. Wait a second, the couch isn't blue. It's more of a beige color. My eyes widen as I realize that I'm not laying on the couch or even a pillow. And judging by Nikos' laughing fit and Yang's remark, it's something bad.

I look up to find curious, amber eyes staring down at me. It looks like I'm laying on Blake's lap. Well isn't that just great. I wanted to avoid her and I end up sleeping on her lap. Though, her legs are really soft and make a great pillow and...RUBY! I felt heat rise to my cheeks in embarrassment. I didn't know what to say. I was afraid that if I said something, everyone would start laughing.

"My Ruby~~" Nikos purred. _Uh oh. _"First you kiss Yang and now you're all over Blake." _You know what Nikos? Fuck you!_

"Wait," said Blake, "you guys kissed?"

Kill me, kill me now. I just want to die in a hole right now. This is so embarrassing.

"It was an accident, okay?" Yang cried. "I was drunk and got a little touchy! I didn't know! And Pyrrha, I thought you were supposed to be the nice one out of the group!"

"I am," Nikos replied. "Sometimes nice people have to have a little fun...by teasing people that is."

"That must've been awkward for you two," said Blake.

"Yea it was," said Yang. "It was so awkward that I found it hard to speak to her for a week." She sighed. "Now let's drop that and forget we said anything about that."

During the talking, I never picked my head up. I should've because I did have a chance but I didn't. I must be stupid. I've embarrassed myself twice in front of Nikos. Why does she like to tease me so much? What time is it anyway? I have to be to work tomorrow by nine so I can't stay any longer.

I look at the TV to find the movie almost over. Once the credits role, I'll take my leave. Before I could even do anything, a hand touches my hand. I stiffen up when it's utterly close to my injured ear but relax when it makes its way to my hair. What is she doing? I feel fingers start running through my short, red hair. I look at the others and notice they're all staring back at the TV. Thank goodness because I don't want anyone noticing what's going on here. That and my tomato colored face.

For some odd reason, I'm not stopping her from playing with my hair. I don't know why. Am I really...am I really enjoying this? I mean, it doesn't feel bad or anything. It actually feels good. What the hell Ruby? I almost let out a squeak when I feel her fingers start scratching at my scalp. It wasn't hard. It was just...wow. I really need to stop this girl now before I do let a noise escape my mouth.

The movie finally gets to its credits and Arc starts to stand up. "Well that was a great moving," he says as he gets on his feet. "I can't believe he killed his father."

"Well, he didn't know it was his father until he told him," replied Valkyrie.

"Talk about cliche," said Yang.

I quickly pick my head off Blake's lap before anyone could look at us. Blake gives me a curious look but then gets the idea. Thank you.

"But that guy was so badass," she continued, "Killing people and shit. And then he was all like, I'm doing this for my honor." Yang turns her gaze to Blake. "Isn't that what one of your books are like."

"My books are of ninjas not samurais," she replied.

"Oh right and it consists lots of por-"

"I don't think anyone wants to hear that," Blake interrupted.

"Well it's true," Yang mumble. "Alright are we watching another movie or is that it?"

It was now my turn to speak up. "Actually," I started gaining everyone's attention, "I can't stay any longer, I have to go to work early tomorrow. Don't want to be late." I get up from my seat.

"Dammit Ruby," cried Yang. "Why did you have to take the early shift? Now I'm stuck with Tweedledum and Tweedledee ."

I stifle my laughter and get ready to head out. "Well, I'll see you guys later, I guess."

"Wait, it's dark out," said Arc. "You shouldn't walk out there alone." _Dammit Arc, leave me be! _"Didn't you hear what happened on the news? Someone got shot a few nights ago."

I stiffen up as I remember that event then I shake my head. I noticed Blake, too, stiffened up a little as Arc mention what happened but she instantly went back to normal. The others wouldn't notice that but me. I caught her on time. Odd.

"It's fine," I told him. "I'm taking the bus."

"That's like at the end of the street." That guy doesn't give up. "You'll be walking in the city. Here, let me drive you home."

"No!" I snapped causing everyone to stare oddly at me. _Shit I have to stop doing that. _"I'm fine on my own. I don't need anyone taking me home."

"Ruby," Yang started. _Not you too Sis._"You should listen to him. I know you've been walking around this city all your life but you're not with Velvet anymore so it isn't safe just walking by yourself." _Please don't mention her..._ "At least let someone walk you to the bus stop."

"But Ya-" Arc just shut up.

"It's okay Jaune," she interrupted. "The bus will stop her close to home. She won't be anywhere near the city." _Technically, I live in the city..._

"Fine but I'll-"

"I'll walk her there," said Nikos, interrupting Arc. "I have to leave anyway so I might as well walk her."

I could've sworn Blake was about to say the same thing but stopped when Nikos spoke up. I honestly didn't want either of them to walk me. Actually, no one for the matter. Yang would be okay and Valkyrie too, maybe even Ren. I can't say Arc or that creepy guy who keeps giving me these suggestive looks. Arc is annoying and that blue guy is just plain creepy.

Nikos stands from her seat and grabs her jacket. "Bye guys," she said. "And see you at the gym this Saturday Yang."

"Okay," Yang replied. "Bye guys."

As we were leaving, I noticed Blake giving me a knowing look. What was that all about? I turn away from the group and head out the apartment with Nikos. On the way to the bus stop, we stayed silent but then she finally spoke up.

"I know," she said.

I give her a puzzled look but then my eyes slowly widen and color drains from my face when I realize what she's talking about. Fuck! How the hell did she find out? Wait...

"Sun told me everything," she continued.

I knew it! I knew he'd fucking tell someone. Did he tell Yang also? No. Judging by the way she acted it didn't look like it but...the way Nikos acted earlier didn't look like she knew either. God, there's so much my head can't take!

"He brought you up to me when we were at the gym. He was surprised that I knew you and then he told me everything. That you're homeless, that you were attacked, that he saved you. How long have you been hiding this from everyone?"

My heart rate quickened as I gazed at her hard look. It wasn't that teasing look or the kind and gentle look. No. This was a look of something else. Something that I couldn't point my finger on but I didn't like it. First Weiss and now her? I really hope Yang or the others didn't find out.

"Three years," I muttered.

"And how long have you been homeless?" she asked.

"Five..."

"I see." She turned away from me and stared ahead as we walked to the bus stop. "I didn't tell anyone else that you were homeless. I also told Sun not to tell Yang."

Once we got to the bus stop, we both came to a stop. I turn around and notice her cold gaze. I guess now's the time to say she hates me. I don't blame her though. I've been putting on a facade that no one could see through and you'd have to try to find out the hard way to get through it. Like Nikos did and like Weiss did. I've been lying to everyone and feeling very bad about it. I deserve all the hate.

"Okay," I said. That was all I could say. She left me speechless.

"You shouldn't run away from your problems Ruby," she said, turning her back towards me. "Running away won't solve anything. You can't live through this facade forever." And with that, she walked away, leaving me there still...speechless.

You know...I'd rather have Blake walk me to this bus stop. It's always easy to stop that woman from getting something out of me.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that's a wrap! Dammit Ruby, why didn't you just ask for Blake to walk you there. No wait, why didn't you let Jaune just do it? So now Pyrrha found out and Ruby did not get a good outcome like she did with Weiss. Also I added that awkward ladybug moment in there too. Sorry if I dimmed your mood there by adding that Pyrrha and Ruby thing at the end. I needed to do it.**

**Anyway, how was that chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by giving me some feedback. Good or bad is fine. I don't mind. How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know! Any questions PM me or review and I'll kindly answer them. **

**Next chapter something bad happens at Ruby's job and Ruby meets up with Sun again. They both will discuss about the attack and the whole Pyrrha thing. There will also be a flashback next chapter so stay tuned. Well, that's enough talk for now. Til next time! Don't forget to review! Koda out!**


	12. Chapter 10: Similarities

**Author's Note**

**Hello mates! Koda here again with another chapter! Recently, something happened to my laptop, causing it to get a virus. Luckily for me, I always put all of my important files in a USB hard drive. I'm using my work computer to put this up and type the rest of my story for now so everything's alright. I also found out Velvet's team name. I think it's called CFVY(coffee) from what I heard. Man, this has me hyped up for season 2. I also hope there's more interactions with Blake and Ruby in there too.**

**Anyway, thanks for the views so far guys! This story has made it to the 6,000 mark. Every time I check my story, it goes up by 1,000. Thanks so much guys! *noms* Also, thanks for the follows/favorites and reviews! I really appreciate it and keep it up guys! **

**Now, like I said, in the last chapter, there's a flashback(which is in the beginning), something happens at Ruby's job, and Ruby and Sun meet once again. There's angst in here because...I like angst(of course). I will also point out foreshadowing somewhere that you will see happen in chapters after this. Welp, that's it for now. Don't forget to review when you're done reading the story. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter: **MitiS- Born

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 10: Similarities**

_"Let go of me! That hurts!" _

_"Not a chance you filthy animal." _

_'What the' I turned my head to find a very tall man pulling at some girl's ears. They weren't regular ears, more like rabbit ears. The girl's a faunus. Tears were brimmed at her eyes, ready to fall. She was holding onto the man's wrists, trying to get away from his grasp. The man was a human. This wasn't a surprise. Humans always attack innocent faunus for no reason. _

_I get up from my seat and shove my hand into my pocket where my switchblade was. I held onto it, ready for when I need to use it. I approached the two with caution then made my voice. _

_"Hey!" I shouted, grabbing their attention. "Let her go!" _

_"And why should I?" the man spat. "She's a faunus. A waste to this world." _

_I glared hard at him. "Let her go...NOW." _

_He let go of the girl's ears and turned towards me. His eyebrows scrunched up in anger. The faunus girl rubbed her ears as if she was trying to ease the pain. I looked back at the man and squeezed the switchblade in my pocket. _

_"Why don't you beat it sweetie and go run home," he said. "Didn't your parents tell you that faunus are bad. I'm just doin the world a favor." _

_"Why don't you leave?" I shot back. "You're wasting your time on an innocent faunus girl...and for what reason? Does it just amuse you to terrorize someone who's different from you? Is it fun? I bet it is..." _

_He started to approach me. I could practically feel his anger growing. I looked down and noticed his fists clenching tight, waiting to strike any moment. I decided now was the time to pull out my switchblade. _

_"Listen here kid-" He stops talking when I pull it out of my pocket. "Wha..."_

_"Leave," I tell him as I press the button on the switchblade, causing the blade to come out. "I'm not going to tell you again." _

_He opens his mouth, to try to say something, but then closes it when nothing comes out. He looks from me to the faunus then back to me. The man the shakes his head and walks away. I make sure he is as far as possible before putting my weapon away. Then, I turn to the faunus girl. _

_Her eyes were wide and she was trembling in fear. When I tried to approach her, she only backed away in fear. I cocked my head in confusion. Why is she afraid of me? I just saved her from a man who was attacking her. Wait...the switchblade. She's scared of me because I own a switchblade. I think that's it. I raised up my hands, showing that I meant no harm. _

_"I'm not going to hurt you," I told her as I flashed a comforting smile. _

_Her features softened as she stopped shaking. She also carefully returned the smile and nodded at me. _

_"Th-Thanks for saving me," she said. _

_"No problem," I replied. "I'm not like any of those other people." _

_"I'm glad there are people like you in this world." She took a seat. _

_"Uh...mind if I..."_

_"Yes you can sit next to me." She patted the spot next to her. "You saved me after all so I trust you." _

_I nodded and sat down next to her. "I'm Ruby by the way." _

_"Velvet," she replied. _

_"That's a nice name," I told her. _

_"Ruby is also a nice name." _

_It got silent after that as the train rode on. I looked down at Velvet's clothing and noticed that she only had on a long sweater, sweatpants, and sneakers. I decided not to question that since that probably wouldn't be polite of me. Wanting to start another conversation, I spoke up._

_"So," I started, fiddling with end sleeves of my sweatshirt, "where are you headed?" _

_"I don't know," she answered. _

_I raised an eyebrow. Then why go on a train if you don't know where you're going exactly? "You don't know?" _

_"I..." She turned away from me. "I...don't have a home." _

_My eyebrows raised in surprise. She's homeless? Like me? _

_"You don't?" I asked. She shook her head. "How long?" _

_"Nine years," she told me. _

_Nine years?! How old is this girl anyway? "How old are you?" _

_"Seventeen." This girl is a year older than me. She stared the floor as if something was interesting about it. _

_"So you've been on your own since you were eight?" She nodded again. "Well...you're not alone." _

_She looked up from the floor and stared at me. There was a surprised look on her face. "You're...too?" _

_"Yes," I answered. "I've been homeless for three years...so you're not alone." _

_She was silent for a moment before saying, "So, where are you headed?" _

_"My home," I replied. "An abandoned warehouse. I found it a year ago and been living there since. I'm surprised no one thought about tearing it down or going through there." _

_"Ah." I'm also surprised that a girl like her is on her own in a cruel world like this. _

_"Why are you on your own, if you don't mind me asking?" _

_"I don't mind." She sighed. "Back when I was little my parents abused me." My eyes widened. "They'd beat me and call me things like 'useless' or 'good for nothing'. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. It was hard to survive out there. I was really scared and thought I would die the first night." Same here. "There were a lot of times where...where I would go a day without anything to eat." Same here. "There was one time I went three days. Now that I think back, running away was stupid. I'd rather stay with my abusive parents than be on my own like this." I also wish I could go back and change everything. You're not the only one. _

_"Must've been very hard on you, huh?" I asked. She nodded. "I ran away because none of my foster parents liked me. They kept dropping me off from one foster home to another. It made me sick so I just ran away like that." _

_"What happened to your parents?" _

_"They're dead..." _

_"I-"_

_"No it's okay," I interrupted. "You don't have to apologize. I don't remember anything about them and all I do remember is that they died. Well, that's what I was told. I don't really know actually."_

_"Oh."_

_It got silent again. I'm starting to wonder that since this girl goes starving at times, that she's only skin and bones under those loose clothes. She probably is. I used to be until I used some of my survival instincts to get food. I'd steal food, buy food, and ACTUALLY dig through trash cans. Gross, I know but I needed to, to survive. _

_I stared at Velvet for a moment. I just can't let this girl survive on her own like this, alone. She got attacked moments ago and if I hadn't been there she could've been seriously injured. I can't leave her on her own for someone to attack her again or for her to starve to death. I'm not letting that happen. _

_"Say Velvet," I called, grabbing her attention again._

_"Yes?" she answered. _

_"How would you like it if you stayed with me?" I asked her. "You don't have to do this alone anymore. You won't have to starve anymore. You won't get attacked anymore. Come stay with me and I won't let any of that happen."_

_Her mouth hung agape as I said those words. "I...I can't...you-"_

_"I insist Velvet. Please. None of this will ever happen again as long as you're with me. I won't let anything happen to you as long as you're with me. Please just...come with me."_

_She bit her lip in nervousness and looked down at her hands. "Promise me you won't leave me alone." _

_A smile formed on face as I answered, "I promise. I'll never leave you alone." _

_She returned the smile. "Then yes...I will stay with you." _

* * *

My eyes quickly shoot open as everything fades away. I find myself staring at the sky. The clouds. Day. Another flashback. Just then my alarm starts beeping for eight o'clock. I still lay there for a while. I can't remember when I got back home. Maybe somewhere around nine or something? I sat up and turned off the alarm. That's right...work. Rubbing my head, I stand up off the ground. My head began pounding repeatedly.

"Gah, my aching head," I cried as I reached down to pull out a nutrition bar from a box.

Ripping the wrapper open, I took a bite out of it then went to go look for my uniform. Images of what happened last night flashed through my mind. The movie, Blake, Sun, _Nikos__. _She knows...and now she hates me for lying. Lying to everyone. But I have to. This is for my safe being. I've already lost one friend, I can't lose anymore. If she was put in this position, she'd understand. And damn that monkey for telling her! Why is my life sucking so much right now. It's probably Velvet getting back at more for letting her die. _No Ruby, _I thought, _Remember what Sun said. _

I threw on my work uniform and headed out. So I'm just with Mercury for today. At least I don't have to deal with Yang and the twins always fighting. I stopped at the bus stop and waited. The bus usually comes around eight forty-five and gets me to my job around eight-fifty. I took a seat in one of the chairs as I finished my nutrition bar.

* * *

I came into work at exactly nine o'clock. Standing at the front, was none other than the boss. He had on his regular hard look but didn't shout.

"You're right on time Rose," he said.

"Were you expecting me to be late?" I asked.

"Get to work."

Junior kind of went back to being a hard ass but he doesn't shout to the top of his lungs like he used to. He's more of a 'get this done now or you're out' type of guy. Luckily for me, I do what he says. Though, I do make comments here and there. I wave him off and go to my regular spot, the bar counter.

Mercury was at the counter, wiping it down. Once he saw me, he flashed a smile. I returned it as I made my way behind the counter. There were only a few costumers in the restaurant right now. That was because it was the morning. Not many people come by in the mornings, mostly the afternoon, evening, and night. I grabbed the remote from the backroom and switched onto the news.

"So how are you doin Lil'Red," Mercury asked, taking my gaze away from the TV.

Mercury has also given me the nickname Lil'Red. He calls me that because of my height and hair color. Also, because I always wear that red hoodie. I don't mind the nickname. I'd prefer any nickname except for the one Sun gave me. Midget is very offensive.

"I have the worst headache ever," I told him.

"You didn't drink any alcohol, did you?" he asked.

I frowned. "You know I don't like alcohol."

"I know, I'm only playing."

We stopped talking when the news started talking about a mass shooting around second street last night. About seven people were shot and killed and two were severely injured. The severely injured were two members of the White Fang. Four of the victims were police officers and the three other victims were also White Fang members. Then, they talked about another robbery that happened at two dust shops.

"Man," said Mercury, clicking his tongue, "A lot must've happened last night. A mass shooting and two robberies. I'm glad I don't live around here."

"And yet you have to drive a whole ten miles to get down here," I replied, shaking my head. "How do you do that?"

"I'm a morning person." He started twirling the rag in his hand around his fingers. "Anyway, back on topic. I wonder what that was about."

I shrugged. "Who knows."

"I bet that one member 'Black Cat' was apart of the robberies."

"You've heard of her?"

"Everyone down where I live has heard of her because where I live is full of faunus." Oh, that explains that. "They give her names like 'Black Cat' of course but also 'Shadow Lady', 'Midnight Creeper', and 'Yellow Eyes'. There's others but I can't remember. Everybody down there is a fan of her."

"I can see that if they give her names."

The news went onto other topics. Mostly fires that happened in some places, the government, car accidents, regular things. I took my attention away from that and started arranging the bottles on the racks.

"Well, I gotta start organizing this thing here," I told Merc. "I'll talk to ya later."

"Alright Lil'Red," he replied before he left the counter.

Later on, I got a few people over at the counter. They were talking about what happened last night and threw out some racial slurs here and there. I didn't say anything though. They have the right to say what they think and I can't stop them. No one can really. I did have a conversation with them but we didn't keep the faunus topic going. I gave a few drinks to some people, chatted, and cleaned the place up.

I decided to change the channel to a sports channel since nothing else good was on. It was the sport where you hit the ball with a bat and run those bases. "Baseball", I think it was called. I don't really know much about certain sports. That's because I never watched it since I didn't have a TV and back at school in gym class we didn't really play that much sports. We did play Softball, which is very similar to baseball, only the ball is bigger and the throwing style is different.

"OH SHIT!" someone cried from one of the bathrooms.

That was Mercury's voice. I quickly left the bar counter and made my way over to the bathrooms. I looked inside the men's bathroom and saw Mercury standing there, eyes wide, and a hand cover his mouth.

"Mercury?" I called. He didn't budge.

I cautiously approached him and followed the directions of where he was looking at. My eyes went wide as I let out a scream. There was a man lying down, with his head in the toilet. A prescription bottle was in his hand and some pills were scattered on the ground. My stomach started to have that familiar, uneasy feeling like it did back when I saw Velvet's dead body. _Not now, _I thought.

I heard footsteps approach the bathroom and turned to see the boss standing at the doorway. There was a worried look on his face.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

I pointed into the stall. He looked down and noticed pills scattered on the floor then approached the scene. He looked into the stall.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted. "What the hell happened here?!" He looked past me and over to Mercury. "Mercury?"

"I came in here," he started, "and just saw him lying there. Is he dead?"

"I don't know," the boss replied. "I'll check. Mercury, call the police and let them know what happened."

He nodded and quickly left the bathroom. The boss turned to me. "Rose, I want you to tell every costumer out there that we're closing early."

I nodded and walked out the bathroom. Once I got out, I told each and every costumer that we were closing. Some of them wanted to know what happened, others just left because they understood, and the rest, it took a while to get them to leave. The other employees asked me what happened but I told them that the boss would tell them.

The front door opened, showing the Malachite Twins and Yang entering, but they had confused looks on their faces.

"Why are there people leaving the restaurant?" asked Yang.

"And like why are there police cars and an ambulance outside?" asked Melanie.

"Did something happen?" asked Milt.

"Guys," I started, "just wait for the boss and he will explain everything."

Mercury soon joined us this time looking a lot better than how he was in the bathroom. He was terrified when I saw him.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm fine now."

"Alright guys," said Junior as he walked into the room. "The man is not dead. He just overdosed on sleeping pills."

"He tried to kill himself?!" I asked.

"Well, that's what it looks like," he replied. "I don't know. Alright, so, we're having this place on lock down for about a week so the police can do some inspections. Don't come to work. You all may leave except for you Mercury. You were a witness so I need you to stay behind."

"I can help too sir," I said.

"No, Rose. Go home. You've seen enough death."

I open my mouth to shoot something back at him but decided not to say anything, knowing that this isn't the best time to start a fight. I explained everything that I knew to the twins and Yang before leaving. I need to go clear my mind. I really hope Merc is going to be okay. He went to go clean up the bathroom and did not expect to see something like that. I would've reacted the same way if I were the one doing that. It was already scary expecting to see something in there. Not knowing what's going to be there is worse.

Not knowing what to do now, I decided to stop at the diner since I didn't eat a decent breakfast. A nutrition bar wasn't enough. I'm starting to think that I should move. This city is terrible. A lot of crime is going on and it's just getting worse and worse. The only reason I'm staying now is because I'm going to the University of Vale. After that, I'm going to move to Vytal and live there. Maybe if I have enough money I could actually buy myself a house. A decent one too.

I stopped at the diner and went inside. What I did not expect was to see Sun sitting at the counter, by himself. He noticed my gaze and waved at me.

"Oi Midget!" he called. "Hey!"

I walked over to the counter and took a seat next to him.

"Hey Sun," I greeted.

"You goin to work or somethin?" he asked.

"Actually...I came from work." I rubbed the back of my neck. "They let us out early because something happened."

His eyebrows raised. "Something happened? Like what?"

"One of the costumers had a drug overdose in the bathroom. We're going to be closed for a week of inspection."

"Man that's rough. So what are you gonna do for the week?"

"I don't know actually. Work was supposed to be on my summer schedule. Now that I'm off for a week, I don't really have anything to do."

"Then why don't you hang with me."

I raise an eyebrow. "Hang with you?"

"Yes Midget. When you're with me, I'll always have something for us to do."

"I barely know you. Why should I hang out with you?"

"Because you owe me for saving your ass!" He scowled at me after that sentence. Well, he does have a point there. I do owe him.

"Fine, fine." I sighed. "So what are we going to do today?"

"First we are going to sit here and tell each other about ourselves. How does that sound since you see me as a complete stranger?"

I frowned. "I never said that I see you as a complete stranger. I just said that I barely know you."

"Fine then I'll start." He rubs his chin. "Well you already know who I am so that's out. I'm homeless like you. My favorite fruit is a banana. Uuuh..."

I rolled my eyes. Is it seriously that hard for him to tell me about himself? I already told him a few things about myself and I didn't even try! I placed my elbow on the counter and leaned on my hand as I waited for him to find something else to say.

"You know what?" he asked. "Look, I know what you're thinking and I get it. Sooo, how about this? You tell me how you became homeless."

Before I could say anything the waitress came by.

"How may I help you to?" she asked.

I looked at Sun for a moment. He just got here? Oh well. I decided not to question that.

"Two coffees please," he answered. "Regular."

"Alright," she said before walking away.

I frowned at him. "I don't like coffee."

"Oh well," he said. "You're going to have to deal with it. Now back to the real topic."

I sighed. "Right. Well, I've been homeless for about five years. The only reason why I'm homeless is because I ran away from my foster home when I was thirteen. They didn't like me and kept sending me from foster home to foster home basically for my childhood."

"That's similar to me," Sun spoke. "Well, not that foster home and all that but when I was about twelve, my brother(1) and I ran away from an adoption center. These little kids kept picking on him and me because we had tails. They'd pull on them and call us names. People who took care of us didn't give a damn about it at all so I took my brother and left."

_Wow, _I thought, _even kids treat faunus like trash. _I mentally frown at the thought. It's not right. Wait...I missed something. Sun had a brother. He's not here, so that means...

"Your brother," I started, "he's..."

Sun nodded. "Yeah. His name was Sal. He was my younger brother. He died from pneumonia. We didn't have coats or anything when we ran away. The nights were really cold and he couldn't survive it. He got sicker and sicker and then he just died. I blamed myself for his death because I didn't take care of him properly. I tried to. I stole medicine from the pharmacy; snuck into houses and stole clothes for him to wear and shop lifted and supermarkets to get him soup. In the end, none of that worked and I began blaming myself and hating myself. I always say that I should've never ran away with him. That was a real stupid mistake. I would always wish I could go back in time and fix that but I can't. After that, I just started accepting and continued on with my life."

So he has been through the same thing as me. He went through all the pain, anger, and hatred. He's lost someone very important to him and blames himself. Though, he's nothing like me. I can't accept what has happened. I can't move on. No matter how much I want to, no matter how long it's been, I just can't. I just can't accept that Velvet is dead and that there's nothing I can do about it. I'm just alone now. I'm on my own and I have no one to take care of me. All of this has caused me to grow very stubborn and depressed. It's also made me confused, angry, and lonesome. I'd always get nightmares and flashbacks every time I fall asleep. Every night I'd cry myself to sleep. I'm so fucked up...

"Here's your two coffees," said the waitress, taking me out of my thoughts. "Would you like anything else?" She handed us our coffees.

"No thank you," he said then turned to me. "So about your friend. I know she's dead because you told me but can you tell me about her." After he spoke, he put some sugar into his coffee and took a sip out of it.

I nodded. "Her name was Velvet," I started. "She was a faunus like you but she was a rabbit. She was really shy like really, really shy and would always cry over little things. I'd always wonder how was she older than me if she acted like a baby, but overall she was very kind, caring, and friendly. She was everything I wasn't. She wasn't the one who deserved to die. She never did anything unlike me, who stole things, acted like trash, and never actually did things for people. I was so selfish." I took the coffee mug to my lips and took a long sip out of it. "I wish I could see her again."

"Did you," Sun began, "did you love her?"

"Of course I did why would you sa-"

"No not that way."

"Oh...I..." I looked down at the mug and stared into the coffee. It was brown, the color of Velvet's hair and ears and...eyes. "Y-Yes. I did love her. I loved her more than anything in the world and now that she's dead...I'm not interested in love anymore. Any type of love."

"Man, that's deep Midget," said Sun. He finished the rest of his coffee.

I frowned. "Will you stop calling me that?"

"What? Midget?"

"Obviously. I hate that nickname."

"How bout Pipsqueak?"

"Hell no!"

"Then Midget it is." I scowled at him. "Look, you're really short so I have to give you that nickname."

"You didn't have to do anything! You wanted to."

"I know." He chuckled. "Look, I already told you that losing someone hurts. I've been through and it takes time to get over it but you can't keep backtracking yourself. You keep pushing yourself back to the beginning where everything started and you're not forgiving yourself. It will cause more problems in the future."

"I know."

"And I just thought that I could help you with that. Like, not necessarily have you forget about your friend, Velvet, or what happened. I'm talking about making you go towards acceptance instead of blaming yourself. You know what I'm saying?"

I nodded. "Yes and yes I'll let you help me."

"Good, cuz us homeless peeps got each other's backs!" He gave a toothy grin when I started giggling.

I actually feel comfortable sharing things like this with him. That's because we're very alike. We're both homeless, we both lost someone who was important to us, and we both went through other problems. He can trust me as much as I can trust him. Though, I almost forgot that he told Nikos that I was homeless and now she probably hates me. I frown once when I remember that.

"You told her that I was homeless?" I asked.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Who?" he replied.

"You know who!" I snapped. "Pyrrha!"

His eyebrows raised as he started to laugh nervously and rub the back of his neck. "Oh haha...sorry about that but...I didn't know that you two knew each other!"

Oh right. I shouldn't blame him for that. He didn't know that Nikos and I knew each other. I shouldn't get mad over that. Now I feel stupid for yelling at him. My features soften a little.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's fine, it's fine," he replied, waving his hand.

"Well, can you at least tell me what happened?"

"Ah, yes!" He rubbed his chin. Is that a habit of his? "So we were at the gym and Yang wasn't there because she had things to do and Pyrrha was asking me how my day was yesterday. I told her that I saved this short redheaded girl from getting attacked. She got all surprised and asked me what was the girl's name and I said Ruby. She was still surprised and told me that she knew you and that you were walking home from a party. I started to get surprised and asked her what she knew about you and she said that you, her, and Yang were friends." _Wait, since when does Nikos think of me as a friend? _"She asked me what I knew about you and I just said that you were homeless and that we met at the subway train and then it went on from there. She was pretty upset after I told her everything."

I lower my head. "She has the right to be upset," I told him. "I lied to her and all of my friends. Only two people know that I'm homeless and that's you and another friend I have. But I just can't tell them that I'm homeless. They'll all think of me as trash."

"Well you are," said Sun.

I glared at him. "Well thank you! I thought you were supposed to be my friend!"

"I am! I was just saying that! Look, I'm trash too. All homeless people are trash! We all live on the streets for crying out loud with raggedy as clothing and not much food to eat. That's how trash lives and that's what we are." He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry that I told her and I'm sorry that I called you that."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you...again. I guess I've been too frustrated with things and can't find anything to take it out on."

"You don't need to apologize. I get it." He flash a warm, comforting smile.

I returned it before sipping my coffee. I scrunched up my nose in disgust as it was cold. "Ew! Fuck, this is nasty!"

"Well, you didn't put any sugar in it," he said, busting into a laughing fit. "My god that's too funny."

"No! It's cold. I hate sugar with my coffee."

"But I thought you hated coffee overall."

"That too!"

"You know, I like you Midget."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What? Are you saying..."

"No not like that! Well, maybe if you were a lot nicer instead of this mean fuck right here."

I flashed him the finger and pushed the mug away from me.

"And maybe if you were a lot taller..." He continued.

"Yea, I get it."

"I'm just saying that you amuse me." He reached his hand out and ruffled my hair.

I blinked then my eyes widened. What...I quickly smacked his hand away(2). He looked at me in surprise as he rubbed his hand.

"Sorry," I told him. "I don't like contact like that unless you warn me."

"Aha, oops," he said. "I just did that on instinct. I didn't mean to do that. I used to do that to my brother so I just lost it there for a sec."

"It's fine." I blushed when my stomach started to growl. I glared at Sun. "I came here to eat and I still didn't get anything to eat! You owe me!"

"Right, right." He scratched his head. "Aha! I know where we can go! One second." He took some money out of his pocket and paid the waitress then stood up and held out his hand. I stared at it, eyebrow raised in slight confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"My friend works at a candy shop downtown," he replied. "We can go there to satisfy your hunger."

"Candy is not enough you dumbass! I need real food!" I snapped.

"Look, you're getting candy and I won't take NO for an answer!" He grabbed my wrist and practically pulled me off the chair. As we run out the diner, I wondered if anybody was staring at us weirdly while we were shouting at each other.

I almost tripped over my feet because of that stupid monkey faunus' speed. "Oi, slow down. I can't run that fast!" I shouted.

"As if I need to slow down!" he shouted back. "You need to burn some calories Midget!"

I frowned. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No but you need to burn some calories that's all!"

"The only person here who needs to burn some callories is you," I mumble as he carried me down the street.

I don't know if I can handle a day with this guy...

* * *

**(1) I know Sun doesn't really have a brother in canon RWBY but this is basically my headcanon**

**(2) This is foreshadowing. Keep note to Ruby's reaction from Sun touching her head like that. It's not like she's afraid of contact because of the attack. It has something to do with her memories. It may be obvious for you. It may not be. Just keep note to that.**

**Author's Note**

**Aaaand that's it for now! Welp, a lot happened in this chapter. First, Ruby gets a flashback of the first day her and Velvet met. Then, something bad happens at work causing her to have a week off. And lastly, she meets Sun at the diner and they discuss everything. Oh my aching fingers! That was a lot to type. Oh well. I didn't mind. I plan of having Sun and Ruby have a brother/sister relationship. I know I have many people treat Ruby as a little sister like Yang and Miltiades but this one is actually going to be important. Sun and Ruby went through many experiences on the street and are comfortable sharing them with each other since they're both homeless. **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know what you think by sending me some feedback! Constructive criticism is welcomed! How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know. Any questions, be sure to PM me or Review and I'll kindly answer them. **

**Next chapter, Sun and Ruby make a trip to the candy shop and more humor happens from there. Also, Ruby runs into Blake again but...it will actually be Black Cat and then to top that all off, Ruby visits the Ice Princess(Weiss) for the Vytal Festival. Welp, that's enough talk. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far. Over and out!**


	13. Chapter 11: Friendly People

**Author's Note**

**Heeelloo once again readers! Koda here with another chapter of "Amnesiac". This chapter is shorter than the last so I'm sorry. I needed to constantly fix things and that meant cutting some parts of the story out and saving it for the next chapter. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading this story! This story has gone up to 6, 876 views so far. Let's get that to the 7,000 mark peeps! Also thanks for following/favoriting and reviewing! So far there's 30 favorites, 52 followers, and 38 reviews. Keep it up guys! I really appreciate it.**

**Like I said in the last chapter, Sun and Ruby make a trip to the candy shop, Ruby runs into Black Cat, and Ruby goes to Weiss' place to go to the Vytal Festival. There's other things that happen in here also. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think after reading this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter: **The Pillows- Hybrid Rainbow**(FLCL anyone?)**

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 11: Friendly People**

After what seemed like hours, we finally made it to the candy shop Sun was talking about. He basically dragged me all the way over here. I wasn't in the mood for walking, after he made me run, like, two miles. So, on the rest of the way here, he just dragged me. I don't think he had a problem though. He was more into getting us there instead of me becoming the problem.

"Here it is!" he shouted as he waved his arms toward the store.

"Sweet Stop," it said. That's basically what almost every candy store is called. I don't even know why he wants me to go here. I know it's for hanging out but we could do a lot of better things than go here. Either way, I didn't mind. I am a fan of sweets after all.

We went inside to find candy heaven. The place had any kind of candy that you could think of. From lollipops all the way to those huge chocolate bars. Either way, stuff like this could give you diabetes. There was just too much sweets. Though, that's a candy shop for ya. I also noticed they had an adult candy section in this place. Well that's...interesting. Over there they had some alcohol flavored gummy bears. I'll make sure I don't go over to that section.

"This is..." I trailed off when I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Amazing right?" Sun asked.

"It's a little too much..." I said.

"Well, get whatever you like because it's on me." He started walking off over to the lollipop section.

I frowned and looked around the area. Seriously, this is just too much. I didn't even know that Vale even had a candy store. I would've taken Velvet here a long time ago. She did like a lot of sweets. I went over to a table and pulled a couple bags out of a container then started my exploring.

There were little kids already in here, using the machines that dropped out certain types of candy, taking lollipops from bins, and just running around. Their parents or guardians were just standing there, watching them, or getting candy for themselves also. I approached one of the machines that dropped out m&ms. Pulling the lever, I watched as the m&ms started falling into the bag I was holding up. I released the lever and wrapped up my bag and walked over to another candy machine.

This one contained Sour Patch Kids. Though, each color was in it's own machine. My favorite ones were the red, blue, green ones, so I used those machines. After that, I went over to a barrel that was full of gumballs and grabbed a handful of that. I turned around to find Sun approaching me with this large lollipop in his hands. The lollipop was as big as his head, goodness!

"Oi Midget!" he called. "Look at this! It's fucking huge, right?"

My eyebrows raised as I looked around to see children laughing at Sun's comment and adults looking very displeased.

"Suuuun!" I cried. "Watch your language, there are little kids in this shop. And the parents don't look too happy either." I mouth my apologies to them after I was done talking.

"Yea, yea, yea," was all he said. "But ya gotta agree with me on this one, eh? This will probably take a whole day for me to finish it! I'm gonna get it."

"Good luck on trying to deal with cavities," I told him before walking off to look at other candies.

After snagging a few more gummy worms, small lollipops(1), and other sweets, I followed Sun to the check-out counter. Standing there, was a man with red hair covering his right eye, some kind of weird tattoo under his left eye, and a dangling, ice blue earing(2). He also had the shop's uniform on. He was currently reading a book then looked up at us, mostly Sun, and sighed.

"You again?" he said.

"How's it going man?" Sun asked. "I'm not here to bother you."

"I can see that," he replied then looked at me. I raised an eyebrow in slight confusion as he started to study me. He turned back to Sun. "So you finally got a girlfriend, eh? I must say she ain't half-bad." He smirked at me when my eyes widened.

"G-Girlfriend?!" I asked in disbelief. "I am NOT this dork's girlfriend!"

"You heard her," piped Sun then he realized what I said. "Hey! Did you just call me a dork?"

"Hey, hey, I didn't know," said the man. "Alright, just had over your stuff so I can weigh it and see the price."

We placed our candy on the counter for him to weigh it. He placed all of our candy on the scale, including the large lollipop Sun got, and weighed it.

"Alright," he said as he inspected the scale. "Sooo that will come out to 24 lien."

Sun cursed under his breath and pulled out his wallet and handed him the money. After that, we grabbed the candy off the counter and left, saying our good-byes. Once we got on the regular road, Sun began cursing up a storm.

"I can't believe that shit costed 24 lien!" he cried then glared at me. "This is your fault for getting so much!"

I glared back. "My fault?!" I asked. "If it should be anyone's fault, it's your's. You're the one who said I could get anything I like, and also you got that big ass lollipop!"

"It caught my attention," he snapped. "I couldn't pass up the chance on getting this huge thing."

A groan escaped my mouth. _It's still going to be there, _I thought even though I really wanted to say it. I decided not to because I could cause more trouble. The two of us stopped at a random bench and sat down.

"Well, that was a thing," I said.

"You know," Sun started, "you sounded like Yang when you said that. You guys related?"

My eyes widened. "What? No!" I shouted. "I mean...she treats me like a little sister but no...we're not related."

"Oh right, Pyrrha told me you guys kissed." My eyes stayed wide as he said that. What the hell Nikos?! Why are you telling everyone all of a sudden. Does she think I'm gay or something? "Nice one Midget! Didn't know ya had it in ya!"

"Sun it wasn't like that!" I told him. "She was just drunk! That's all."

"I was only messing with you," he said, laughing. "Besides, you like the shy and self-conscious ones, eh?"

I glared at him. "I'm NOT into anyone! I don't have the energy for a relationship!"

"I get it but...that could possibly change, y'know." His eyes narrowed down to me. "And next thing ya know you'll probably be lookin at someone right in front of your eyes."

"You don't interest me so give it up," I told him.

He shrugged and we continued to talk for a while until it was time for us to part. Honestly, I am fine with him staying where I live but something inside me told me not to suggest it. That and the fact that I don't have another mattress. I also think he probably lives somewhere too. He doesn't really seem to have problem living on the streets. I know I don't but he barely mentions his life as a homeless person.

"Where should we meet?" I asked.

Sun thought for a moment then said, "Here. Always at one. That's when I'm free."

I nodded and waved him off before taking my leave. Before going home I decided to stop at the internet cafe since it was in the street I'm walking in right now. I really need to check my emails. I haven't spoken to Weiss yet.

Once I entered the place, I payed the person at the counter to borrow a computer and sat a table. The computers were already logged in so there was none of that dilly-dallying. I went on the internet and logged into my email. Once I logged in, I had a couple of emails from people. Weiss being one of them but also Yang, Junior, and Nikos. First I looked at Nikos' just to see what she wanted.

* * *

**To: Ruby Rose**

**From: Pyrrha Nikos**

_Hey Ruby, _

_I just wanted to tell you that I don't hate you. I am indeed upset because you lied to us but I guess you had a reason to, huh? I just hope you make the right decision and start telling the truth. I'm sorry if I sounded harsh before._

_-Pyrrha_

* * *

I stared at her message. No, she should hate me. I know I've lied about all that but I've done other things also. Other things that I haven't told anyone about. Not even Sun. She has all the right to hate me. I clenched down on my teeth as I continued to stare at the computer screen. Finally, I shook my head and went on to the other two messages. The one from Junior was a reminder about not coming to work tomorrow. The one from Yang was about work also but telling me that it was on the news. After that, I looked at Weiss'. It was about the Vytal Festival that she had told me about before.

* * *

**To: Ruby Rose**

**From: Weiss Schnee**

**Subject: Festival**

_Hello Dunce_(why does she keep doing that?)_,_

_I'm very happy that you agreed to come along. Though, do you want me to pick you up or are you comfortable walking to my place?_

* * *

I thought about it for a moment. She could pick me up but I'm not comfortable with her seeing where I live. I could walk to her place but she lives in a fucking castle that is like ten miles away. Well, there's the bus and I usually don't have a problem with walking. I guess walking could be fine even though she lives pretty far but like I said the bus is faster transportation. Or better yet, I could take the subway train. I do know where she lives since I've heard of the White Castle so it shouldn't be a problem for me. I type my reply to her.

* * *

**To: Weiss Schnee**

**From: Ruby Rose**

**RE: Subject: Festival**

_Hey Weiss!_

_I don't have a problem walking to your place. Just give me the time of when you want me to be there. And I'm happy that you asked me to tag along with you. So, thanks!_

* * *

After I hit send, I moved my mouse to sign out but before I did that, I got a reply. What the...? She was checking her emails also? I looked at the reply she sent me and smiled.

* * *

**To: Ruby Rose**

**From: Weiss Schnee**

**RE: Subject: Festival**

_Hello Dunce, _

_Alright, three o'clock sounds like a good time. I expect you to not be late! Til then, have a good day._

* * *

_Well, she seems eager, _I thought as I typed a short reply back and signed out. Then, I got up and left the cafe. _A day hanging out with the Ice Princess, huh? _I snickered at my own thought. I still find it funny calling her that. She's also actually nice. That's probably because I'm her first friend. In a way, that makes me really happy. She chose me of all people to be her friend. She also didn't see me in a different way when she found out that I was homeless. I wish there were more people like her...and Sun. Not snobby and rude(well, Sun isn't snobby), I mean, but caring and friendly. I still kept that stupid smile on my face as I walked home.

Maybe life is still worth living for...

* * *

Later on, specifically at night, I heard sounds coming from outside, making it hard for me to sleep. I turned the radio off sometime before I want to bed. Rubbing my eyes, I pushed the covers aside and stood up. I still haven't slept on the mattress. I just can't do it because...you know. I looked out of one of the large windows. All I saw were car lights and city lights.

Off in a distance, I could hear sirens but that wasn't the problem. I could barely hear that. What it sounded like was thumping. I don't if it was coming from inside of here or around here. I really wish I had my switch blade. Leaving the window, I go to one of the boxes that had my stuff in it. I rummaged through it to find a flashlight that I had stolen before. Taking it out, I turned the flashlight on. I had also grabbed a wrench from the box too. I didn't steal the wrench, I found it lying around here before.

I flashed the light around the room and saw nothing in particular. Just my boxes, bags, the mattress, and my pillow and blanket. Since there was nothing up here, I cautiously head down the steps. The sound was louder down here than upstairs. Once I got onto the ground, I shine the light everywhere. Still nothing. Just the couch that I had down here.

"If someone's in here," I said, "please get out."

I felt myself begin to shake. Dammit, I can't let this fear get to me. Please don't tell me this is another member of the White Fang who's in here. Please just be a cat or dog or something. My heart rate quickened as it got silent. Maybe they left.

Before I could even turn around and head upstairs, someone grabs me from behind. Their hand covered my mouth, stopping me from screaming, and the other grabbed firmly onto my wrist. No, it's going to happen again. I begin to panic and struggle under them but it's no use. They're too strong. My heart was pounding so loud that I thought the attacker could possibly hear it. I'm going to die...

That's when I noticed something. The attacker's hands don't seem to be masculine. They're smaller and more delicate. Is this attacker a woman? Either way it's still bad but somehow...I find myself relaxing all of a sudden. My heart is beating at a normal pace and my shaking has stopped. The hand that was covering my mouth is gone and is now just holding onto me. Am I going to die or not?

"Please," I whispered, "don't kill me."

They didn't say anything, only stayed still in this position. But, the grip on my wrist loosened up a bit. I'm not understanding what's going on or why this person is in here. Did they just stumble into my house or does the White Fang have me on their target list. I grunted in frustration. SAY SOMETHING GODDAMMIT!

"I won't," they finally said. I shivered at the touch of their breath on my ear. "I promise."

My eyes widened. That...I quickly turned around, only to find nothing. What the? I stood there for a while, registering what had just happened. Someone came into my house, held me down, and then left. That doesn't make any sense. I looked down and found a glowing, red dust crystal. Picking it up, I examined it. Don't tell me...

"Eh?"

* * *

For the next few days, I hung out with Sun. I was still confused about what happened that other time but I'm pretty sure I figured out who just entered my house. Black Cat. The reason is because she left the dust crystal. For some reason I kept it. I didn't know what to do with it. I could turn it in and tell the police what happened but I don't want the White Fang to think of me as a threat. I could give it back to her but I don't think she has an intention on coming back.

I told Sun what happened also. He said things like at least I'm okay and good thing she didn't hurt me. He doesn't like the White Fang from what I've heard. He told me that they give off a bad name towards faunus. There was one thing he said about Black Cat that did make me literally face palm. Why are faunus so in love with her?

"That girl can steal my heart any day," he said. Talk about corny and stupid.

She's a damn criminal for crying out loud! She could've killed me! But...she didn't. She also doesn't take part in the shootings and killings from what I heard on the news. She only steals. That's strange.

I went to Yang's place because she was having another party. It was just a party with the main friends. She did bring drinks but she promised not to go overboard. Nikos talked to me more than usual and didn't say any sly remarks. She didn't bring up anything on me being homeless. Sun probably said something to her.

Blake was there also. This time she didn't talk to me. Did I say something to her? I hope not. I mean, she hasn't been much of a problem like she used to be so I'm not as scared. She practically ignored me at the party. Well, I didn't talk to her but she avoided eye contact. I'm starting to think I did something wrong but...what?

Finally, it got to the day of the Vytal festival. Usually, people wear nice clothing on such an event like this such as yukatas(3) or kimonos(4). I, on the other hand, am just wearing a red t-shirt, some shorts, and a pair of sandals. I'll be honest, yukatas and kimonos are very pretty but they're too expensive. Not even Sun could help chip in for one of them. So, he bought me this outfit. It's not raggedy but it is plain as fuck. I don't mind it though.

So, I took the subway train to the White Castle instead of the bus. I was late for it and also I didn't feel like going from stop to stop so I just took the train. When I got off the train, I walked the rest of the way to the castle. It wasn't near any houses or buildings when I was walking there. The castle had this large gate around the perimeter of it. I had to go up to the gate and tell them my first and last name and why I'm here.

"Ah, Miss Rose," said a deep voice from the mic. "Ms. Schnee is waiting for you inside. I will open the gate."

There was a small beep sound before the gate began to slowly open. Muttering words about rich people under my breath(5), I continue on walking. My feet are starting to hurt from this walking. Maybe I should've had her pick me up instead. Wait, no, that would've been a bad idea.

Finally making it to the house, I reach my hand out to ring the doorbell, but before I could even do that, the door opens and out comes a very tall man with a suit on. That's when I notice that it's the Limo Driver. At first he stares blankly at me then his mouth slowly forms a smile. I give him one in return.

"Hello Miss Rose," he greeted. "Ms. Schnee should be out in a minute."

We stand there and wait silently as we hear shuffling and frustrated mumbling. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as I knew it was Weiss' voice. She finally comes out and looks at me.

"S-Sorry about that," she said.

I nodded. "It's fine," I replied.

My eyes narrow down to what she was wearing. _So she's wearing a yukata, _I thought. I expected this though. She does look nice. Weiss' yukata is a light blue with snow flakes on it and her obi(6) is a solid purple. Her hair was tied back into a bun. Dammit, why is she so pretty? Her wearing this makes me a little jealous.

"So, um, are we going?" I asked.

She blinks then nods hesitantly. "Yea," she answered then turned to her limo driver. "Wilson, if you will."

"Why yes Ms. Schnee," he said before opening the door of the limo.

"Thank you Wilson." Weiss let's me enter in first then she follows behind.

The driver closes the door and moves to the driving area.

"You look nice," I told Weiss, grabbing her attention.

"Thanks," she replied. She opened her mouth to say something else but closed it.

I was curious of what she was about to say. I bet she was going to say something like "so do you". I don't mind it though. Soon enough, the limo drive rides off.

"So how have you been?" Weiss asked.

"I'm doing fine actually," I answered. "My arm is getting a little more better. Soon, I'll be taking this cast off."

"Well, that's good to hear." She smiles. I like her smile. She needs to do that more often.

"How are you?"

She sighs. "A lot of things are going on. So far my father's company is doing poorly because of the robberies and killings going on."

Right, the Schnees are constantly getting targeted by the White Fang. I really hope that Weiss is okay and that they're not after her. "Man, that must be tough. I've been hearing about that a lot lately."

"Yea. All of this crime is getting to my father and making him stressed and when he gets stressed the whole family gets stressed. I'm just glad that I can take a day off all of that and relax now."

"Well, don't let all that get into your head right now," I say before giving a toothy grin. "We have a festival to go to!"

She playfully rolled her eyes at me. "Dolt..."

* * *

**(1) Those regular lollipops you'd get.**

**(2)That redhead on Sun's team in RWBY volume 2. **

**(3)a light cotton kimono**

**(4)a long, loose robe with wide sleeves and tied with a sash, originally worn as a formal garment in Japan and now also used elsewhere as a robe**

**(5)The gate opening to the castle made Ruby say something as "Typical rich people"**

**(6)a broad sash worn around the waist of a Japanese kimono**

**Author's Note**

**Welp, that's a wrap. I decided to cut it off here so I wouldn't make this chapter so long. My fingers would be aching so much. Man, a lot is happening but it's not really bad, except for Ruby basically getting attacked. Though, the attack was not how she expected it to be. And now someone else knows that Ruby is homeless. Yep, you know who.  
**

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing! How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know. Any question please PM or Review me and I'll kindly answer them. **

**Next chapter, Ruby and Weiss hang out at the Vytal Festival and something bad happens. Stayed tuned to find out what happens. Now, that's enough talk for me! Don't forget to review! Over and out! **


	14. Chapter 12: Vytal Festival

**Author's Note**

**[*Pirate Voice* Yaaarg! Today be the day me mateys! Today be the day of the start of RWBY volume 2. No more waiting and no more holding in your breath. Today be the day of something new!] Alright, I'm done. Hello readers! Koda here with the next chapter of Amnesiac! I already know you guys are excited for volume 2. I know I am. I also got a new laptop since my old one crashed apparently, so that's also good.  
**

**Anyway thanks for reading this story so far! I appreciate you guys clicking this story and giving it a chance. It means a lot! Right now it's at 7,693 views! Let's get that to the 8,000 mark! Also thanks to those who favorited, followed, and reviewed on this story! Keep it up! **

**In this chapter it's basically Weiss and Ruby hanging out at the Vytal Festival. Something bad does happen but not it's not THAT bad. Also, Weiss is a little OOC in this chapter so sorry guys if you don't like characters being OOC instead of how they are in Canon. Well, that's enough talk for me. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this chapter after you're done reading. Enjoy!**

**I do not own RWBY or any of the songs that will be in this story...**

**Song for this chapter: **MitiS-Parting

* * *

**Amnesiac**

**Chapter 12: Vytal Festival**

It was quiet during the ride to Vytal. Every once in a while Weiss would try to start a conversation but then it would always end up being awkward. I guess the only reason why it's awkward between us is because Weiss never had any friends. Being lonely for your whole life can make you bitter and broken. You won't be able to cope with talking to people, especially people around your age.

How do I know? I was just like her. No one liked me at my fosters homes and they'd ignore me. They wouldn't include me in games or activities. I was so alone but it gave me a different outcome. Instead of being so bitter and heartless, I was socially awkward and afraid. I was so desperate to find a friend; someone to care about me. It made me selfish and needy. Selfish, because I was more worried about myself and care about myself most times. Needy, because I always needed someone to be there for me. I needed Velvet...She's gone now. Now that she's gone, I'm afraid to lose any of my other friends. I thought I lost Nikos...but I guess I doubted her. I think she cares also. Though, she deserves to hate me. They all do...

"We're here," said Weiss, taking me away from my thoughts.

I blinked then looked out the window. _Oh, _I thought, _I was too busy in deep thought to even notice that we arrived. _Shaking my head, I answered casually, "Alright, let's head out already so we can have some fun." After that sentence I added a cheeky grin just to add effect.

She bought it and gave a small smile in return as the driver, Wilson, opened the door for us to get out. "Thank you Wilson," she said.

"My pleasure Ms. Schnee," he replied. "What time shall I be picking the both of you up?"

"Nine-thirty." He nodded and entered back into the limo and drove off.

"Well," Weiss began, turning to me, but before she could say anything she was interrupted by a familiar blonde coming our way.

"Hey guys," shouted Yang, waving her hands. "Yoohoo~!"

Weiss grunted incoherent words about Yang being troublesome causing me to snicker a little. The rest of the gang was with her too(not including that weird blue haired guy). They were all wearing yukatas. I feel very left out and uncomfortable. Yang stared at me. Her yukata was yellow and had a dragon on it and her obi was green. It suited her well.

"Hey Rubes, why aren't you wearing a yukata?" she asked. "It's traditional to wear one at a festival."

"It's too expensive," I told her nonchalantly. I waited for Nikos to say a smart remark about me being cheap but she didn't say anything.

"Oh, figured." She turned her gaze to Weiss, who was staring boredly at the group. "Heya princess! Nice yukata ya got there."

"Thanks brute," Weiss said before grabbing my arm. I blinked. "Now if you excuse us. Ruby and I have a festival to go to."

Everyone but Yang and Valkyrie were surprised by this exchange. I too was surprised but let it go. She must not like my friends or she may be jealous. The way she grabbed my arm was possessive or...needy? I looked down at Weiss for a moment then back at the group.

"Aw come on," said Yang. "I really want to kick Rubes' ass in this water shooting game."

_Fuck, _I thought. Weiss gave me this look as if saying "don't you dare". I swallowed the lump in my throat and gave a nervous laugh. _Sorry Yang but I hang with you guys too much. Weiss needs a chance now._

"Sorry Yang," I told her. "I promised Weiss that we'd hang for the whole festival."

She pouted. "Alright but that challenge is still up!"

I nodded and let Weiss pull my away from the group. There were a lot of stands for selling things and other ones for playing games. I could also see some carnival rides off in the distance. Well, mostly the Ferris Wheel since that thing is tall as heck. I noticed a lot of faunus walking around in the festival. That's probably because a lot of them live down here. I also noticed Weiss tensing up, feeling uncomfortable around them.

"Everything's going to be fine," I murmured, trying to get her to relax. "They won't hurt you."

I'd always say this to Velvet when we'd walk around in the city and she was scared of the people staring at her. Weiss' grip on my arm finally relaxed and she nodded. I looked at a nearby stand that had a game of ring toss. My lips curled into a grin as I nudged Weiss. She looked up at me.

"Let's go to that ring toss game over there," I said, pulling on the sleeve of her yukata.

"H-Hold on dolt!" she cried.

Shaking my head, I pulled her along to the stand. Behind the stand was a wolf faunus. His gray ears raised slightly as he sensed our arrival. He gave us both a small smile as one of his teeth poked out of his lips.

"You ladies here to play a game of ring toss?" he asked.

"Yep!" I answered.

Before I could take any money out of my pocket, Weiss put her hand on my shoulder to stop me. She shook her head.

"It's on me," she said.

"But-"

She gave me a trying look causing me to shut up. Weiss took some lien out and cautiously handed it to the man. He eyed the reaction suspiciously.

"Whacha scared for?" he asked. "I don't bite." That honestly got a laugh out of me. He hands us the rings. "Now, these bottles are hard to get a ring on so ya need to concentrate." He moved out the way so we could throw the rings.

"So you wanna go first?" I asked.

"Um, alright," Weiss replied.

She tossed the ring at a bottle but it only bounced off. She pouted but quickly change back to her regular face, probably hoping no one saw that. I did and I found that really cute. _Reminds me of Velvet, _I thought. Shaking my head out my thoughts, I let out a small chuckle.

"Alright I'll go now." I tossed my ring at a bottle and it did the same as Weiss'. "Dang it! I thought I'd have that one!"

"Almost little lady," said the wolf faunus. He looked at Weiss. "You're up."

She nodded and tossed the ring. It missed. "I swear to dust this game is cheating me," she huffed.

That also got a laugh out of me. Even the man at the stand was laughing. She gave a mocked angry look but then giggled. She needs to do that more often also.

"Concentrate," the man told us.

"Here I go again," I said. I stared at the bottle I wanted the ring to fall on. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding in. Then, I closed my eyes and tossed the ring. I heard the sound of the bottle and ring colliding and Weiss' gasp.

"Congratulations," the grinning man said as I opened my eyes. "You got it." I look down to find the ring around the bottle.

"Great job dolt," said Weiss.

"So what would ya like?" he asked.

I looked at the at the prizes and saw stuffed Ursas, Beowolves, and Nevermore. I thought the beowolves looked cute so I decided to get one. The man took it one of the beowolves off the shelf and handed it to me. I turned to Weiss and held the beowolf out to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Here," I said, "you have it."

"No thanks," she replied, holding up a hand. "You won it."

"I insist Weiss. Please...take it." She opened her mouth to probably argue back saying that I won the beowolf far and square but closed it. Knowing that she was already defeated, she smiled and took the beowolf.

"Thank you Ruby," she said.

I smiled back.

"How nice," said the wolf faunus. "You two ladies have a nice day now and come back again next year!"

We waved him off and continued on around the festival. As we were walking to find something else to do, I caught sight of the boss at the festival with this woman. They were both chatting and laughing. Could it be that the boss has found a soul-mate? Well that's good. It can help with his bad attitude.

"Hey Weiss," I said trying to grab her attention.

She looked up at me. "Yes?" she answered.

"I wanna introduce you to someone," I told her as I pulled her along.

The boss caught sight of us and waved. As he did that, the woman turned to look at us. She had on a red yukata with yellow flames and a yellow obi. Her onyx colored hair was draped to the side and she had glowing, amber eyes just like Blake. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Could these two be related(1)?

"Hey Rose," said Junior. "How's it going? Didn't know you'd be here."

"I'm doing good," I replied. "I could say the same to you."

Other than the everyone else except me wearing yukatas, the boss wore a jinbei(2). The color of it was a solid brown and had a logo that said, "black bear". He looked at Weiss.

"Ah, Weiss Schnee," he said. "It is very nice to meet you."

My eyebrows raised in surprise.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you also Hei Xiong(3)," she replied.

Those two know each other?! I stood there awkwardly as they greeted each other. The boss never told me about this. No, Weiss never told me about...wait. Forget it. I'm just going to let it go since this already happened. I looked up and noticed the woman who was with Junior eyed Weiss suspiciously. That's strange.

"So you're Rose's friend, huh?" he asked.

Weiss nodded. "I asked her to tag along with me to this festival," she answered. "How do you know Ruby?"

"I'm her boss." Her eyebrows raised. "We work at the restaurant down Seventh Street."

"Oh that one. I'll have to stop by sometime."

I blinked. Weiss coming down to eat at my job? That sounds good as much as it sounds bad. Good, that it'd be fun for Weiss to see where I work. Bad, because the position I work in and Yang being there. I don't know why she dislikes her so much.

"So, who's your lady friend?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow and lips curling into a sly smile.

"This is Cinder Fall," he answered, ignoring the smile. "She's an old friend of mine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," said Cinder. She looked at Weiss. "Though, I already know you. I've worked with your father before."

"Hm, I've never seen you around before," Weiss replied. "Usually, my father has most of his meetings home."

"I've only worked with the man a couple of times."

"Oh."

The woman's eyes still kept that suspicious glint. It's like she knew something about Weiss or wanted something from her. I decided to have us take our leave before something else happens.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you two," I said, "but Weiss and I have some hanging out to do." I grabbed her hand causing her to look up at me weirdly.

"Alright see you guys," replied the boss. "And don't forget that you have work next week!"

"I know, I know." Pulling Weiss along, I led us away from him and the woman. Something about her gives me the creeps and it's not just the way she stares at Weiss.

"H-Hey Ruby," Weiss cried. "Slow down!"

I didn't even notice myself walking so fast. I let go of her hand and turned to face her. There was a frown on her face and her hands were on her hips as if she was expecting an answer from me.

"What was that all about?" she asked. "You were walking like someone was after you."

"I didn't like the way that woman was looking at you," I told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Who, Cinder?"

I nodded. "Yes her. She was looking at you a suspiciously. I didn't like it."

Wanting to drop the subject, I grabbed her hand once again and pulled her along to another stand, which was selling food. At the stand was a cat faunus. She greeted us with a smile.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

I looked at Weiss. "Let's share some cotton candy," I said.

"Um...okay," she replied.

The woman nodded and pulled out a stick then turned on the cotton candy machine. She place the stick into the machine and cotton candy began to stick onto the stick. After that, she turned off the machine and hand the cotton candy to me.

"That'll be two lien please," she said.

Weiss pulled out two lien and handed it to the cat faunus. This time, she didn't do it so cautiously. I hope she can keep that up.

"Thank you!" The cat faunus said, waving. "You two have a nice time now."

As we turned around, we were met with a fox mask. I jumped back, startled, and let out a squeak. Weiss, on the other hand, just stayed in place but was glaring daggers at the person with the mask. That's when I noticed the yellow yukata. Yang...

"Christ Yang you scared the hell out of me!" I cried, regaining my breath.

She pulled the mask up and started laughing. "You should've seen the looked on your face!" she shouted. "That was fucking priceless! Too bad I didn't scare Princess."

Weiss didn't look too pleased. "Why don't you go hang out with the others and leave us alone," she said.

"Come on Princess. Why can't we just hang out in one big pack."

"Yang..." She growled.

"Um, Yang maybe you should just go," I suggested, trying to not cause a scene here. "I hang out with you guys all the time. Let me just get a chance to be with Weiss for a change."

"But I wanna be with my little sister," Yang whined, causing Weiss to give me a confused frown.

I gave her a crooked smile. "She calls me that from time to time." I turned my direction to Yang. I need to say something quick before something bad happens. "We can do this another time Yang. I'm sorry but we hang out too much."

She gave a look of disappointment before shaking her head. "It's cool. I get it. Bye guys."

And with that she walked away. God, I hope I didn't hurt her feelings or anything but like I said, I hang out with the gang too much. Weiss is a new friend so I needed to give her a chance. These guys can't be so selfish. But, what I can't understand is why these two don't get along? I mean, I've never seen them talk. Only once at graduation, but even then they didn't get along. I don't know what's going on but I want answers. Are they hiding something?

* * *

Later on, Weiss and I finished the cotton candy and went to a few other stands. We found Valkyrie and Nikos doing some goldfish scooping and failing miserably. Then, we watch the parade go by. It was a mix of humans and faunus. Some of them were dancing, some of them were playing instruments, and others were doing tricks. It was very entertaining. When I stole a glance at Weiss, she had a big smile on her face. She was really happy. After all that, we rode the Ferris Wheel at the carnival. We sat across from each other.

"The fireworks are going to start soon," said Weiss. "Then after that, we're supposed to be lighting some paper lanterns."

I nodded. "So, I've been meaning to ask you this," I replied. She tilted her her head in curiosity. "What's going on between you and Yang?"

Her eyebrows raised for a moment before she sighed. "Yang and I...we used to secretly date..."

My eyes widened in shock. Her and Yang? Dating?! What the hell? Yang never told me this! Oh right...secretly date. Wait, I didn't know Weiss liked girls? No wonder why she always turned Arc down. I'm still iffy on Yang since because of that whole kissing incident.

"But wait," I started. "I thought you were lonely and didn't have any friends."

"I didn't," she answered. "Yang approached me and just asked me out just like that. We were never...friends. I didn't even know her until I heard a lot about her. I was so caught off guard by the action that I just said yes. We had to date secretly because I couldn't let my mother or father find out. God knows what happens if they did."

"Then how did you two break up?" I was still not getting this.

"We got in an argument." She looked down at her hands. "And then she just left me like that. To be honest, our dates weren't that good anyway. It's not like I actually liked her. I just decided to say yes to see what it was like to be with a girl than a guy. She never really called either. She'd do it once in a while. I didn't understand her motive."

It got silent after that. What's the point in dating if you guys won't do anything like normal couples do? What's the point in dating if you guys don't like each other? What's the point in dating if you guys are just going to keep it a secret. My eyes flickered up to Weiss, who was just staring out into space. Did Yang know she was lonely? Did Yang know she didn't have any friends? Did Yang know she was in so much pain? She probably didn't if she went on and just left her like that. I wonder if it bothers her also.

Maybe that's why Weiss pulled me away from the group. Did she really think that I was going to leave her too?

"Do you have your phone on you?" I asked, grabbing her attention.

Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Of course I do why would you-"

"Take it out please," I interrupted. I looked at my watch. "The fireworks are almost starting."

I got up from my seat across from her and sat down next to her as she fished in her purse for her phone. Once she took it out, the fireworks started.

"Ruby, why do you..." She trailed of when I took the phone from her hand.

"We're taking a picture," I explained. "So you won't feel lonely at home."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close as I raised the phone. "Smile," I command, lips curling up.

I felt her nod against me. Then, I pressed the button and snapped a picture. God, I look so stupid in the picture but I didn't care. Any time Weiss looks at the picture in her phone, I want her to laugh. Laugh at the idiotic grin I have on my face right now. Laugh at why she has such a loser friend like me. Just laugh. And then, I want her to remember that she's not lonely. I want her to remember that she does have a friend. A friend that will not leave her.

After that, I handed her back her phone and we watch the fireworks. Since our cart was at the top, it gave us a perfect view of the fireworks. They looked amazing. I looked over at Weiss and found her smiling that same smile when she watched the parade. She seems happy. Truly, happy. Keep smiling like that...

Later, we got off the Ferris Wheel and stopped by the river for our last activity. We were met by Yang in the others. I snickered when Ren was complaining how Valkyrie wouldn't get off his back. Surprisingly, both Weiss and Yang didn't say anything. We all sit by the river and light up paper lanterns and then watch them float down the river. I light one for Velvet.

As we watched them float, I pray. To a deity and to Velvet.

Then everything ends there...

* * *

I say my good-byes to the gang and head back to the limo with Weiss. I tell her to stop me by a nearby bus stop. I'm still not comfortable with her seeing where I live. She doesn't object and allows me to walk home once they drop me off there. On the way there, it wasn't silent. We actually talked. We talked about things that we wanted to talk about. For once, I actually felt really happy and I bet she did too.

Soon, we stopped at my stop. Before I got out, I turned to Weiss.

"Welp, I'll see you around sometime," I said. "Tonight was really fun. I enjoyed it."

"I did too," she replied, smiling. "Thanks for coming along and...thanks for the beowolf. I really appreciate it."

I grinned from ear to ear. "No problem! I'm glad I came along. Alright then, good-bye." I waved her off and left the car.

I turned around and watched as the limo left the area then walked home. I'm glad I came out with her tonight. I know I've said this before but I'll say it again. Maybe life is worth living. I looked up at the night sky and stared into the stars. I can't give up on life. Sure I lost someone who was very important to me but I need to keep going. Like Sun said.

* * *

**(1) I know Blake and Cinder are not really related as Monty confirmed but they do look alike and since this is an AU, Ruby doesn't know.**

**(2) It's very different from a yukata and a kimono. These are more comfortable and are still traditional.**

**(3) Junior's real name for those who don't know.**

**Author's Note**

**Welp, that's it for now. I'm not really a White Rose fan. I just like them being very good friends. Though, some points I do like the pairing. And that drama between Weiss and Yang. I planned to put that out since day one. There will be more of that in later chapters. I may or may not have freezerburn in this story also. I'm thinking about it. **

**So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think by reviewing! Constructive criticism is welcomed as always! How's the story so far? Any likes? Dislikes? Let me know! Any questions, please review or PM me and I'll kindly answer them. **

**Next chapter, Ruby confronts Yang about what Weiss told her. Then, Ruby and Sun do some hanging out again. And lastly, Ruby has another run in with Black Cat. (I really need to do some Ladybug soon, yeesh!) Alrighty then, til next time my friends! Don't forget to review! KODA OUT!**


End file.
